One Troublesome Night
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: Shikamaru is staying at the Sand Siblings house for a mission, and things get awkward very fast! With Temari's secret feelings for him and vice versa, overprotective brothers, and broken fuses, it's how Shikamaru would say: troublesome! FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: I'm not really sure where I got the idea to write this. But wherever I did, thank God! Because I was in the middle of writing the next chapter to one of my fics; and got a little writer's block. -_- So I...started reading some ShikaTema fics on here and...something clicked! ;)

Here we are now, this idea! It's probably not too good, but hey it was the best I could do...with writer's block.

Now then, there's probably OOC moments. Don't freak out if there is. And...this takes place along the Shippuden timeline, but I'm not sure when...

I'm not sure how long this fic will be...probably a few chapters; not a whole lot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ...If I did, well...ShikaTema _would happen._ :)**

XXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter One: The Beginning...**_

"_Shikamaru, I have a mission for you." Tsunade said; attempting to hide her bottle of sake but failing quite epically._

_Shikamaru Nara, tore his vision away from the window and looked at the woman as she said that._

"_A mission? A solo one?"_

_Tsunade nodded; and grabbed a piece of paper. Grabbing the paper, she inconspicuously put it in front of the bottle as she quickly put it under the desk for later._

"_Yes...you will be going to the Hidden Sand," Tsunade replied. "There, you will stay for two days upon arrival. All you will have to do is convince the Kazekage to help us counter the attacks from the Hidden Rocks by sending out some shinobi."_

_Shikamaru sighed as he heard all that. The Kazekage...the little brother of Temari, the 'troublesome' woman he secretly liked._

"_Okay...but where will I stay?"_

_Tsunade blinked; but she didn't understand why she was shocked. Because she should have expected that kind of question._

"_You will be staying at his **home**. It's all worked out."_

_Shikamaru's eyes widened as he heard the word "home". Because that was where he lived. With his older brother and sister._

_...And this whole thing meant that he was in for quite a troublesome time. Gaara and Kankuro were so protective over Temari, and Temari was so...herself. This wasn't really going to be a fun mission, that's for sure!_

"_...I wouldn't normally say this, but what if I couldn't convince the Kazekage to do this?"_

_Tsunade rose an eyebrow and stared at him. She folded her hands on the desk and stared him down...straight in the eyes._

"_Shikamaru, there is no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't. Besides, you are acting as if he's got a bone to pick with you!"_

_Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck and avoided looking her in those...serious...and questioning brown eyes. He then mumbled under his breath: "You have no idea."_

"_...Alright. I accept this mission. I'll leave as soon as possible."_

_Shikamaru then walked over to the door. Tsunade smirked slightly as he did. But she blinked as he turned around smirking as well._

"_Lady hokage, you probably shouldn't drink on the job you know..."_

_And with that said. Shikamaru walked out the door. Tsunade meanwhile, cursed under her breath as she brought up the bottle of sake and threw it in **rage** out the window._

"_OW! WHAT THE HELL JUST HIT ME IN THE HEAD?"_

_Tsunade flinched as she heard that. It sounded a lot like one of the council members...now she needs a new window and a hiding place..._

XXXX

Shikamaru quickly packed a bag. He didn't really want to be the one on this mission, but he knew he had to. It wasn't like anyone else would have wanted to.

The reason behind not wanting to go on the mission was mainly because of Temari herself. He really did like her, a lot more then what he let on. All the times she would be in the village on a "mission", he didn't mind going with her everywhere. And somehow, he always got the feeling that she didn't even _need _a "guide".

After all, she pretty much knew the entire layout!

Though he really liked her, he knew he wouldn't actually be able to ever have her. Gaara and Kankuro lived to make sure _that_ would never happen! And unknown to anybody else, Gaara _did_ have a bone to pick with him: back last month, the three were in the village. And Shikamaru and Temari ended up eating at a little restaurant together.

The problem was, Temari had _ditched_ Gaara and Kankuro all together without them knowing; resulting in extreme confusion. They searched all over the village for her because they knew they'd be in trouble if she disappeared.

And with Kankuro always thinking with his stomach, that led him and the Kazekage to the same restaurant. When they found them, well...all four where kicked out due to a bunch of gory violence that took place!

But Shikamaru shuddered at that memory. He didn't know why he let his thoughts drift to all that. Besides, now wasn't the time for a bunch of flash backs!

"I think that's everything. There shouldn't be anything else-"

"**SHIKAMARU! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN **_**HERE**_**, INO'S HERE TO TALK TO YOU!**"

Shikamaru flinched at that loud female voice. No mistake, that was his mother. Mumbling something about life being troublesome under his breath, Shikamaru grabbed the bag and left the room. He tried to hurry, since his poor ears couldn't take the woman's yelling.

XXXX

Downstairs in the Nara home, Ino rubbed her ears as she stepped into the house. Usually whenever she would come to the place, _Shikaku_ would always answer the door; she figured because Yoshino _threatened_ him to.

But having Yoshino answer the door was a little shocking. And the yelling didn't really help much. After this visit, Ino figured she'd have to get a hearing aid.

"...Ino, would you like something to eat? It could be a while before Shikamaru gets down here." Yoshino asked as she put on a sweet smile.

Ino laughed nervously and continued to rub her ears.

"That's okay. I won't be here long." Ino replied.

Yoshino shook her head.

"Suit yourself."

Yoshino then walked into the kitchen. All while shaking in her head; apparently having no faith in Shikamaru actually coming down _fast_. Ino meanwhile, took a seat in a nearby chair. She yawned slightly and ran her fingers through her hair as she waited.

Finally after about five minutes, Shikamaru walked into the living room. Ino smirked as soon as she saw him. Getting up from the chair and stretching her arms, she walked up to him.

"You're finally here. Good!"

Shikamaru looked at his teammate in confusion. Now to him, she always was up to _something_. But today, she seemed to have a knowing smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino scratched her cheek, still smirking.

"Weeeell...I heard from Lady Tsunade about your mission. I just wanted to say: _good luck with that_."

Shikamaru blinked and stared at her. He wasn't catching on to that.

"What...?"

Ino laughed and put her arms behind her neck.

"Shikamaru, you are going to be in the same _house_ as _Temari_ plus her _brothers_." Ino explained. "With that being said, the latter will go out of their way to make sure nothing happens between you and Temari."

Shikamaru blinked and then rolled his eyes as she said that. She frowned immediately and furrowed her eyebrows together as she noticed that.

"Well they don't have to worry, nothing will happen between me and Temari. Why are you bringing this up?"

Ino grinned quite evilly. And if it didn't break the forth wall, horror movie music would have played from nowhere at that moment.

"The reason why you accepted this mission, was so you could see Temari. And you know what? This is your chance to get her! Shikamaru, play those cards right and you'll _finally_ be able to have her!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Ino noticed that; and only grinned more. Placing her hands on her hips at the same time.

"What makes you think I-"

"PLEASE! I know these kind of things! And you may try to hide it, but we all know that you like Temari! And as your _friend_: it's my job to give you a push in the right direction!"

Shikamaru sighed and looked away, blushing very slightly as he realized Ino was kind of right.

But there was no way he could just come out and _tell_ Temari he liked her. Since she's so 'troublesome' she would tease him about that forever. Even if she did feel the same and they got together, she would _still_ tease him forever.

So this wasn't really a win-win situation!

All was silent for several minutes. Then Ino's face fell as she stared at the ground; hoping she didn't say anything wrong. The last thing she wanted was to say something wrong and have him upset with her.

"This is kind of troublesome...but you're right, Ino," Shikamaru mentioned. Ino blinked as he went on. "I do like Temari. I actually do want to tell her that, but I can't. I'm just...not that kind of guy."

Ino scowled and threw her arms in the air.

"WELL DO _SOMETHING_! If you really like Temari-like I know you do- then on this mission, it's your chance to finally tell the poor girl!" Ino shouted.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her shouting and walked over to the door; secretly smiling though.

"I will, Ino." Shikamaru replied. Ino smiled and looked over at him. "I now have _goal_ on top of this mission: tell Temari how I feel."

Ino giggled and gave him a peace sign as she winked.

"Well, remember that I'm behind that! If I didn't come by to...'motivate' you, you still would be in this awful predicament!" Ino called out.

Shikamaru smiled again and rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the door. Turning around to look at Ino, he sighed.

"Tell my mom and dad I'm gone for the mission."

Ino waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course!" Ino replied.

Shikamaru then closed the door and left the house for the mission, meanwhile Ino twirled slightly as she walked into their kitchen. She felt pretty darn proud of herself! She just provided some _motivation_ for her lazy friend!

...In that sense, it really is a _huge_ accomplishment!

"Oh, Ino. Did Shikamaru finally drag himself down?" Yoshino asked as she set down her bowl that contained a rice dish.

Ino nodded as she fully entered the kitchen. Leaning against the wall, she smirked in memory.

"He left for the mission. And if you're going to have a future _daughter-in law_!" Ino mentioned.

The last part stunned poor Yoshino. Her eyes widened and she started choking on the bite of rice she put in her mouth. Now losing her breath and dropping her bowl of rice, Ino gasped.

"ACK! I KNOW IT'S SHOCKING, BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CHOKE ON YOUR FOOD!" Ino shouted frantically. "DON'T WORRY, I'LL HELP YOU!"

Ino then dashed over to the woman and frantically did the Heimlich maneuver on the woman. After a few seconds, Shikaku randomly walked into the kitchen after hearing all the gagging noises and stared in shock at the scene.

"What the-"

"BREATH! DON'T DIE! NOT WHEN YOUR ONLY SON IS ABOUT TO FINALLY GET A GIRL WHO WILL PROBABLY END UP BEING YOUR FUTURE DAUGHTER-IN LAW! BREEEATH!"

"INO! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Ino looked over at Shikaku as she frantically tried to save Yoshino. Finally, the rice shot out of her throat and she coughed and gasped for air as Ino let go.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked with worry in her tone as she grabbed her shoulders.

Yoshino started breathing again and nodded as she stumbled back to the counter.

Shikaku ran/walked over to the scene and stared at the two, still in shock. But mostly from what he heard from Ino.

"Oh, I didn't know you were home too!" Ino said as she looked over.

Shikaku blinked.

"...Yeah. What's going on?"

Ino smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. She noticed Shikaku reach over to get a glass of water and quickly stopped him.

"You probably shouldn't drink anything when you hear this. Shikamaru just left for the Sand on a mission. And I coaxed him to confess his feelings to Temari...hopefully he'll get her. And two can finally move 'em out of the house!"

"...But he's only _fifteen_-almost sixteen."

Ino smirked.

"That's what makes it interesting!"

XXXX

Shikamaru walked through the village gates. At that point, he was pretty much out of the village. Though he didn't have much motivation, he did have little bit buried down somewhere.

He knew he shouldn't have been thinking this way, but the main mission didn't really matter much to him. After all, for a long time; he had thought about the Sand kunoichi a lot...always willing to guide her around, despite the fact that _she_ was usually in control...

He couldn't really put it into words, but there was something about Temari. Just something...that he really liked. Heck, maybe even loved!

...Well he kind of put aside _loved. _He couldn't really bring himself to think like that. ...But when he did think about that, his heart fluttered.

Shikamaru sighed as he put his hand over his face; feeling his heart flutter as he thought about _loving Temari_.

"...This is going to be the most troublesome mission I've ever went on. I just know it..."

With that being said, Shikamaru smirked slightly. Actually, he kind of _wanted_ it to be 'troublesome'! Because it always seemed like the troublesome missions always had good turn-outs!

XXXX

_**Meanwhile In The Hidden Sand...**_

Temari, the oldest of the Sand Siblings trio entered the home that she shared with her brothers. She took off her shoes and then walked into the living room. Gaara was doing _work_ and Kankuro was God-knows-where. So she really wasn't sure what to do at that point.

Wandering over to the couch, she lied down and lazily stared at the ceiling. She just was at Gaara's office and he mentioned how a Leaf ninja was coming to the Sand on a mission. She decided to make the most of the chance and tease that it could be Shikamaru.

...But the joke was on _her_.

Because Gaara mentioned that she just hoped it was him because she likes him. And seriously, who knew that the youngest sibling even knew how to backfire teasing? Let alone actually _tease_ somebody in a twisted way!

Now, Temari accepted this quite a while ago; she actually _loved_ him. But she never actually intended to tell him. From past relationships, she knew it would be awkward for her to say that to him. And she wasn't really the best at confessing anyway. Hell, even Kankuro confessed to some girl and she _accepted_!

Now _that_ really says something! Temari shuddered slightly as she remembered that. Because that girl was so cute...and Kankuro was just so...himself. Which wasn't anywhere near attractive...

"Yo sis, what are you doing?"

Temari blinked and then looked up; Kankuro was standing over the couch's right arm and was leaning over looking right into her eyes.

"AH! KANKURO!"

Temari scoffed and jumped off the couch; landing perfectly as she straightened her hair.

"What...?" Kankuro asked.

Temari scowled.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! What was the point of sneaking up on me anyway?"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch.

"...Well, my life is very boring; Miho dumped me earlier..." Kankuro replied; sighing as he finished it out.

Temari rolled her eyes and walked over, sitting down next to him.

"What made you think Miho would even stay with you long, Kankuro?" Temari asked, putting her arm around his shoulder. "The poor girl...she was so cute. I actually felt sorry for her the night you brought her over for dinner."

Kankuro scowled and turned around to look at her. Temari was smirking slightly and rubbing her chin sagely.

"_Thanks_ Temari, that _really_ cheered me up." Kankuro said in a really low monotone.

Temari snickered and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Sure Kankuro, glad to help." Temari snickered out. "Now then, let's go _raid_ Gaara's secret food cabinet before he gets home; what do you say?"

Kankuro suddenly smirked and jumped up from the couch; Temari sighed as he did so.

"You read my mind!"

**Continued.**

XXXX

**Um...yeah, I REALLY don't get it myself. -_-**

**If the first chapter didn't make sense, the next chapter will. However...I intended for this fic not to make too much sense anyway. So...**

**Most of the chapters will be a little short; not as short as the first though.**

**Next update? Good question...I'd say hopefully Friday or tomorrow at the earliest. . .**

_**R&R (Read and review now)!**_


	2. Shikamaru's Arrival

Author's Note: **Okay...here's the second chapter! ^_^ This chapter's going to hopefully explain a few things, and also set up some little things as well. ;)**

**The ShikaTema moments won't come in for a little bit. But for now they're small and in little hints.**

**I should also mention this: everybody's probably going to be OOC in this entire story. With the plot, it's hard to write them in character because this is a really crazy plot. ^^;**

**Sorry about the frequent changing of the POVs in the upcoming chapters. -_- If it seems like it frequently changes from regular, to Temari's, to Gaara's, ect ect ect, that's just the way it'll have to be.**

**Keep in mind: it WASN'T my idea to write it that way. It was someone else that coaxed it. :(**

XXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Two: Shikamaru's Arrival...**_

Shikamaru panted slightly as he walked through the Sand Village. It was quite hot at the moment; and having to walk for three days through the desert didn't help!

But he arrived at the village after extremely uneventful traveling through the desert that won't be mentioned due to how boring it was; which meant that he could declare the mission _on_.

"(_Well I'm here. Now all there's left to do is find the house. But...I really don't feel like searching for the house; it's very troublesome..._)"

Shikamaru continued to wander through the village. Despite having come there a lot in the past for missions, he never actually had to go to the Sand Siblings home. Usually he would either go to an inn. Now he was suddenly questioning Tsunade's orders about staying at the home...

As he walked through the village, he found his thoughts drifting over to Temari. He hadn't really _seen_ her in a little while; probably a month by that time. He did want to see her; Gaara and Kankuro however, he wasn't too thrilled about seeing.

He could pretty much imagine the torture the two brothers would cause if they found out he liked Temari, or if they even witnessed him innocently _shake her hand_.

"This really is troublesome. Where is that house?"

Sighing and mumbling a bunch of stuff that didn't matter whatsoever to the fic's plot, Shikamaru wandered through the village.

This had been going on for a very long time. About...two hours; nearly three.

Finally, he panted from the heat and looked over at a little stand. There, he saw a short, brunette girl probably close to his age. Her hair was short; up to her chin pretty much, and wore a Sand headband and typical shinobi clothing.

"Hmm. She doesn't seem _too_ troublesome. Maybe she knows where the damn house is..." Shikamaru wondered aloud.

He sighed and walked over to the girl. Upon seeing him, the girl smiled in a friendly fashion and was the first to speak up.

"Hello! Are you from the Leaf? Your appearance is kind of familiar..." The girl greeted.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Yes. I'm Shikamaru Nara and I'm here on a mission."

The girl looked surprised for a minute, but shook it off with a smile as she giggled and touched her cheek.

"Of course! I heard about you from Temari..." The girl mentioned.

Shikamaru blinked and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, well anyway; I'm looking for her and her brother's home." Shikamaru mentioned; getting straight to the point. "Do you know where it is?"

The girl nodded and grinned as she gave him a peace sign.

"Of course I do! I'm Matsuri! And I am Lord Gaara's student; I know where he lives..." Matsuri mentioned. "And I know...plenty of things about him!"

Shikamaru blinked as she giggled and blushed. She then sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together with a love-struck look on her face.

"And he's suuuuuch a great sensei! The first time my eyes met his I felt _real_ sparks fly! He rarely laughs but when he does: it's sooooo sexy! I heard it for the first time and nearly fainted! EEEK! And one time I secretly watched him train alone; he took _off_ his shirt in the heat and I nearly died of pure joy at that moment! He's the most elite shinobi in the village! I love watching him defend it; and he's soooo hot while doing it! He's just like a dream I never wanna wake up from!"

Shikamaru stared at the love-struck girl blankly. She was apparently having a major fangirl moment by the looks of it; evident by the way she was twirling around and cooing, plus the way the background around her suddenly changed to pink while red hearts randomly popped up, and some sparkles appeared around her eyes.

"Uh...Matsuri?"

Matsuri didn't hear a word he just said. She was still in her fangirl moment and giggled insanely as she continued to twirl; her hands clasped together and a bright red blush across her face.

"And he has such a sexy voice! I nearly died when he talked to me the very first time! He looks SO wonderful when he's protecting the village; he makes me fly on cloud nine when he even looks at me! I can't get enough of his eyes! EEEEEE~! And his strong-silent aura makes me swoon~! He's so, so, so, soooooo awesome! The best choice for the Kazekage title this village would ever find! I don't give a damn if he had a monster within him in the past, he's just sooooo dreamy~! Last night, I had a dream that we got married! I so wish that would happen SOMEDAY~! EEEEK~!"

Shikamaru continued to blankly stare at her as she had her moment. Many villagers passed by and gave her really odd looks as she made a fool out of herself.

Finally, Matsuri composed herself and the background returned to normal. She coughed and then smiled at Shikamaru with the blush still visible across her face.

"Sorry about that. I'm just SO in love with him I sometimes can't control myself..." Matsuri explained; laughing nervously and scratching her right cheek as she did so.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...so where do the three live?" Shikamaru asked. "(_Troublesome fangirls...I guess each village has it's own version of a Sakura..._)"

Matsuri closed her eyes and giggled.

"Oh, just go down that street...make a left, then go north and you're there."

Shikamaru memorized the directions and thanked Matsuri (reluctantly) and walked off in the same directions.

Arriving at the house, Shikamaru stood there for a moment taking in it's appearance. Of course since Gaara was the Kazekage, it was kind of obvious that the house wouldn't be no shack. But it was pretty much like a mansion! Only...it was a little bit smaller then a mansion; and it didn't look too expensive; almost looked an ordinary home but way bigger.

The lazy ninja walked up to the door onto the porch and hesitated slightly as he reached for the doorbell.

...And no! It wasn't the fact that he didn't know doorbells existed!

It was the fact that he was about to start his two missions. The main one being pretty simple and the second being tricky. However, the two obstacles called Gaara and Kankuro would make sure the second 'mission' didn't work out.

"(_Come on...just ring the doorbell and start this mission! There's no way you can cower back; you are a shinobi of the Leaf!_)"

Shikamaru reached for the doorbell and rung it. The pleasant ring of the doorbell was soon proceeded by this (loud) string of dialogue coming from inside the house:

"**TEMARI! AAAAH! I'M SORRY, I'M-AHHH!**"

"KANKURO! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT THIS TIME!"

"COME ON! YOU KNOW HOW NOSY I AM! I COULDN'T HELP BUT READ THE DIARY!"

"**YOU **_**ADMIT**_** IT! TAKE THIS!**"

"Stop fighting! There's somebody at the door..."

"Somebody at the door, Gaara? GREAT! I'll go answer so I can have a witness to Kankuro's **MURDER!**"

"TEMARI, THAT BETTER HAVE BEEN A SARCASTIC COMMENT!"

"IT WAS, YOU IDIOT! BESIDES, I WAS ABOUT TO MURDER YOU AND HIDE THE BODY!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"Temari! Kankuro!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he heard all that. What the heck has he gotten himself into? The trio were apparently very insane when home!

Some blood-curdling screams for help were then heard, along with a sick, female laugh that was quite evil.

In no less then ten minutes, Temari answered the door with a forced smile; she gasped in surprise briefly when she saw that Shikamaru was there.

"...Shikamaru?" Temari asked; blinking repeatedly.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck.

"No time long see..."

Temari smirked and leaned against the doorway; she was very happy to see him, but she controlled herself.

"So...what brings you here? An invitation? A thank-you? Forgot your wallet?" Temari inquired.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes muttering troublesome under his breath; but she secretly smiled.

"A mission." Shikamaru replied.

Temari blinked.

"Ahem!"

Shikamaru and Temari exchanged looks of confusion from that sudden sound. Temari turned around, and Shikamaru peered through the doorway: Gaara and Kankuro were standing there in the kitchen with their arms crossed. Gaara looked expressionless as always, but Kankuro had a disapproving expression.

"Hey...Shikamaru." Kankuro lamely greeted.

Temari shot them glares and crossed her arms at them.

Shikamaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; this was going to be a _long_ mission!  
But hey, maybe with Temari in the picture it could be worthwhile...

_**Continued.**_

XXXX

…**.Well...?**

**Yeah um, sorry if the scene with Matsuri was a little overboard; I wanted her to show her fangirl side, AND set up a little start for something that would happen later in this story. ^_-**

**More WILL happen later! For now, it's only mild. But there's going to be plenty of WTF moments and everything coming up soon.**

**The ShikaTema moments? Soon, soon. Be patient.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. -.- I'll try to do better.**

**Next update? When I have time. I still need to update a few others. And also finish up a couple of one-shots that need...finishing. ^^;**

_**Read and review.**_


	3. Make Yourself At Home?

Author's Note: **I'm not really too happy with how this chapter turned out to be honest. It's kind of a little late update for me. :( But school and all that...**

**Anyway, let's not reflect on the past! We have a new chapter! Hopefully it'll be okay! There's definitely a few strange moments coming up in this chapter. ;) And the ShikaTema moments? They're there but not too big yet! :]**

**Now then, let the chapter begin~!**

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Three: Make Yourself At Home?**_

_0_

Shikamaru could sense the awkwardness in the air. Everybody stood there as if they didn't know what the hell to do next! Coughing, Temari forced a smirk and looked over at the lazy Nara.

"So...you comin' in already?"

Shikamaru stopped staring at Kankuro and Gaara like they're lost their minds and smirked slightly as he looked over at Temari.

"Of course."

Temari nodded and then behind her back, made some violent hand gestures to her brothers; making Kankuro flinch visibly and walk off, and Gaara blink repeatedly.

"Come on in. There's so sense in standing out here like this!" Temari said.

She stepped back and allowed Shikamaru inside. She closed the door behind him and proceeded to walk into the living room.

Shikamaru followed her after removing his shoes; but he wasn't completely paying attention to the stuff she was saying about how dull things were at the moment in the village. He was taking in her appearance; though he would have denied it and mentioned that would be troublesome if asked why. Temari hadn't really changed too much since he saw her. Maybe a little bit skinnier and a few noticeable muscles from training. She wore that black kimono that was easy to fight in and no shoes.

Temari felt his gaze on her; she smirked secretly and teasingly swayed her hips as she walked. Shikamaru did notice this; and suddenly the room felt 100 degrees hotter then it was three seconds ago...

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

Temari and Shikamaru arrived in the living room. Kankuro and Gaara were already in there; Gaara stood leaning against a wall apparently staring at nothing in particular, and Kankuro sat in a recliner pretending to be clipping his fingernails.

"(_Temari's going to throw me off the Kazekage tower if I interrupt her time with Shikamaru but it has to done...I just have to act nonchalant until then..._)"

"(_Kankuro is failing at being nonchalant...Temari is probably going to yell when I scare off Shikamaru...I'm going to need a bodyguard when this is all over..._)"

"(_Shikamaru seems worried. But then again, I understand. But seriously, there's no reason to! Damn Kankuro, attempting to act nonchalant! I'm going to kill him when this is over..._)"

"(_These three are troublesome already..._)"

Everybody all looked at each other and left their thoughts. The moment was awkward because Gaara looked like he was frozen and Kankuro was in the process of stuffing the nail-clipper into the seat.

"Er...Shikamaru," Temari said, looking over at Shikamaru as Gaara walked off. "Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

Temari glanced over at Kankuro and gave him an evil look; he then paled and made an excuse to leave before he left the room.

"...Alright."

They both then sat down on the couch. Temari propped one of her legs over the other and clasped her hands together over it. Shikamaru really didn't feel to comfortable at that point; because that just showed off her leg.

Trying to look everywhere but, Shikamaru inconspicuously pulled on his chunin vest collar; suddenly feeling as if the room had shot to 100 degrees again.

"Well I didn't really want to do this mission; it's real troublesome." Shikamaru explained; detting his gaze on her face; not really minding looking at her face. "There was nobody else to do it though..."

Temari smirked as he went on.

"I see...so what's the mission? And how does this bring you hear to the house?"

"Well, I'm supposed to convince the Kazekage to help the village counter attacks from the Hidden Rocks." Shikamaru replied. "It's troublesome if you ask me..."

Temari nodded and her eyes widened very slightly though.

**(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**TEMARI'S POV:**

So Shikamaru just arrived at the house saying he's got a mission. I'm actually kind of glad...

Anyway, after a very awkward and embarrassing encounter by Gaara and Kankuro, we went into the living room and are now talking about the mission.

I have to say this though: Gaara and Kankuro are SO gonna get it once Shikamaru leaves. I can't believe they're acting so childish-well Gaara's mildly doing it but...anyway! They're acting so childish after a really stupid incident that happened. I wish they would be men and suck it up! It gets very humiliating to have them being so over-protective! Technically, I'M supposed to be the one that's over-protective since I'm older then them...

Anyway, this seems weird. But I noticed Shikamaru was looking at me oddly. To tease him I've been doing anything to show off my body in the past three minutes. It's so amusing to see his reaction from the corner of my eyes. Aren't I SO evil...? Heh heh...and I actually don't mind him looking. I know he's not actually going to have a backbone to do something. Sigh...

Anyway, I smirk as I lean forward slightly listening to what he has to say. He says that he has to convince Gaara to help counter attacks from the Hidden Rocks...

Oh...shit.

I know that Gaara wouldn't usually mind helping out the Leaf, but SHIKAMARU is the one here asking for his help! Gaara's not exactly on good terms with him since that day...and there's no way he's going to aid in helping the Leaf this time! What should I do? Damn, I have to think fast...

"Do you think he would actually help?" I asked suddenly.

Shikamaru blinked and looked at me; I closed my eyes and sighed.

"...Gaara isn't exactly on good terms with you. Neither is Kankuro." I pointed out. "If you ask Gaara, he will bluntly refuse even though I'm positive that he would want to."

Shikamaru looked at me blankly and sighed. I could have sworn he muttered "troublesome" under his breath. I roll my eyes at that but secretly smile in the process.

"You're right, Temari. But I'll be staying here at the house for two days. I might be able to convince him in that time." Shikamaru told me; smirking and a strange look of determination in his eyes.

I couldn't help but blush as I noticed that. I'm sure I looked pretty stupid, but I couldn't believe that lazy-ass ninja was actually determined! Honestly, I've never actually seen that before and I couldn't help but admire that.

We then continued to talk a little bit about the mission...

**(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**KANKURO'S POV:**

Bleh...there they are sitting on that couch talking about the mission he's on...

Ha! He probably only accepted this mission so that he could see sis; knowing him, he's probably going to try and tell her that he likes her. Am I the ONLY one who knows it's obvious they like each other? I better not be! I bet one of the old guys on the council sixty bucks that other people in the Sand that know Temari know that she likes him!

I roll my eyes and slowly turn back around from the corner. Looking over at Gaara who was standing there with his arms crossed looking pretty blank.

"So what's going on?" Gaara asked me.

I sigh and glance back through the corner.

"They're just talking about the mission." I replied. "But Shikamaru seems to be smirking slightly and Temari looks as if she won the lottery..."

If there's one thing I can't stand, it's definitely when something's up and I have no clue about what's going on! There is somethin' up in there by the way they look...but I guess I'll just have to team up with Gaara and make sure that they don't get together!

...Besides, they don't make a good couple. Their personalities clash BIG-TIME! Besides, mayhem would ensue if they were dating...that's like putting me and Tenten on a date and see how the night ends!

...Okay, why did I just bring her up? I thought I was over her...oh wait, that was Miho...

"We need to do something." Gaara said to me. "They can't get together."

I smirked and posed; I'm sure Gaara didn't know what the hell I was doing...but that doesn't matter tight now!

"Don't worry, bro! I have some tricks up my sleeve..." I announce proudly.

And I could just sense Gaara's confusion. He stared at me blankly, shrugged his shoulders, and walked off while muttering something about 'Vampire Knight episodes'.

...Wait. VAMPIRE KNIGHT EPISODES?

**(:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**NORMAL POV:**

Shikamaru and Temari stopped talking about the mission. They sat there in awkward silence. Shikamaru used vague details about the mission; and left out his other 'mission'. Besides, he couldn't risk having Gaara and Kankuro overhear that! They would kick him out in a second...

"Hmm...well make yourself at home then." Temari said. "The guest room's upstairs."

Shikamaru nodded and stood up; grabbing the backpack in the process.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you later..."

Shikamaru then left the room and walked upstairs. Temari watched him until he was completely out of her sight. She smiled somehow and got up off the couch.

"(_This is going to be a very interesting two days..._)" Temari thought with a chuckle.

Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a cup of water and took a few sips.

"(_And maybe this would be a good chance to tell him how I really feel. Is it? I mean...I've been cleverly hiding it for a long while but...oh, I don't know! I could take on countless rogue ninja at a time, but I have no skills when it comes to confessions!_)"

Sighing, the Sand kunoichi rubbed her temples and tried to clear her thoughts. She couldn't handle the stress...

**(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

Shikamaru walked along the second floor of the house and took a few glances around. It was actually pretty bare; save a picture on the wall or a small table with a plant on it. It was actually a little dark as well...

But suddenly he sighed when realization struck: he didn't ask Temari where the guest room was! He just left after she mentioned it was upstairs!

"This is going to be really troublesome. Where is that room?"

_**Continued.**_

**(::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::)**

**...He didn't ask where the room was and now he's lost. ;) He also doesn't know where any of the rooms are since he's never been there before...**

**Isn't confusion _great_? ^_-**

**Well, there's the third chapter. A little rushed if you ask me. -.- I didn't mean to make it so rushed. But even on a Saturday, I didn't have time. TT_TT**

**Please stick around for the next chapter: it involves some extreme confusion as Shikamaru tries to find the room, and "coincidentally" encounters Gaara and Kankuro along the way. :)**

**The next update? ...IDK to be honest. *Sweatdrop***

**Read and review! ^^**


	4. Where The Hell Is His Room?

Author's Note: **Finally, I got to update! Sorry about the small little wait. But...it was Labor Day weekend and all. -.-'**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Heh heh...I got the inspiration to write this chapter after watching an episode of a certain TV show. *Smirks* A scene in this chapter is LOOSELY based on the actual scene in the show. ...Emphasis on: LOOSELY! :)**

**Anyway, let's begin the chapter! Sorry for the little OOC moments, frequent POV changing, short length, and all...**

**Random Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Vampire Knight, IHOP, Skittles, or the Nintendo Wii! :(**

XXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Four: Where The Hell Is His Room?**_

_00_

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

God, this is so troublesome. Here I am standing in the sibling's home on the second floor's hallway like a complete idiot. I don't know where my room is.

. . .I didn't ask Temari where the guest room is. Don't get me wrong; I just wasn't thinking at the time. I can't believe it though.

Glancing around, I sigh and started walking. After all, I won't get anywhere if I just stand around. I figure, though it's very troublesome and time-wasting, I should just look for the room myself. Besides, I'd get a migraine; caused by either encountering _Gaara or Kankuro_. Those two...they are so troublesome. How does Temari even _live_ with these two?

. . .That's another thing very interesting about her. But somehow, I have a feeling that she cracks sometimes. Doesn't everyone crack _eventually_? Naruto cracked when he found out Sasuke was in a homosexual relationship with Sai, Ino cracked when Chouji told her that purple was beginning to look drab on her, Sakura cracked when she saw Kiba and Hinata making out, and most recently: Neji cracked when he witnessed his uncle secretly sneak out to a bar and ended up drunk and singing 80's songs.

. . .Looking back on all this. . .is everybody I know a _freak_? Eh. . .probably.

"Where the hell could that guest room be?" I wondered out loud. "There can't be _that many_ rooms in the house: only three people live here. . ."

I shook my head and walked up to a nearby door. I didn't actually know where it led to; but it was slightly ajar. Now, I'm not the type to just be curious like this; but it was suspicious. I cracked open the door a little bit more where my eye could see through.

. . .And what I saw, was something that I never actually needed or _wanted_ to see.

Inside was apparently a bathroom; judging by the interior. And Kankuro was in there. . .and was also giggling like a troublesome schoolgirl while playing with his hair in the mirror.

". . .Awkward." I mumble to myself as I slowly close back the door.

And thus: I continued searching for my room. Which wasn't going pretty well. And I am literally starting to believe that Temari lied about there being a guestroom. . .

XXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

Well. . .this day really got turned upside down. I mean, who would have guessed that _Shikamaru_ would just end up _here_ while on a mission? I bet it's one of those weird ways of fate like in the movies.

He can definitely fool Kankuro, but not me. I know he's probably going to try and make some move on Temari; though I haven't actually understood why he took so long to realize he likes her.

. . .I mean seriously, it's been a while. I made a bet with Naruto that Shikamaru and Temari _won't_ get together by the end of his two day mission. But Naruto believes they will.

. . .I will not lose this time. I won't suffer Naruto's annoying bragging for the next sixty years. . . .Or at least until I lose my position as the kage, and end up a very, very old man who does nothing but talk about how the sky _used_ to be so vivid in appearance.

I actually knew that the lazy Nara would be here on this mission; Lady Tsunade sent a message to me-and I know what you're thinking. NO. It was _not_ a text message. I don't even know what the hell a text message is, alright?

. . .Anyway. He is going to ask me to send some shinobi out to the Hidden Rocks and counter attacks on the Leaf. I normally would like to help in this situation, but I refuse to accept with Shikamaru as the messenger.

So as I walk into my bedroom and close the door, I close my eyes and lean back against the door. I had a little bit to think about.

First of all: the situation with Shikamaru. Second: _Matsuri_. Matsuri ran up to me this morning with hearts in her eyes. She actually said that she. . ._loved_ me.

. . .I nearly choked on my coffee when I heard that. I was so stunned. But being the very bland person I try extremely hard to be: I didn't accept the confession. Because I do not love her in that sense. However, if she were _Ruka_ from Vampire Knight, I _would_ give her a break.

. . .What is so bad about this? Well, she had tears in her eyes but a _very_ determined smile lit up her face. She says she will wait for me.

Seriously, what IS this? A Vampire Knight episode? Hmm. . .speaking of that anime, I have been dying to read the new manga. . . .Okay, it is kind of girly, so _what_?"

I smirk. . .very un-noticeably and pull out the manga from _thin air_. I flip through to the page I left off at at the manga shop and eagerly start reading. However, I heard the Nara's voice-

"I wonder if this is my room. . ."

XXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Gaara hardly had a chance to realize what was going on, before Shikamaru twisted the doorknob and roughly opened the door. A very low, _uncharacteristic_ yelp escaped from Gaara as his eyes widened and he fell to the floor from the door whacking him. His manga also flew in a very, very random direction while the door was ripped completely off the hinges.

And Shikamaru could only stare in pure shock at what he just did. No, it wasn't the fact that he probably cracked Gaara's skull. It was because he didn't know whether he had monster strength, or that the door was just extremely weak!

"Oh. . .cr-"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NOISE?"

Suddenly at a very fast speed, Temari literally broke her neck running up the stairs. She ran straight through the hallway and gripped Gaara's door-_less_ doorway as she stared at the scene in complete shock.

There before her: Gaara's door was broken in half on the floor, Gaara was out cold on the floor, and Shikamaru was looking extremely terrified as he had his hands clasped over his mouth while leaning against the door hinges.

Temari herself, stared at the scene with widened eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!"

Shikamaru recovered from shock and started sweating bullets as he looked over at Temari, who was still stunned.

"I. . .I couldn't find the guest room. . ."

Temari suddenly flushed red with anger and glared at Shikamaru menacingly. And Shikamaru could have sworn that the room was suddenly ice cold and it suddenly became darker.

"**THAT WAS NO REASON TO RIP THE DOOR OFF IT'S HINGES! YOU PROBABLY **_**KILLED**_** GAARA! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN A LITTLE BIT MORE **_**CIVIL**_** AND ****KNOCK?**"

Suddenly, Kankuro dashed into the doorway and tripped over Gaara and stumbled into the window. He groaned and then stood up as if that didn't happen.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? DID YOU KICK SHIKAMARU OUT, TEMARI? _I_ WANTED TO DO THAT!"

Temari scowled at Kankuro and placed her hands on her hips.

"NO. Shikamaru ripped the door off it's hinges like a freakin' caveman! I mean, remember how much work had to be put into this house? LOT'S! And here he goes destroying it! I swear, there really is no civil people anymore! And he probably _killed_ Gaara in the process-" Temari cut her rant off and stared wide-eyed at Kankuro and Shikamaru as realization struck. "OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO SEE IF GAARA'S OKAY!"

XXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

So I really don't know what's going on. All I know is, I was in the bathroom fixing my hair; because as we ALL know, I have to maintain my. . ._appearance_! I could sworn I saw an eye peek into the doorway, but I brushed it off.

Then suddenly, I heard a really loud crash followed by Temari screaming. Then as I took off running towards the direction it was coming from (which was Gaara's room) I flew through strangely door-_less_ doorway-wait. . .didn't Gaara always have a door there? Brushing that off as well, I pushed sis aside and tripped over Gaara (who weirdly appeared to be unconscious) and crashed into the window.

I don't understand what is GOING ON! SOMEBODY TELL ME!

"MOVE! KANKURO!"

Temari suddenly grabbed my arm and chucked me into the wall. Everything was kind of blank at that point as I fell to the floor melodramatically. The last thing I saw was Shikamaru grabbing Temari by the shoulders and tellin' her to stop freaking out. . .

XXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

About fifty minutes passed since everybody's. . .encounter. Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara were in the living room while waiting for an unconscious Kankuro to wake up.

Temari was standing behind the couch arm Kankuro's head was resting on, Shikamaru was standing by the other couch arm, and Gaara was standing by Shikamaru giving him glares from the corner of his eyes.

"Look. He's finally waking up." Shikamaru announced (without interest of course).

Kankuro groaned and rubbed his throbbing head. He felt awful at that point and every movement made him feel even worse.

"Wha. . .what's going on? Where am I?"

Temari furrowed her eyebrows together and punched Kankuro's arm; which made him yelp and sit up, and also shuffle away from her.

"Stop the melodramatic act, Kankuro!" Temari said, sighing at the end. "You never where good at it!"

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded.

"True, very true." Gaara agreed.

Kankuro rolled his eyes and then sat up. He leaned against the back part of the couch and rubbed his head.

"If you're wondering what happened: Temari threw you into the wall and then she slapped me in the face to wake me up." Gaara explained. ". . .Though that scene wouldn't have happened if you asked where the guest room was, Shikamaru."

Temari furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Gaara. Her face softened very slightly though as she brushed some of the loose hair from her four pigtails.

". . .This wasn't his fault Gaara, I should have told him where it was." Temari said seriously as she stared at Gaara.

Normally, Gaara would be only one looking blank. But this time: him, Shikamaru and Kankuro were _all_ staring at Temari blankly.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"I guess so."

Temari smirked slightly and looked over at Shikamaru, who was able to hide the small smile that escaped onto his face. Kankuro noticed them, and he just rolled his eyes and walked away from the scene. Nobody knew where the hell he was going, but then again. . .nobody ever actually _cared_ about details like that!

As soon as Kankuro left, Temari walked over to Shikamaru and gestured towards the staircase.

"Let me be more helpful: the guest room is down the hall; and it's the second door on the left, right by _my room_." Temari explained; putting emphasis on the last part.

Shikamaru could only stare blankly at the emphasis. But he nodded and thanked her for actually telling him. Memorizing the directions, he walked back to the staircase; relived to know that he _finally_ found his room!

Temari shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the couch. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and turned on the television. Smirking to herself, she brought a bag of Skittles candy out of _thin air_ and started eating them.

"(_Somehow, I have a feeling that things are going to be getting veeeery interesting yet __**awkward**__ at the same time._)" Temari thought. "(_Oh well. At least these two days give me a chance to __**attempt**__ confessing to that lazy-ass ninja!_)"

_**Continued.**_

XXXX

**...And there! The fourth chapter to "One Troublesome Night"! I hope it was fine. :(**

**I couldn't actually think of much this time. And I had ORIGINALLY planned to make this chapter much more chaos-filled. ^^ ...But it didn't turn out that way. :[**

**Well anyway, oh well. Maybe the next will be better. :) I don't know when I'll update; but hopefully it will be soon...**

_**Read and review!**_


	5. Stupid Plotting

Author's Note: Alright! Another update! I hope this chapter is good...if not; well...I tried. -.-'

Anyway, a little bit of chaos happens; but the major stuff won't happen for a little bit! ;]

This chapter kind of came to me...while I was eating breakfast. O.O Unfortunately, I didn't get to type it up until that night! :(

Whatever. Anyway: there's probably OOC moments, frequent POV changing, as well as a few references I threw in. Sorry.

Let the chap begin~!

XXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Five: Stupid Plotting...**_

_000_

**NORMAL POV:**

Gaara was in his door-_less _bedroom: he was trying to put the door back on it's hinges. Since, in a very idiotic way, Shikamaru ANNIHILATEDthe door! Gaara couldn't really believe that Shikamaru was that insane!

"I'm still so much in shock..." Gaara commented to himself as he placed the door back.

Things were going very well while placing the door back on it's hinges. To make it stay, he used some hand to hit against; so he could test it's strength. Luckily, the door stayed and Gaara didn't suffer another possible concussion!

"At least the door is back." Gaara said out loud as he walked over to his bed. "It took me nearly an hour to get Kankuro's superglue off my hand..."

Gaara shuddered slightly as he remembered how he had to go through Kankuro's room and find that damn superglue...he endured chaos and utter horror along the way; accidentally discovering Kankuro's hentai manga and his _dress-up collection_ he would use on his puppets in his freetime! And not only that, but once Gaara got the superglue; he accidentally spilled some on his hand and then forget it was on his hand and rubbed the back of his neck with _that_ hand! Once he was able to get his hand unglued from his neck, he was _finally_ able to fix the freakin' door!

And staring at his work...Gaara wondered why him, Kankuro, and Temari didn't ever work as carpenters back two years ago when they went broke after Kankuro gambled all their money and _lost_ epically! They would have been pretty good at it, really: Kankuro could build the stuff, Gaara would help out with that, and Temari would go behind Kankuro and fix the stupid and _painfully obvious_ mistakes he would make!

But Gaara just shook his head and lied down on his bed. After all, he had a day off from his Kazekage work. And this meant that he could enjoy some peace and continue reading that _Vampire Knight manga_ he was dying to read...and he started reading it; totally unaware of the chaos about to unfold in Kankuro's room...

XXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

Nothing gets by me! I swear it doesn't! After lying on the floor of my room while stroking Karasu's arm, realization struck me-and I know what you're thinking! NO: IT DIDN'T LITERALLY STRIKE ME!

Anyway, grinning extremely evilly, I shot up from the floor and threw Karasu to the side. However, I'm sure that he smacked into the wall. But anyway! Realization struck: I can't let Shikamaru and sis get together, and it's up to me to stop that from happening!

could see it in that lazy guy's eyes...he's up to something; I've seen Miho with that exact same look when she was attempting to cheat last month when we were a part of that _pancake chugging_ _contest_ at _IHOP_! ...And believe me, that look is very easy to see. And so was the way Temari seemed to be showing off her body when they were walking to the living room! I know this: because I was stalking them...

But anyway, I'll need help in order to plot a plan! And the only other person I have; is Gaara.

"Gaara! Of course!"

I rub my hands together and then dash to the door. I nearly pulled the doorknob completely out as I gripped it. And laughing evilly in my super-awesome evil laugh, I opened the door and ran out of the room like I just _saw_ something traumatizing; but I DIDN'T!

XXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

God, this couldn't get any more troublesome then it already is. I mean, I've only been at this house for an hour and it's nothing but one troublesome situation after another. And seriously, Gaara and Kankuro don't really help.

Is it too much to ask for a normal mission? Every time I get a mission, insanity usually follows...whether it being hinted insanity or extreme insanity!

I just hope I'll survive. And no. I am not worried about Gaara or Kankuro mostly; I just don't think I can handle the sibling's household of mayhem!

Walking through the hall to get to the bathroom, I could have sworn that a black flash nearly knocked me back...eh...it's probably just my imagination...

XXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Back in Gaara's room, Gaara was totally lost in the manga. It was a big secret; but he _loved_ reading Vampire Knight. He also loved many other manga with romance, drama, thriller, vampires, action, or suspense!

And in the manga he was reading, it was the beginning part of Vampire Knight Guilty; so of course, he was totally lost in it.

But suddenly, Kankuro crashed through the door and it flew off it's hinges out the open window! The mentioned annihilator of the door just stood there in the middle of the room while panting and desperately trying to get his breath back. Gaara meanwhile, warily looked up over the manga to see the destruction before him.

"...I'm not putting that door back this time." Gaara commented.

Kankuro finally stopped panting and grabbed Gaara's arm while staring him down directly in the eyes. Gaara assumed he was just trying to be dramatic again...

"COME WITH ME!"

Gaara just blinked and stared blankly into his eyes. He knew _not_ to respond to something that insane. The way Kankuro said that; his voice was hoarse and evil at the same time.

"Kankuro...have you been playing _Pokemon Battle Revolution_ on the _Nintendo wii_ in your room at midnight again?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro's eyes suddenly narrowed to slits and he mumbled: "Maybe..."

Gaara rolled his eyes and Kankuro pretty much dragged him off the bed and to the floor. The puppet master was really starting to crack it seemed. Gaara knew that playing that game at midnight did awful things to a person...

"LISTEN! We can't let Temari and Shikamaru get together; so come with me! I need help plotting!" Kankuro explained frantically.

With that (frantically) explained, Kankuro dragged Gaara out of his door-_less _room and to his own bedroom. And once again, Gaara didn't get to read his manga!

XXXX

**MEANWHILE...**

Temari continued eating huge handfuls of Skittles (because she _loved_ Skittles) and changed the channel on the television.

"Hmm...I haven't heard any mayhem in a little bit." Temari commented to herself. "I probably should check things out-"

Temari cut herself off when she noticed what was on the channel: an episode of her favorite anime; _Blood+_!

The wind mistress's eyes turned into hearts and she gasped as she noticed it was on. And then she cooed a bunch of nonsense that has nothing at all to do with the story's plot, so it was skipped to the part where she started watching it; totally forgetting about there being no mayhem in the house.

XXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

I can't believe what's happening. Kankuro literally dragged me into his room. He then slammed the door shut and ran over to the window; closing the curtains. I sighed as he turned around very slowly and smirked evilly.

And believe me; Kankuro's evil smirks really need work. They're nothing compared to some wicked smiles I've done in the past...what? Is bringing up the past wrong? At least I'm not going into a very useless flashback.

"Kankuro, _why_ are we here?" I asked eventually; a little hesitant though.

"I told you. Now let's get down to business!"

Kankuro then brought a huge book from _thin air_ and held it out.

"What is that supposed to be?" I asked in an annoyed fashion while pointing. "That has got to be the biggest book I've ever seen..."

Kankuro chuckled evilly-which needed some work... and then he showed me the title: _The Over-Protective Brother's Guide To Saving Their Older Sister From Dating A Lazy Shinobi From -Insert Hidden Village Name-._

I wanted to anime faint at that point. But I didn't; I settled for a huge sweatdrop as I continued to blankly stare. That had to be the most _longest_-yet _ironic_ title I've ever seen...

"The book may be huge," Kankuro paused to let the words hang in the air. I rolled my eyes at that. "But it's gonna help us ruin the chances of those two getting together, Gaara!"

I glanced away and then rubbed my temples. Seriously, why does Kankuro have to be...like this? I mean, this is a really stupid way to plot something. Wouldn't it be easier to just forbid Temari from seeing Shikamaru and kick the latter out of the village?

I had to think of something fast: before Kankuro dragged me into this crazy thing...

"Kankuro, that book isn't going to help us. I don't think it will help _anybody_."

Kankuro groaned and waved his hand really, really fast in the air. I assumed he was trying to wave it dismissively; failing though.

"Have a little faith!" Kankuro shouted.

And then he opened the book; to the first page. I swear, that book looked like it had _ten thousand_ pages...

"Chapter One: Know Where You Stand, Where The Lazy Shinobi Stands, Where Your Sister Stands, And where-"

That did it.

I called over a wave of sand; and it snatched the book right from Kankuro's hands and threw it out the window. Then as it floated back, Kankuro stared in complete shock.

"Gaara!"

"That book couldn't help us."

"But you didn't give it a chance! HAVE a little faith!"

"...How did you get that book anyway?"  
"Oh, I just found it on Ebay and thought I could use it to place the tools I use on my puppets on."

"That sounds terrible."

"I know, right?"

XXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Gaara and Kankuro stared at each other blankly for several seconds. Eventually, Kankuro cleared his throat to clear away the awkward feeling.

"So what do you think we should do?" Kankuro asked as he crossed his arms; staring at the floor as he did so. "If my idea was...tch...'stupid' then what do you have in mind?"

Gaara glanced around and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I was thinking: we should just _see_ what happens between them and then _interfere _randomly." Gaara explained knowingly.

Gaara knew what he just said was right. With that said, he wordlessly walked out of the room leaving a stunned Kankuro behind. Once Gaara completely left, the middle sibling anime fainted melodramatically.

...Of course, it wasn't dramatic enough. Because he's really awful at being dramatic.

**Continued.**

XXXX

...Well? This was probably a really stupid chapter. -.-' But hey, I intended for the most parts of this fic to not make sense and be a little bit stupid.

BTW, Shikamaru and Temari didn't interact in this chapter, but they will in the next. ;)

**I added a few references in this fic. If you want to know more, this is the list:**

The part with Gaara having a tough time getting the superglue is a reference to something that actually happened to ME one time. -_-' Though I _didn't_ get my hand glued to my neck! ;)

When it was mentioned that Kankuro has a dress-up collection for his puppets, that was a reference to a conversation I had with a friend of mine, Ann. She reads the Naruto manga (but doesn't watch the anime) and we once were fooling around: she mentioned that Kankuro's so weird, he might play dress-up with his puppets when everything's calm.

The part with Gaara asking Kankuro with he was playing Pokemon Battle Revolution on his wii, was a reference to something that happened to me back in December of last year: it was a Saturday night (midnight) and my little brother was playing that game. I had to literally pull him away from it. -_-

Finally; The part with Temari getting excited about Blood+ being on, is a reference to one of my fics: 'The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip'. In that fic, the three siblings (obviously from the title) go on a road trip and Temari is addicted to that anime!

...Anyway, I hope this chapter was fine. The mayhem's not too big yet, but will definitely pick up soon! ;D

The next update...? Hopefully soon. -.-

_**Read and review~!**_


	6. Wanna Go Out?

**Author's Note: I'm finally back with the sixth chapter! ^.^ Wow, I almost hate myself for not updating on time! But finally, I have the next chapter. I have to say...I didn't really expect this fic to keep going like this; you readers seem to like it.**

**Of course, I think we ALL know why it's liked; because of ShikaTema. ;)**

**Well anyway, here's the sixth chapter. It actually includes some interaction from Shikamaru and Temari...so it's probably better than the previous. :P And...sorry about this chapter being very short!**

**Enjoy~**

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Six: Wanna Go Out?**_

_0000_

**NORMAL POV:**

Almost an hour. Shikamaru had been in the Sand Sibling's home for almost an _hour_; and he really couldn't believe it himself! It was strange, it wasn't too bad like he thought it would be...but the Nara was still very careful; any wrong words or actions would get him in more hot water with Gaara and Kankuro!

Though...they weren't a big threat..._yet_ of course. But he knew they were planning something because he hadn't seen them in a little bit. So obviously, they were up to something. Shikamaru just hoped that he wouldn't give in, in the past he had given in sometimes to challenges. But not this time. He's willing to put up with those two-well one's the idiot, the other is just slightly intimidating!

Well, he really liked Temari; though she was very 'troublesome' to him, he knew he had to confess eventually or she would slyly find out on her own.

And Temari was very good at doing that!

Lazily glancing over at the clock on the wall, Shikamaru noticed it was noon. If he was back home, he would definitely have been secretly snoozing in the basement on this particular day. But he wasn't at home; so he was just lying there on the bed either counting the spots on the ceiling or having an unnecessary flashback. He knew that he couldn't stay there though, he sat up and listened to some footsteps that were coming down the hall.

"Kankuro...are you carrying a _sickle_?"  
"Wha-ACK! N-no..."

"Yes you are! Where the hell did you get that THING?"

"...Miho gave it to me last Christmas, remember Temari?"

"Oh...yeah. After all, Miho IS the Sand's number one Weapon Mistress! Wait...WHY do you have a sickle and standing outside the guest room?"

"I was..."

Shikamaru flinched when he heard a dramatic gasp and then the sound of someone's foot stomping the floor.

"You were coming to KILL Shikamaru!"

"WHAT? Now way! I was going to-"

"Give me the sickle, jackass."

"But..."

"**I WANT THE SICKLE!**"  
Shikamaru shook his head and walked over to the door. He pressed his ear against the door and heard a very long sigh and the sound of metal clattering.

"Good. Now be a man and SUCK IT UP!"

"Temari..."

"And another thing: tell Gaara to suck it up as well! I'm tired of your crappy plans to practically kill Shikamaru!"

"But-"

"AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, **GET SOME FREAKIN' DEODORANT!**"

After that very loud string of dialogue, Shikamaru heard Temari storm off, and Kankuro pitifully sulk off. He sighed and opened the door and left the room.

**[::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

I can't believe I'm actually thinking like this, but I want to get out of the house. ...Maybe that's just because this house is total mayhem. I swear, if Gaara wasn't the Kazekage, they would probably be all thrown out into the desert to those huge sand dunes.

...Seriously, how can they be so crazy when at home? It must be real interesting when they're alone together and there's nobody around to witness anything.

I walked along the hall, and occasionally glanced at the few pictures along the walls and the few furniture pieces. Suddenly, I bumped into somebody..._Gaara_.

...Oh great.

"Hey." I lamely said without a tone.

He stared at me. I'm sure most people would get a little uncomfortable with a stare like that. But oddly, it had no effect. ...I must be turning into Naruto; no kind of stare ever really affects him.

"Hey?"

Well...this is kind of awkward now. We both just kind of stood there, I placed my hands in my pockets and lazily glanced around. Well...my main mission is to convince him to send some shinobi to help us counter those attacks. So I guess this is now or never to ask 'em, right?

"Listen, my mission is to get your help." I blurted out; not too fast though.

That must have really interested Gaara. Because he stared at me again; but I noticed the curiosity in those icy eyes...so I guess that's a good sign. Besides, I can't ever read this guy.

"What mission?"

I blinked. ...Repeatedly several times. I felt a sweatdrop starting to form on my head and I stared very, VERY blankly at him.

"You didn't know I came here for a mission?" I asked.

"I knew that. But nobody told me the details..."

"Well, that's troublesome." I replied; scratching my neck and looking away.

I sighed and looked back at him.

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**GAARA'S POV:**

This is very awkward. I was just walking down the hall...and then I bumped into Shikamaru. Where was he going anyway? I don't know; but he's probably going to Temari.

After a few seconds he lamely greeted me, and I'm not good at responding to really lame greetings; that's why I never greet Kankuro when he randomly visits the office during his (abnormally long) freetime.

Suddenly, the Nara blurted out the details about the mission he's on. I didn't really know the details; someone should have told me. But now that I think about it...nobody ever tells me _anything_ much these days.

So let me see...he's here because he has to convince me to send some shinobi out to help the Leaf by countering some attacks from the Hidden Rocks? Well...this answer all comes down to me.

Right here...right now I have to answer him. But why does it have to be him? I personally think Shikamaru should have got lost in a sandstorm on his way here. I want to help the Leaf.

...More then anything.

Still, of all the shinobi Lady Tsunade could have sent...

"...I will not help." I refused bluntly.

I hated saying that. But this guy just wants to finish the mission and do something to Temari along the way as well. My own wants can't happen at a time like this. Especially with Kankuro plotting some idiotic plan right now...

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed to slits. And I could sense he was kind of annoyed. Running my fingers through my red hair, I walked off wordlessly to my room (which finally has a door again).

My refusal wasn't a smart choice though. I knew those attacks could possibly destroy the village. I sighed and turned around as I stopped walking. Shikamaru turned around as well and stared at me in confusion.

"I will help though Nara," I mentioned. "If I become convinced that you're a trustworthy person."

And with that said, I walked off without a reply. Though he didn't know just what I was going to go do: finish reading my Vampire Knight manga after being pulled away by Kankuro. I really want to know what will happen next...

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**NORMAL POV:**

After Shikamaru and Gaara encountered in the hall of the second floor, the former had those last words floating through his mind. What could he have meant by that? Was he talking about Temari or-

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS~!"

Shikamaru cringed at that sound. It sounded like...a really annoying (troublesome) girl screeching!

"MATSURI! IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!"

"BUT IT _IS_ TEMARI! OMG~! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, SERIOUSLY!"

Shikamaru didn't want to; but he quickly dashed into the kitchen to see what that noise was coming from. He entered to see Temari talking to...Matsuri from earlier. But Matsuri was blushing vividly and looking like something VERY good happened to her.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Shikamaru asked; almost out of breath from the running. He couldn't remember the last time he ran like that. "What's with all the screaming?"

Temari rolled her eyes and pointed towards the obsessive fangirl before them.

"Matsuri found out that Gaara got the new Vampire Knight manga; she got robbed of her money and can't go buy one herself..."

"And I came to borrow his!" Matsuri finished; smiling brightly.

"Matsuri, I doubt Gaara would let you borrow it." Temari commented as she stared at the other girl.

Matsuri gasped and started waving her arms around wildly. Shikamaru took a step back before he got punched by them.

"But I'm his student! He and I have a very special relationship!" Matsuri protested as she placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, I'd be willing to risk my life for him and he would-"

"Goodbye!"

Temari suddenly pushed Matsuri back through the doorway. And Matsuri screamed indignantly as she fell off the porch and face-first into a pile of sand comically. The wind mistress then sighed and slammed the door shut. Shikamaru witnessed the whole scene and his eyes were very wide from that.

"Sorry about her." Temari said as she smirked and looked over at Shikamaru. "I really hate these fangirls; their behavior is very annoying."

"Yeah...they are troublesome. Is Matsuri going to be alright?"

"Oh, she might get a concussion or something. But it really doesn't matter; I never liked her anyway." Temari replied casually.

Shikamaru stared at her blankly and nodded. But somehow, he kind of agreed with her; he didn't like the young kunoichi either much. She reminded him so much of Sakura's behavior from the past.

The two then sighed simultaneously and glanced around. There was some silence. Finally after three full seconds, Temari decided to break the silence.

"Would you like to go out or something?" Temari suddenly blurted out. She then blinked repeatedly and blushed faintly as she noticed Shikamaru's 'WTF?' expression. And quickly added: "I MEANT: take a stroll around the village or something. After all, you haven't been here in a long time. I bet you also couldn't find the house!"

Shikamaru thought for a minute, sighed when he realized she somehow new he couldn't find the damn house, and smirked very slightly.

"Sounds fine."

Temari smirked and crossed her arms.

"Fine...I'm just going to go get something." Temari said as she walked off. She then turned around sharply and pointed. "Stay here."

With that said, Temari quickly ran into the living room where her sandals were. She put them on, brushed through her hair slightly, and couldn't stop the smirk that made it's way there onto her face.

"(_...While we're out, this could be my chance to confess to him. We'll be alone...and Gaara and Kankuro won't be able to interfere stupidly._)"

Temari walked over to the doorway and her face fell slightly as she grabbed the wall and peaked through.

"(_But I'm not real good at it...and plus, I can't be confident with this. It's not like...a __**fight**__ where I could be naturally confident!_)"

Temari sighed and clenched her hands into fists tightly. She smirked somehow as she started walking back into the kitchen.

"(_It's a chance to take. I'll just have to go with the flow._)"

**Continued.**

**[:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::]**

**There! It's finally updated! But WILL Temari be able to confess to Shikamaru? And what about him? Well he confess to her first? Will there even _BE_ any confessions of any kind in the next chapter? Did Matsuri get a concussion?**

**Only I know so far. ;) Or _DO_ I? Heehee...**

**ANYWAY, I hope this chapter was fine. It probably wasn't too funny though. :( And a lot of people (Gaara fangirls) hate Matsuri's guts. I can tolerate her; but I'm not real into the GaaraxMatsuri pairing much anymore. This fic kind of bashes Matsuri if you haven't noticed. *Winks knowingly***

**Well anyway, next update? I'm hoping soon. I'm going for Friday night! :)**

_**Read and review! ;)**_


	7. The Extremely Awkward Chapter!

Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update! I was working on a few other things...oh, and life interfered too. -.-**

**Anyway, it's a new chapter. I kind of...couldn't think of much to happen. But I can say this: it's going to be kind of awkward!**

**Where we left off...**_**WILL Temari confess to Shikamaru? Or will he beat her to it? Did Matsuri actually get a concussion like Temari hoped? Will there be ANY confessions even in this chapter? What's currently up with Kankuro and Gaara? And WILL I ever stop typing these useless questions?**_

**...Okay...that last one didn't matter. -_-' Let's just get to the chapter already...**

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Seven: The Extremely Awkward Chapter!**_

_0_

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

Well I honestly have no idea how I'm going to do this. I have no problem admitting that, really. And I've been racking my brain for about five minutes; trying to think of some way to work this out.

I figure: I might as well get this over with. It is very troublesome. With Temari being Temari, I'll really have to think of some way to confess.

...But I got a feeling she'll just see through it all. Doesn't that always happen? Oh, it's happened several times, and it's way too troublesome to name them off. And plus, they have no use whatsoever to this fic's plot; and they will be skipped.

My eyes widening slightly, I quickly glanced around to make sure I didn't cause some misfortune to happen. I heard a rumor that breaking the forth wall...leads to misfortune for the characters; luckily I was able to sidestep that one.

Inwardly sighing with relief, I went back to thinking about what to do. Temari was still in the living room, probably getting her shoes or something like that. So this gives me a chance to sort out what to do.

After all, my mission is a two-day one. I have to somehow confess to Temari during that time; keeping it to myself is troublesome. And I'm sick of Ino's nosy hinting, Naruto's coaxing, Chouji's 'advice', and mom's not-so-subtle coaxing.

But my real mission is kind of getting in the way of that. Lady Tsunade shouldn't chosen me to do this; why can't that troublesome woman understand that Gaara and Kankuro pretty much hate my guts now? Gaara is like a living brick wall pretty much; he's always...there. ...In my way.

"I'm back."

By the sound of that voice, Temari must have entered the room. I looked over at her; she had on her sandals and her fan was attached to it's holder on her back. It was like her to carry that fan around; she always seems to do that. Even when there's no chance of a fight breaking out wherever she's at.

bet she also takes that fan with her at formal occasions too. Wow, now I have a very awkward image in my head of a formal party breaking out into a fight and Temari attacking some shinobi with her fan, wearing a beautiful emerald green dress!

"Hey, why are you staring off into space like that?" Temari asked me as she tilted her head. "Are you even awake?"

Temari took a step closer to me and she furrowed her eyebrows together and brought her hand up; she clenched into a fist and shook it slightly in the air. I think she was either pissed off or trying to mimic Sakura the day she found out about Sasuke and Sai being in a homosexual relationship...

"Kankuro! That idiot, I bet he did something to him!" Temari hissed. "Him and his hate towards Shikamaru! Why can't he just suck it up like man and move on ALREADY?"

"No wait! He didn't do anything to me...yet." I quickly mentioned; I was too caught up in that image of Temari actually wearing a dress.

Temari luckily stopped her crazy moment. And she sighed; obviously relived by that. Of course, wouldn't you be relived upon realizing that your very weird brother didn't do something equally weird to a shinobi from another that village?

"Good. Anyway...let's get going." Temari mentioned; obviously changing the awkward subject. "We should get going; I hate staying inside too long. And you probably could use a break away from your _pure impossible_ mission."

I'm guessing that Temari hoped I didn't hear the last part. But I did. And actually; what she said about the mission couldn't have been more SPOT-ON. It will be impossible; convincing Gaara to help the Leaf out (because he can't stand me and it shows).

If only she knew the half of it though! It's also going to be impossible trying to think of a way to confess to her...and I am a very boring guy with way too much time on his hands. Maybe if I keep that in mind, I can actually think of a good way to do this.

Anyway, we both walked towards the door and left. And I swear, I could have sworn the image of Temari wearing that emerald colored dress flashed through my mind again briefly as I (it was briefly, I'm serious!) glanced at her teal eyes.

...Oh god, this is going to be even more troublesome then I thought...

XXXXX

**MATSURI'S POV:**

I groaned and barely lifted my face up above the ground. I was in so much...unbelievable pain as I lied there in that sand. Temari really push me hard! She was so damn mean to me! And if I wasn't in severe pain from the fall, I would have probably cried a river of anime tears and totally cover the village with water! The village would then be: The Village Hidden In The Underwater Desert!

...Wow. I actually facepalmed at that moment. HOW could I have been so random and awkward at the same time?

"...Okay, maybe I'm just that crazy." I said to myself as I sat up. I spit out a mouthful of sand and crossed my arms over my chest. "But at least I don't overdo things! Oh wait...I already do that."

Anyway, anyway, I looked up at the force and noticed Shikamaru and Temari walk down it. As they walked passed me, Temari glanced at me from the corner of those _damned_ teal eyes and kicked sand in my FACE!  
MY FACE! SHE TOTALLY _KICKED_ SAND IN MY FREAKIN' FACE! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER; I THOUGHT SHE REALLY LOVED ME LIKE A SISTER!

At this point, I started randomly crying anime tears as I collapsed into the sand. ...Oh well, at least I didn't get a terrible concussion!

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

Ahh...there really is nothing like getting out of the house. Even if you're just walking through some dull sandy streets and a depressing looking village! Wait a minute...the village really DOES look depressing from this angle!

I quickly turned to the left and my eyes widened. HOW COME I NEVER NOTICED THIS VILLAGE WAS DEPRESSING?

...Ah forget it.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked coolly; quickly walking back over to Shikamaru's side and acting like myself again. "There isn't much of course; but at least it's simple."

Shikamaru glanced at me, ahead, and then a building. Putting in hands in his pockets (that's surprisingly cute and nonchalant at time same time...) he shrugged his shoulders. That's so typical; I rolled my eyes as I realized that suddenly. But I still couldn't help but look away at a random building and smirk.

"I dunno. Anywhere is fine." He replied. Well, he was a little late with the reply, but I was completely expecting that.

"Well...you're really not making this easy, are you?" I teased suddenly.

Oh, it was very much worth teasing at that point. I could have sworn that I noticed him smile a little; I'm very good at quickly reading him. Still...the silence after that was kind of intimidating; I didn't know what to expect.

"It's hard for things to be simple with you around."

I actually was kind of taken by surprise when I just heard that. I'm guessing that he didn't know I heard it, because he said in kind of a low tone. I have to admit though...I inwardly laughed a little bit, but smirked (to replace a big, stupid grin) and blushed very slightly.

The rest of the walk was a little bit silent. I didn't like that; but I went along anyway. We eventually walked past a small restaurant after about ten minutes. I realized that that was my favorite restaurant; the food there is very good! I was able to sneakily convince him that we should stop there and get an early supper.

He agreed and we went inside to eat. But I will admit, the meal was actually a little too quiet for my liking. I could tell there was obviously _something_ on his mind...but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. And taking a sip of water, I noticed he was staring at me slightly...almost like he was analyzing me or something.

Well...we obviously both had something on our minds. I don't know about Shikamaru, but I was wondering how the hell I could even confess to him.

Ugh...this was going to much more harder than I thought!

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV (IN THE LEAF):**

In the Leaf, Ino Yamanka yawned and placed her hands on her lap as she swung her legs back and forth in a hypnotizing fashion while she sat alone on a bench. The air felt cool and nice; while a breeze blew through the area and played her long locks of hair.

"I wonder how Shikamaru's doing...he's been gone for three days." Ino said aloud. "I hope that rare motivation I gave him hasn't worn yet!"

Ino sighed and opened her bright blue eyes and stared at the grass beneath her feet.

"He's going to need a TON of motivation if he's going to finally try and confess to Temari. With luck; he can and they'll FINALLY get together and end the suspense that's really driving me INSANE!"

Ino brought her hand up to her chin; her arm resting on her leg, and rested her head on it.

"Now since I'M over him...I'll have to look for someone else." Ino mumbled to herself. She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows together. "Both Sasuke AND Sai are taken...by each other, Chouji isn't appealing to me, apparently from Sakura: Kiba has something going on with Hinata, Shino and Neji freak me out, Naruto's pining over Gaara from afar, and I'm not gay; so the girls are all out..."

Ino groaned and leaned back against the bench. She clenched her hands into fists and stared up at the very blue and clear sky, a grin somehow forming on her face.

"Maybe _Lee_ is free tonight..."

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV (IN THE SAND):**

I haven't really been paying attention to the time. But I have noticed that it's getting a little late; probably around 4:00.

Me and Temari have been out for a little while. That's fine with me; but Gaara and Kankuro are probably paranoid and think I put handcuffs on Temari and raped her in an alley or something...

"Wow, time passed so quickly." Temari mentioned as she looked over at me. "I'm getting a little tired."

"Maybe we should stop walking then. I think I see a bench over there." I pointed out as I glanced over at a bench that was to the side of the village streets.

"Okay then." Temari replied; smirking slightly.

We both then walked over to the mentioned bench. I was actually kind of tired too; I had a really troublesome day in this village after all.

We both sat down at the bench. Temari placed her fan on the side and smiled as she stretched her legs and glanced up over at the setting sun.

I couldn't help but look over at Temari while she did that. Weirdly, in the setting sun...she actually seemed beautiful. Well, she already seemed that way to begin with; but it's way too troublesome to go back and think about that. The setting sun seemed to make her hair look more golden...and did her teal eyes just sparkle briefly?

Oh shit, I can't remember my strategy I was going to use to confess...what can I do now? This would be a good chance to do it, but it's too troublesome to think of a confession right on the spot!

In my thoughts, I didn't notice Temari glancing at me with a frown right there on her face. Silence once again overcame us and she suddenly sighed deeply out loud.

"There's something on your mind..."

I blinked and looked over at her. I was a little surprised at what she just said. How did she even know that? Is she just that much of a pain? Ah...probably.

"How do you-"

"Maybe I can read you easily...or maybe not. But there's..." She seemed to be a little hesitant and looked away slightly before scratching her cheek a little bit. "...There's actually something on my mind too."

I was a little shocked for a moment there. I wondered...could she have been-wait, I can't assume that! It's too sudden! If I could facepalm myself without awkwardly ruining the moment, I would do that at this point...to clear these thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked suddenly; damn, I wish I could have taken that back.

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Temari was a little hesitant at that point. She shifted in her seat briefly and rested her head on her arm; against the bench's arm. Meanwhile, Shikamaru just stared at her in confusion.

The both of them pretty much had the same thoughts going at that point. The big question going through their minds that same time in sync was: _Should I?_

"Well...it's...see..." Temari furrowed her eyebrows together, angry at herself, and sighed. "...It doesn't matter; it's not important anyway."

"...Oh."

The two then continued to sit there for several seconds in silence. Shikamaru wasn't convinced that whatever she was thinking about wasn't important. It would have been a really good chance to confess to her; IF he hadn't ruined it by asking what was on her mind.

And at that point, the two of them just wanted to facepalm themselves. Shikamaru was annoyed with himself, and Temari was angry with herself.

But strangely, the moment wasn't all that tense like earlier. Temari turned slightly to face Shikamaru, and he glanced at her.

One was about to say something, but suddenly a good-sized wave of sand suddenly flew towards them.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!" Temari shouted suddenly as she noticed the sand.

Shikamaru noticed it too. And they both quickly jumped backwards off the bench and stared in shock as the sand just hit against the bench.

"DAMN! YOU MISSED HIM!"

"He was too fast..."

Temari heard those voices and she scowled as she realized who they were: _Gaara_ and _Kankuro_.

Temari and Shikamaru then looked over towards the street, and they saw Kankuro and Gaara. At that point, Temari wanted to kill the two of them for that.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Temari shouted at them. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TRY AND KILL US!"

"WELL YOU'VE BEEN GONE SO LONG!" Kankuro shouted back.

Kankuro actually realized that they all probably looked like idiots: standing there from a distance and shouting at each other. He quickly made some crazy gesture to Gaara (that he barely understood) and they both walked over to where they were at.

"Kankuro was getting paranoid; he kept thinking that you put _handcuffs_ on Temari and _raped_ her in an alley or something like that..." Gaara mentioned.

Shikamaru sighed, and Temari just scowled even more at them.

"That's so stupid! Kankuro, that wouldn't ever happen!" Temari yelled.

"Well with HIM," Kankuro paused and pointed indignantly at Shikamaru; Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. "Anything could happen!"

Temari clenched her hands very tightly into fists; veins now forming on them. And an angry vein actually appeared on her head (anime-style) and she reached over and grabbed her fan; opening it and holding it out threateningly.

"You're dead..." Shikamaru muttered, actually kind of glad.

Gaara backed up and glanced away.

"For the record: Kankuro was the one who was paranoid. I was just caught up in the mix." Gaara mentioned.

With that said, Temari smiled slightly at him. But she went back to scowling at Kankuro very quickly. And at a very alarming speed, she charged at him; he gasped and took off running. Because he was very defenseless without his puppets.

As Shikamaru and Gaara stood there staring blankly, Temari chased Kankuro down the village streets, over the rooftops, and even way out into the desert.

"...What do we do know?" Shikamaru suddenly asked lazily.

"Well...they could be a while. Let's just go back to the house." Gaara replied.

Shikamaru sighed and suddenly questioned himself why he always got the really crazy missions. The two started walking back to the house as they heard Kankuro's distant screams.

"So is this an everyday occurrence?" Shikamaru asked.

"Pretty much." Gaara replied knowingly.

Suddenly thinking about it, Shikamaru decided to ask for Gaara's help to help the village. He didn't know why it suddenly came to them as they walked away, but it did.

"Hey, will you just set everything aside and help the Leaf counter those attacks?" Shikamaru suddenly asked; getting pretty desperate.

And then more silence overcame them. Gaara just stared straight ahead, his blue/green eyes briefly appearing to have a look of interest in them. But Shikamaru shrugged that feeling off.

"...No."

Shikamaru just blankly stared at him and sighed as he put his arms behind his head. This was going to be a completely troublesome mission; that was for sure.

And then as the sun started to completely set, Shikamaru and Gaara seemingly walked into it as they went back to the house.

Oh, and Kankuro's many distant screams from the desert made several windows on buildings crack. They also made Matsuri fall into her bathtub and break her nose, Miho trip over a sand dune, Baki to fall out of a window he was standing by, and many old guys on the council to fall to the floor's of their homes.

Gaara inwardly flinched when he realized that there was going to be a whole lot of complaints about Kankuro's screams and that there needs to be a much bigger hospital, and that a whole lot of windows would need to be replaced...

**Continued.**

XXXXX

**So nobody confessed. T_T**

**Well...I kind of already knew that. ;) After all, that won't come for just a little bit longer. I hope this chapter was fine...despite the random awkward moments that was probably there.**

**If there's OOC moments...I can't help that. -_- Oh, and the part with Temari attacking Kankuro for ruining the moment was written on a whim. That's why it probably seems rushed...**

**Well let me know how this chapter turned out! And stick around for the next chapter. I'm not sure when the next update will be...hopefully soon!**

_**Read and review~**_


	8. Dinner Preparations And A New Plan

Author's Note: I really don't have much to say about this chapter. ^^; Just read the chapter and be satisfied by the ShikaTema, kay? :P

...Anyway, here's the chapter. It was written up as of **10/2/2010** and posted **today**! ^^;

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Eight: Dinner Preparations And A New Plan.**_

_00_

**KANKURO'S POV:**

Like I said before...I'm not real good with "narrating" or anything. So...I'm taking a shot.

Anyway, I don't know why Temari just started attacking me! THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR! Seriously, I didn't do anything wrong; I was...maybe a little paranoid. I just wish she would have understood that!

Now that I think about it...I really wish I brought some of my puppets along. I wanted to; so I could...you know, knock some sense into that lazy excuse of a Leaf shinobi...but Gaara told me I'd just look like an idiot.

Haha! Please! I think we ALL know that I've looked like an idiot for a very long time know; so why should I even try to change?

I shuddered to think of Temari's violent attacks in the desert...I was defenseless as she pretty much beat me to a bloody pulp! Urgh...that's so terrible.

Finally, Temari was DONE beating me up. She panted and folded her fan back as I lie in a sand dune, all crushed and beaten into a disfigured pile. She wiped her forehead and just causally put her fan back into it's holder...or whatever you call it. I've never looked into what it's called...I'll remember to google that later on the internet.

"I think you've learned your lesson." Temari commented as she looked over at me. "Let's go home; it's almost six..."

"Ugh..."

"Don't be such a wimp, Kankuro!"

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

"Do you have any nines?"

"...No."

"Okay...so that's really troublesome..."

Shikamaru lazily glanced at the cards he held in his hands and then at Gaara; who was sitting across from him at the table.

Since Kankuro and Temari probably wouldn't have been back for a while...Shikamaru and Gaara really didn't know that to do. So they both just settled on a game of 'Go Fish'.

But there was actually a TWIST to the game; Shikamaru mentioned that if he won, Gaara would have to suck up his dislike of him ans agree to help the Leaf. But then Gaara mentioned that if he won, Shikamaru would have to pack his things and go back to the Leaf; and mentioned that he would abort the mission.

So they've been playing for an hour. And still, it wasn't really going ANYWHERE. Shikamaru could usually read an opponent in anything; easily figuring out a winning strategy. Whether it was a fight, shogi, or just...any game...

But Gaara was VERY unreadable. He showed no sings of even _beginning_ to crack under his constant staring at him.

...Shikamaru was beginning to actually wonder if Gaara even was normal even after having that monster extracted; because no normal person was THIS unreadable!  
"Hey, when do you think They'll be back?" Shikamaru suddenly asked; hoping to make Gaara lose all his focus on the game.

Gaara just blinked. Yeah, blinked; he wasn't fazed at all! Shikamaru was really beginning to lose his mind at that point...

"Kankuro and Temari? They should be back soon..." Gaara sighed and briefly glanced at a random watch that appeared on his wrist. "...After all, they do tend to be a while."

"...True."

They both went back to the game. And suddenly, they heard a few grunts. Then they heard someone slam the door open and walk in.

"Hey! We're back!"

"They really do have a certain time-limit..." Shikamaru mumbled; hearing Temari's voice.

"Let's finish this some other time." Gaara spoke up. "...Even though we were getting nowhere."

"Sounds fine. I have WAY too much time on my hands anyway." Shikamaru lazily replied.

They both wordlessly got up, and Gaara used some sand to clear the table and put the cards away. Shikamaru just blankly watched the entire scene; all while wondering how much easier an ability like that could make one's life...

And thus, he made a mental note to later ask Gaara that!

XXXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

Okay...the table's cleared and the cards are put away. So I guess there's no point in staying around.

I probably should go see how badly Temari beat up Kankuro...probably worse than usual I bet. After all, that is pretty much a daily routine.

Still...I have a feeling that they were about to confess to each other. At least, that's what I thought; I could be really wrong...because I don't understand things like that. Looking over at the Nara, I noticed he was...staring at me? Okay...I can't really take this. It's creepy.

Maybe if I just wordlessly walk off into the kitchen, he'll take the hint that I'm annoyed? I've seen Miho do that when Kankuro would start asking her really stupid questions about how she carried all her weapons around without scraping herself. Maybe it will work for me...

So I walked into the kitchen wordlessly, and Shikamaru followed. I inwardly rolled my eyes; he probably wanted to see if Temari was alright. …

"What happened out there?" Shikamaru asked as we entered the kitchen.

I glanced over; and I noticed Temari looking perfectly normal...and Kankuro lying on the floor apparently unconscious with many injuries. Obviously, Temari really destroyed him again. Somehow I kind of felt like this was my fault...because I told him he'd look weird carrying puppets around when there's no chance of a fight breaking out.

"Oh, the usual." Temari causally replied as she wiped some sand off her black kimono. "Can one of you take Kankuro to his room? I need to cook some dinner; and he's...in the way."

"I'll do it." I spoke up.

I then got a wave of sand to come down from the stairs and drag Kankuro up them and to his room. Temari looked pleased with that. (Because Kankuro is ALWAYS in the way; conscious or unconscious...)

"Great! Now I'll get started on supper; so do whatever the hell you do and I'll call when it's ready..." Temari mentioned.

...That's pretty much the routine, isn't it? And what I still don't understand is...how come Temari doesn't know what I do in my spare time? I mean, I pretty much have no bedroom door after this morning so...

"Alright."

Shikamaru turned around and left the room. I stared for a few seconds before shrugging my shoulders and leaving the room. I was...going to go read some manga...don't give me _that_ look...

XXXXX

**MIHO'S POV:**

I yawned and stretched my arms as I set down the last of my weapons I was shining up. I think that's all of 'em...there's so many, I can't really BEGIN to get them all together and shine them!

As I walk over to my diary on my nightstand, I take it and start writing down my schedule for the next day. I'm going to be really busy since the Kazekage's sending me out on some...what was it? Uh...I think it was a mission to some other country; it doesn't have any shinobi and I think he said I'm supposed to guard some guy back...

Sighing deeply, I facepalm. Seriously, how could I forget a mission? Maybe it's because I'm just so confused right now. Kankuro...my little break-up with him has gave me much confusion.

First of all: I just...think we're not a good match. I like to finish up work early and get things done; but he...doesn't much...unless the Kazekage tells him to. And I'm not into eating or talking; I also DO NOT like being around several people at one time.

Then...my childhood friend told me he's always had a crush on me and...GOD, WHY DO I ATTRACT A LOT OF GUYS?

"...Maybe it's the fact that I'm very emotionless on the outside. And...I don't particularly like dating." I said aloud; brushing my shoulder-length brown/blond hair out of my face.

I sighed again when I noticed that a photo of Kankuro I had in the diary accidentally fell out and lightly hit the floor of my room. I then picked it up and rubbed my eyes as I tiredly placed my diary on the bed.

"I guess I didn't really give him a good reason as to why I broke up with him. Maybe I should go back to their home and explain why."

"Sis, if you're going by their home; I'm going too!"

I blink and look over at the doorway to see my little sister; who was 14. She's the total opposite of me...it's kind of annoying.

"Why do you want to come, Chi?" I asked.

"Because Temari owes me some money and I figured I should go get it!" Chi explained as she smirked. That was one thing I hated about her...she's so sneaky.

"...Fine." I replied tiredly. I really wanted to get some sleep from training!

With that...said, we both left my room and got our brown shinobi sandals. We then called out to our parents that we were leaving and then officially left. But the entire time, I wanted to just fall to the floor, curl up into a ball, and get some damn SLEEP!

...Yeah, I get tired really easily. Especially after a long day of training. This might be why Lord Gaara barely sends me out on missions...oh, I'll have to argue with him about that when we get to the house...

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

After about fourty minutes, I prepared some dinner ('ya gotta love meals that are already cooked, and you just heat them up, right?) for us. Well...I guess my cooking MIGHT not be the best, and I guess I wouldn't want Shikamaru to have to suffer through it.

...Wait. Am I becoming kind of soft?

"(_Kay...the food's ready. And I'm sure that everyone's starving like I am! I better just get the food in there, eat, and then have a long 'talk' with Gaara and Kankuro. Because I hate that they're still doing this to him! He really never actually DID anything to them!_)"

I sighed and quickly grabbed the four plates of food. Rolling my eyes while having an unnecessary flashback, I walked into the dining room.

But I'm not gonna lie; I was thinking about how I completely blew the chance to confess to Shikamaru today...wow, I really do suck at things like that!

This just isn't something I'm an expert at. I can't even remember the last time I ever had a boyfriend either...I think that's because Gaara murdered him in his sleep after he caught us about to have sex in my room one night.

Anyway, I placed the four plates on the table. And I took a step back to stare at...the scene before me. Or...whatever the hell it's called.

There before me, was the dining room. Which isn't too big; but it's enough. The walls are painted a plain color and the floor matches. The table itself is big enough for four people at the most. I suckered Kankuro into buying it for when we have guests.

...We don't have many guests. In fact, we never have had any staying like this. I think that's why I'm kind of nervous about having Shikamaru over here...WHY do I feel like someone is giving me a blank stare?

I looked around and rolled my eyes before randomly walking over to the door that led to the kitchen. Slowly opening it, I went back to the kitchen to get some glasses of water.

"The three of us don't actually eat _together_ much..." I muttered aloud as I poured some water from a pitcher into glasses. "I eat at the couch while watching the TV, Kankuro either eats out or the shed behind the house, and Gaara...if he does get hungry...eats in his room."

I sighed and grabbed the cups of water. I walked back into the dining room and placed them beside each plate.

"...This is going to be a very awkward dinner." I declared; hoping I didn't jinx anything by saying that, I looked around warily.

"Hey, is the food ready yet? I'm starving!"

I closed my eyes in irritation and then looked over at Kankuro, who was holding an ice pack over his head.

"Yes. It's ready; can you let Gaara and Shikamaru know?" I asked.

"...Did you actually make the food, or was it already prepared?" Kankuro suddenly asked me as he glanced back and forth warily.

Ugh! I hate when he does this! I'm not the worst cook in this entire village like he says! ...Kankuro really needs to get what's comin' to him pretty soon...

"It was already prepared!" I replied as an angry vein appeared on my head. "Just go let them know already before I kick your ass out of the village!"

"Fine...fine...I'm going!" Kankuro whined as he backed away. "But you COULD do it yourself."

"Maybe someday that'll happen; like whenever you can actually learn how to clean the house once in a while..." I mentioned dryly.

Kankuro just stared at me blankly and walked off without another word. I normally would expect a comeback from him...but then again, I'm glad he said nothing. Because life is really great when he's not talking or commenting on some random thing!

Now maybe he'll be of use and let Shikamaru and Gaara know that dinner's ready...

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

About five minutes passed since Temari and Kankuro encountered. Kankuro, against his will, went to the living room and let Shikamaru know that dinner was ready. Then he went to Gaara's room and told him that dinner was ready; but stayed a few minutes when a "genius" plan came to mind.

Now in Gaara's room, Kankuro closed the door and walked over to the window and closed the curtains hastily as the warm air of the desert entered the room. Gaara just stared in his normal blank way and then Kankuro started talking again.

"Listen, I just came up with a GENIUS plan!" Kankuro announced proudly. His 'moment' kind of faded when he noticed Gaara's blank stare. "If we can work together, we can pull it off with great timing and get Shikamaru OUT of our house! It'll wreak havoc probably...but that doesn't matter!"

"Will it wreak havoc crazily like when you mistook a poor client from another land as an assassin?" Gaara asked.

"...Yes." Kankuro mumbled.

"That's good."

Kankuro smiled and totally dropped the subject about the incident Gaara brought up. He then did some really cheesy pose, Gaara blinked about 89 times when he witnessed it, and then he gestured towards the door for absolutely NO reason at all.

"Now here's the plan: Shikamaru's known to give up easily...and not even try to stand something that he labels 'troublesome' or 'too much work'..." Kankuro began. "So we just have to act COMPLETELY annoying; and he WILL give up and declare this mission of his much too 'troublesome'! Then...he'll leave and everyone's happy!"

Gaara didn't really understand that plan. It didn't make any sense at all; because he wasn't good at...being annoying. He couldn't really act any different; he was just himself.

Kankuro really wasn't thinking through about the plan apparently.

"Kankuro...I can't be annoying; I don't even _know_ how to be." Gaara pointed out bluntly. "Maybe you could think it through-"

"UGH! HAVE IT _YOUR_ WAY!"

Those words kind of...created an echo through the room. Gaara was so confused that he blinked about 136 times in ten seconds. Suddenly, Burger King came to mind as the words kind of sunk in.

"I guess I'LL just do all the work! But Gaara, feel free to help once in a while during the meal; I'll need it!" Kankuro mentioned as he opened the door.

Turning around swiftly, Kankuro smirked and then stepped out of the room.

"DON'T FORGET TO HELP ME ANNOY THAT ASSHOLE AT DINNER!"

"KANKURO, _WHO_ ARE YOU YELLING AT?"

"...What, Temari?"

"You're yelling at somebody!"

"I was...yelling at the neighbors..."

"BUT WE DON'T EVEN _HAVE_ NEIGHBORS, KANKURO!

"WELL, WHO'S _FAULT_ IS THAT?"

Gaara shook his head and got off his bed. Listening to those two was very annoying; they couldn't ever go a few minutes without having to yell or argue. Leaving the room and heading downstairs to the dining room, Gaara came up with a pretty good theory of why they didn't have neighbors...

And between all this, Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and, once again, questioned Tsunade's REAL reasons for sending him on the mission; instead of other available shinobi...

**Continued.**

XXXXX

...Yeah, I reallu don't know how this chapter became extremely random.

...Anyway, I hope it was fine. I don't think it was too good; I kept rewriting some of the parts a few times because they didn't seem to fit. :( Maybe they're fine NOW!

The next chapter involves Kankuro's self-proclaimed "genius" plan put into action. ;D But will things work out the way he wants...? You'll just have to find out. ^^

Be prepared for a really crazy dinner. I think it's going to be very random and insane; but still -hopefully- good. ;)

I don't know when I'll update...but I'll try to when I have the time. So there might be a LITTLE BIT of a wait. ^^;

_**Read and review.**_


	9. The Screwed Up Dinner

_**Author's Note: I know it's been a little of a wait. But it's not a big deal. This chapter is, well, CRAZY! O_O IDK if it's either GOOD crazy or BAD crazy. But it's definitely awkward for Shikamaru and the Sand Siblings. ;) Wouldn't it feel awkward in the situation they're all in? Of course!**_

_**Short and sweet; that's this story's style! *Shrugs shoulders shoulders* But this chapter is just a little longer.**_

_**Anyway, *Nods* let's just get to the chapter now...**_

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Nine: The Screwed Up Dinner**_

_000_

**NORMAL POV:**

Kankuro was positive that his plan would work. He was over-confident about it. He even pictured how it would end up: Shikamaru rolling his eyes and grabbing his stuff; then leaving in a hurry right back to his own village in defeat!

Sadly, in reality it probably wouldn't work out his way. Kankuro didn't want to think about that though, because he wanted to believe that he was a genius with coming with plans.

Quickly running to his room, Kankuro slammed the door shut behind him (slamming doors was really an everyday occurrence in the household) and walked over to his bed. He then got down on his knees and struggled to pull out a really heavy box.

"Ugh...this thing is much more heavier than the last time I hollowed it out." Kankuro mumbled to himself as he stared at the cardboard box he just hollowed out. "I thought I'd have to pull a Dragon Ball Z for a minute there!"

Shuddering at the thought of having to pull a Dragon Ball Z, Kankuro then frantically started biting the tape that covered the box; once he bit it off he pulled it back and his eyes widened with delight at what he saw.

Inside the cardboard box was...several small bottles with various poison in them. It took Kankuro about two months to "borrow" the poisons and keep them in that box for putting them in his puppet's weapons.

...But this time, Kankuro was going to take some poison for his self-proclaimed "genius" plan. He had it all planned out well. Maybe it would wreak havoc...but if he could use the poison the right way and not screw it up-

"Kankuro, put that away and come get dinner before I throw you plate out the window!"

-Like all his plans before.

Gasping from hearing Temari's tone, Kankuro raised his head up but accidentally hit it against a pile of wood that he had stacked up beside his bed. He then screamed out in pain and accidentally kicked the box back under the bed.

"I don't know why you're hollowing that stuff out, but just get your ass down here because we are SICK of waiting!" Temari mentioned as she scowled at him.

XXXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

...Why do I get so much abuse by everybody...?

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

I might have been wrong when I thought that playing a card game with Gaara was awkward. Let me say this: it is NOTHING compared to sitting beside him...alone...at a table.

God, how can one guy be so...lifeless? I know I shouldn't really say something like that, and I'm not really that lively either, but at least when the situation calls for it I actually can do something and show just a little emotion. Gaara on the other hand...is like a living wall.

And sitting here beside him...I feel like I'm slowly getting towards wanting to commit suicide. Seriously though, if Temari or Kankuro...or hell, even that stupid fangirl; Matsuri doesn't come here sooner...I'll actually be on the verge of wanting to kill myself!

Tapping my fingers against the table, I'm having to almost pinch myself just to make sure I don't fall asleep or something. Because, even though it's obvious, I usually tend to fall asleep...now and then.

"So...when do you think they will get here?" I asked suddenly; almost desperate to end the awkward silence.

Gaara sighed. Is that a good sign or not? Well anyway, I pretty much expected his answer. He didn't respond, but I could tell he was going to say something along the lines of: 'this is an everyday occurrence for me. Hopefully they'll be here soon if Kankuro isn't doing something stupid.'

"UGH! AT LONG LAST I'M HERE!"

Me and Gaara looked up to see Temari dragging Kankuro along by his arm. I almost smirked when I saw she had a pretty rough grip on his arm. And no, it was NO ordinary grip. I have actually seen here do that before the time we briefly ran into Matsuri one time. She had to pretty much crush her arm to drag her away from Gaara, who was oblivious to the situation while overlooking the village on that tower-thing.

"You didn't have to drag me!" Kankuro complained as his now-limp arm was released. "I could have come myself!"

"Yes...but you were trying to hollow out some POISON!" Temari snapped. "And I think I KNOW where you were going with that one!"

"Can we just eat before I commit suicide from the troublesome blankness?" I suddenly blurted out as I buried my head in my hands.

I didn't need to see the sibling's odd stares they were giving me at that point. I felt them. And frankly, I REALLY didn't care anymore.

I just wish I could quickly end this mission; somehow convince that living brick wall of a Kazekage to help the village, and also complete my other 'mission': finally confessing to Temari and getting it off my mind and other people off my back about it.

XXXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

...Did he just say he was about to commit suicide? Staring at Shikamaru blankly, I kind of wondered why. But then quickly realized that it had to be because of him giving up.

Hey, is Kankuro's plan really working this time? I doubt that a lot; but it seems very likely at this point.

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Finally, after tons of awkward staring, everybody finally got to start the meal. The meal really wasn't too much though, considering that it was just some random food already prepared that Temari just had to heat up. Kankuro was silently cheering that Temari didn't try to cook that time. And he also had a feeling that she didn't want to kill Shikamaru off with her cooking!

The way everybody was sitting was in this order: Kankuro was at the far right side of the table, and Shikamaru was in the middle with Temari by his side and Gaara sitting across from him. The way it was arranged was very insane, yes, but the siblings never actually ate together much. And now that they had a guest, they just didn't know how to arrange everything.

If it wasn't bad enough, it got WORSE when Kankuro started sending some pathetic glares in Shikamaru's direction as the latter ate hastily. Temari was eating pretty hastily too, but she was aware of Kankuro's horrible glares and would occasionally clear her throat while glaring at him.

Between all this, Gaara ate like a normal person and attempted to not pay attention to the chaos that was unfolding around him.

"...Damn, it's really hot in here..." Kankuro randomly commented; he winked at Gaaa when he noticed his blank glare that pretty much said: 'What the hell are you doing, idiot?' "Isn't it hot in here?"

"That's because we're in a desert and there's barely in air conditioning, dumbass..." Temari mumbled under her breath after swallowing her food.

"I guess it's hot in here." Shikamaru replied while rolling his eyes and wondering where he was going with that comment.

Kankuro thought for a minute, because he wasn't sure of where to go with that totally random comment he threw out for bait. Because he wanted Gaara to go along with him and comment about something random. Upon noticing that he was all alone, Kankuro wanted to sigh.

"...Why did you just say that?" Gaara finally asked after staring for a long period of time.

"Oh, I'm just...you know, trying to LIGHTEN the tense silence." Kankuro replied while waving his hand dismissively.

"I think you just made it worse, Kankuro." Temari commented after rolling her eyes. "I mean, we ALL know why it's hot in here."

"Because it's so freakin' tense!" Kankuro randomly shouted. "I CAN'T stand it! I'm going to DIE! I hate silence! SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!"

"You're really making it a lot worse now..." Gaara mentioned; trying to not want to bang his head on the wall in annoyance.

"JUST SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW YOUR ASS OUTSIDE AND LOCK YOU OUT!" Temari yelled before standing up.

Shikamaru just sighed between all this and inwardly questioned, once again, why he even accepted the mission in the first place. Even though...he already knew why.

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

Kankuro...ugh...well I'm not really sure what's his problem. Frankly, I don't want to find out. EVER.

Trying to take a few deep breaths, my blood seemed stop boiling and the angry vain, that randomly appeared on my head as if this we were all inside a anime, slowly faded. I'm so stressed out right now over what's happening...and I just want a NORMAL dinner! But Kankuro is making that impossible! Shikamaru is going to get the wrong idea; and the last thing I want is to have him think I'm so kind of mentally unstable woman who takes out her anger on her brother!

...Wait, I might have just described myself. UGH! I'M SO CONFUSED NOW!

"You just SIT down and finish the meal Kankuro," I mumbled while my left eye twitched. "And stop being weird for once!"

"Oh, I can't do that." Kankuro replied while sitting back down. He then, in a bored fashion, stared intently at his fingers. "Being normal isn't my thing, y'know. I stopped trying to be normal a LONG TIME ago."

"That's why we're never going to be considered normal." Gaara randomly commented after failing to tune out to the chaos around him; I knew that's what he was doing because it was so obvious.

"You read my mind." Shikamaru mentioned as he looked over at Gaara. I kind of wanted to facepalm at that point as I sat back down. "Only, I would added a 'troublesome' and-"

"WHO CARES?" Kankuro cried out indignantly before holding his fork up. "If you don't stop talking like that, I'm going to stick this fork in my throat and try to kill myself!"

"But wouldn't that just make everybody's day?" Gaara asked. He noticed the blank glare Kankuro gave him and just avoided eye contact all together while I rolled my eyes. "...I'll stop talking now."

...If we make it through this dinner, it will be a miracle. And the worst part is: we JUST started eating. I'm not sure how Shikamaru is even able to put up with the three of us! We aren't exactly perfect hosts; and never gonna be anywhere near perfect in fact. And chaos crazily unfolds when just one of us says something. I can't help but think it's kind of sweet that he's actually still here; I figured he wouldn't last ten seconds at first!

XXXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

Temari is either having fangirl thoughts or she's imagining a really 'hot' yaoi scene; because her face is starting to turn a really unhealthy shade of red.

...Ugh...I'm starting to lose my little appetite just thinking about what she could be thinking about. And for the record: I think Kankuro's "genius" plan isn't working.

I've been trying to make the dinner kind of awkward. You know; commenting about the truth...like how it was stupid for Kankuro to mention it was "hot in here". Glancing over at him, I notice he doesn't seem to believe I'm actually helping.

But that's all a part of _my secret plan_.

Fortunately, we all just went back to eating. It was pretty quiet for about two minutes. It wasn't really peaceful though: Temari was glaring at Kankuro and sending pathetic looks to Shikamaru afterward, Kankuro was winking at me every two and half seconds and then staring at Shikamaru. But what about me? Well...I was sending occasional glances to everyone before setting my gaze back on the table and making sure that I didn't wreak any havoc by glancing around randomly.

I would have taken another bite of food. But then I noticed Kankuro quickly slip a napkin under the table. And I blinked before I felt some paper material be slid into by hands. I looked blank again and gave Kankuro a look as he attempted to mouth the words: 'read it' inconspicuously.

However, it wasn't inconspicuous at all. Because Temari and Shikamaru noticed his mouthing and both looked at each other with "WTF?" expressions.

"_This is getting way too ridiculous._" I thought as I took the crumpled napkin and neatly unfolded it.

I wanted to roll my eyes after I read that. Because it had really sloppy writing, in red ink, that said: 'Follow my lead, bro. -Kankuro'

"_This couldn't get any worse..._"

Kankuro had apparently noticed I read the napkin as I blankly stared at him and threw it behind my shoulder carelessly.

"So...Temari," Temari blinked and looked over at Kankuro as he said that. "Do you remember what happened last Thanksgiving?"

My eyes widened as I recalled what happened. And then I looked blank once again and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe he was bringing up THAT incident of all things. WHY did it have to be that one?

"...Thanksgiving?" Shikamaru inquired; looking confused.

"Yeah. You were away elsewhere on a mission. And we invited over everyone else that day." Kankuro mentioned.

"Kankuro, let's NOT talk about that." Temari spoke up; attempting to hide her wary look by quickly taking a drink of water. "I thought we all agreed never to bring that up again. YOU might not care, but you should know how humiliation it brought upon me, Gaara, Naruto, and that fat guy who kept chugging down chips there was no freakin' tomorrow!"

"...What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asked finally; not seeing where we were all going. "And by the way, the 'fat guy' sounds like Chouji..."

"I think he was." I commented quickly.

I couldn't believe Kankuro had brought that incident up. Really, I can't. That was the craziest thing to ever happen from what I remember.

It was Thanksgiving. And Temari had been arguing with Kankuro about cooking some huge meal and inviting the Leaf 'friends' over. But Kankuro, obviously, was wary about doing that because she can't cook well. And it is a miracle if she does actually cook something good.

However, Temari was stubborn and tuned out to Kankuro's protests.

So by the holiday, Temari had cooked this really huge meal. I, of course, don't really have that much of an appetite even now. But she still forced me to join the meal as well. Anyway, it took about three days for all twelve to get to the village; they arrived exactly on the day itself at nine in the morning. Me and Kankuro figured that she was kind of down about Shikamaru not being able to be there because of a mission; so we didn't really bring that up.

We all (except Temari and the fat guy who loved it) had to choke down the food. And then afterward, Naruto mentioned he had to use the bathroom (I knew he was probably going to throw the meal all up) and he left quickly. A few minutes later, the everyone but the fat guy was in the living room talking; because he was having seconds of the meal with Temari.

I flinched in the present as I remembered the sudden scream and thud that had come from the bathroom after some disgusting puking sounds and a toilet flush. Me, Temari, and Chouji were the only ones who cared to know what had happened in there; so we went straight to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"_**What's happening in there, Naruto? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? ANSWER!**_" I remember Temari shouting as she nearly broke the door down.

I was freaked out. And I'm sure that fat guy was confused at what was going on. Right after that, Temari charged at the door but accidentally broke it down while me and the fat guy were absentmindedly leaning against it.

The three of us all fell in into the bathroom in random directions; Naruto, who had only screamed when he was washing his hands and got soap in his eyes then fell backwards, was on the floor and then got thrown into a random direction as well.

I sighed out loud as I remembered what that guy with the huge dog screamed after hearing our yelps and curses as we fell: "_**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE? COME ON, WE HAVE TO GO SEE WHAT HAPPENED!**_"

Within thirty seconds, the guy with the dog, Kankuro, Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Sai, and even Matsuri (who had showed up randomly to see me) violently ripped the door off it's hinges (which...was broken before they showed up; but I don't know why it was fixed) and gasped as they all saw the...awkward scene. I am really sure it was awkward. Because it sure was awkward for Temari, Naruto, and the fat guy.

See, when we all fell all over the room, Temari eventually landed on her back on the floor; but her hair got yanked out of it's style when she hit the towel rack. So she was lying there with her hair all messed up and her kimono-thing was falling off her shoulders as she struggled to get up. Meanwhile, me, Naruto, and the fat guy were all on top of her. And it was in a more suggestive type of way, to top that off.

I remember the poor "witnesses" reactions too: the guy with the dog stumbled back, Kankuro did a double-take, Sakura's eyes bugged out before she mumbled a barely audible 'ew' and made a disgusted face, Hinata's face turned a bright crimson color before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell backwards, Lee was freaking out and shouting about how 'youthful' Temari was, Sai looked interested and quickly started writing something on a notepad while mumbling something about how 'Naruto wouldn't satisfy, no wonder she's got the other two', and a dark red color dusted over Matsuri's cheeks as she gawked in shock.

Needless to say, it was all in all a very awkward Thanksgiving. And I can't believe Kankuro just brought it up.

However...judging by the sneaky look in Kankuro's eyes; I can tell this won't end well. And I know I should say something at this point. But...it isn't like anything would work.

XXXXX

**MIHO'S POV:**

I rolled my eyes as I watched Chi, my sneaky little sister, collect some money one of the guards at the village's borders owed her. I swear, I care about her a lot; but she really needs to get what's coming to her sometime. She's always making bets with people (winning about 50% of the time)! It's so annoying and very stressful; because I have to keep an eye on her and make sure doesn't end up doing something illegal!

"Chi, hurry up. I want to hurry and get to the house!" I called out to my sis from a small distance.

"I AM hurrying! It's not my fault all the guards are so naïve!" Chi called back; a smirk making it's way onto her face. "I still can't even believe I won this time! After all, WHO could guess that the old widow that lives across from the marketplace owns over 9,000 kimonos?" I sure couldn't! I am terrible at guessing, you know!"

"Yes...and that's why you will be the downfall of this village!" I called back."

"What? I can't here you from this far away!"  
I rolled my eyes and just sighed. My little sister was really going to be this village's downfall; if it doesn't already get ruined by the fact that I don't particularly want to be a shinobi. Actually, I never did want to be one...because I, despite other villager's beliefs, am weaker than I look. I never was good at controlling my chakra either; that's why I rarely use one of the few decent jutsu I know. My parents coaxed me into even joining the academy because I liked weapons and actually can fight with them well.

Honestly, I shouldn't really be considered a shinobi. Besides, I get exhausted easily; and I need sleep because I'm really cranky and bitchy when I don't get enough of it.

Suddenly, I sweatdropped. Why am I describing myself? Ugh...I really need to drag Chi to that house and then go home!

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Chaos had unfolded at the Sand Siblings' home. It all went down once Kankuro just HAD to bring up the crazy Thanksgiving incident that left Gaara and Temari with a little dignity and just a pinch of dismay between the lines. Shikamaru didn't know what had happened, due to being sent on a mission, so he was curious to know of what happened.

...But he kind of regretted his damned curiousity when Kankuro explained everything; even though Gaara had stuck sand over his mouth a few times and Temari kicked his shin about nine times.

"What the? That sounds troublesome..."

"Shikamaru, believe me...I had NO clue all that would really be misunderstood!" Temari suddenly announced as she shot Shikamaru a wary look.

"Well, that's what happened. Though it might have been misunderstood a little." Kankuro mentioned after taking a bite of food.

"Of course it was, dumbass! If you all hadn't treated the awkward moment like a DRAMATIC moment, it wouldn't have been that way!"

"I am officially tuning out to what events you all bring up from the past." Shikamaru announced...almost to himself after a slight facepalm.

"And if you think THAT is awkward," Kankuro mentioned; secretly smirking as he rested his chin on his hand. "Let me tell you about the time Gaara, Temari, and Baki got stuck in the basement on a stormy night while I was away on a mission..."

Kankuro didn't get to say anymore after that, because at an alarming speed, Temari grabbed her fan (nobody knew how the heck she got it so fast when it was nowhere in sight) and roughly hit Kankuro on his head; causing him to shout out some gibberish indignantly as he fell to the floor. Shikamaru watched the whole time in surprise and Gaara tried to remain uninterested.

"You will not bring that up! Never again! SO JUST STFU right now!" Temari thundered as a murderous look crossed over her face.

"...Was it THAT awkward?" Shikamaru questioned Gaara as he looked over at him.

"You don't want to know." Gaara replied quickly; he was trying to not think about what had happened that time three years ago when the three got stuck in the basement.

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

Eh...I think I've lost my appetite after trying to survive this troublesome dinner. While Temari calms down, Kankuro gets an aspirin, and Gaara tries to prevent a flashback that has nothing at all do with this fanfiction's plot, I'm going to...leave the room and try and figure out a strategy for confessing to Temari.

"This is a really troublesome dinner. I...I'm done eating now." I mentioned as I quickly got up.

I then left the room just as quickly. But I should have stuck around; because I missed a sympathetic look cross over Temari's face. Man, she really doesn't have to feel sorry for me at all; it's not like her to anyway.

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Temari couldn't believe that the dinner turned out really awkward and annoying. She wanted to pretty much murder Kankuro; since he screwed everything up like always. She sighed and pushed her plate away; even though she barely got to eat anything.

"I'm done. I think I'll...just start doing the dishes now." Temari mentioned as sh grabbed her plate and then glared at Kankuro and Gaara as they stood up. "And don't you do ANYTHING to Shikamaru while I'm busy!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Kankuro lied with a smile on his face; causing Temari to roll her eyes.

"That's the biggest lie of the century..." Temari commented as she grabbed the other four plates and sighed in frustration.

Gaara and Kankuro glanced at each other; and then both parted ways to their rooms. Temari rolled her eyes as soon as they left and walked back into the kitchen.

"It will be a miracle if I EVER get to actually confess to that lazy-ass Nara..." Temari mumbled to herself as she put the plates on the counter by the sink. "Maybe I just have to plan it out perfect-"

The doorbell suddenly rung a couple of times. It interrupted Temari as she looked over while blinking. And no, it wasn't because she didn't realize they still had that doorbell, it was because they rarely ever got visitors at night. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the door.

"_I wonder who it is. If it's Matsuri, I'm slamming the door in her face!_" Temari thought as she twisted the doorknob.

Opening the door dramatically for no apparent reason, Temari was a little surprised by who was at the door. But also felt a sweatdrop coming on as she realized who was with the "visitor".

"_Oh, it's going to be a long night..._"

**Continued.**

XXXXX

_**...Yup. Cliffhanger! ^^ Isn't it WONDERFUL?**_

_**I guess this chapter was a little bit longer than I would have liked. But hopefully it was fine! As you probably noticed, that was one crazy dinner. I wouldn't want to ever have a meal like that. -_- Anyway, this chapter wasn't planned out or anything. So I just kind of randomly typed at some of the parts. Take it from me, writer's block is EVIL! ;(**_

_**Now then...WHAT will happen now? Will Kankuro come up with another "genius" plan to get rid of Shikamaru, since the dinner one didn't work well? WHO was at the door? WHAT is Gaara's secret plan? Is Shikamaru aware that Temari wants to confess to him? And WILL I just stop making these overly-dramatic questions? O_O;**_

_**It just gets crazier and crazier. -_-'**_

_**...*Totally ditches the subject all together* Anyway, I will try to update...at least by the end of this week. I can't really promise it though. But that's what I think. It all just depends really. :/**_

_**Read and review. :)**_


	10. Visitors!

_**Author's Note: *Sweatdrops* Yeah...it's kind of a late update. I was kind of busy, but I am glad the chapter is finally written! ^^**_

_**In order to have gotten the inspiration to write this chapter, I searched around for some good ShikaTema fanfics; and found a few really good ones! Soooo...there's the inspiration! And yes, this was just a RANDOM note intended to waste time. -_-'**_

_**About this chapter, Shikamaru and the siblings have a guest(s?) over. And, of course, chaos will occur for them; and things will get troublesome once again! *Looks blank all of a sudden* Because...that's the whole point.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! ;)**_

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Ten: Visitors**_

_0000_

**NORMAL POV:**

Temari had no idea that they were coming. If she had have known, she would have definitely took some time get prepared and hide her wallet.

The person at the door, was really two people at the door; Miho and her sneaky little sister, Chihiro, and that really meant they were in for a time! Temari stared blankly and examined their appearance:

Miho was older than Chihiro by four years; and probably was Kankuro's height if not a couple of inches shorter. Miho never seemed to put any thought into her looks; and left her brown/blond hair long and very spiky at the same time. She had very dark green eyes; although Temari believed they were black at first glance. And her skin was very pale from not getting sunlight much, she could easily pass herself off as a patient with a deadly disease because of her lack of energy and very pale skin. Miho also wore a dark brown short sleeved shirt under an open Chuunin vest (Temari would NEVER understand how the hell a girl like her could even GRADUATE from the academy in the first place!), she wore olive green colored pants that stopped at her knees, and fishnets were on her legs and around her neck and shoulders. Her shinobi sandals were the same color of her vest...but shockingly were very worn and scraped.

Chihiro however, was probably just a little shorter than Gaara; but very much a tomboy. She had become a Chuunin at thirteen because of the fact that she was a hard-worker unlike her sister (who barely became a Chuunin at sixteen). She had short dark blond hair that was very straight and went to just under her shoulders, it was kept in two high ponytails and her Sand headband was around her forehead and getting very worn from all the training and missions she did. The younger sister also had light green eyes and her skin was getting a little tanned from always being outside. She wore a dark green shirt with long sleeves that exposed her belly button, her Chuunin vest somehow tied around her waist (Yeah, Temari didn't even want to know how that was even possible), black shorts, sandals the same color as the vest with the straps up to her knees. However, in comparison, Chihiro was obviously more of a ninja.

Miho was way too tired all the time. And her stamina was unbelievably low. It seemed strange that someone like her would even attempt to become a shinobi; but then Temari realized that it wasn't even her that wanted to become one. Her parents just forced her to.

"Oh! Ah...hey Miho, hey Chihiro!" Temari greeted, forcing on a smirk that had no real feeling put into it.

Chihiro suddenly frowned as Temari said her name. She crossed her arms and then coughed. "Actually, Temari, I just like to be called '_Chi_'. 'Chihiro' sounds WAY too girly!"

"Oh, of course. I COMPLETELY understand that one!" Temari said, rolling her eyes as she glanced away briefly.

"You're probably wondering why we're here, right Temari?" Miho suddenly spoke up. "I can see through you."

"_Actually...I WOULD like to know why you're here, Miho. But...I'm more worried about Chi right now. That girl's very suspicious; and I don't want her to pretty much rob me of all my money again!_" Temari thought as a really blank look came to her.

XXXXX

**CHI'S POV:**

Temari is obviously not wanting us here. To be honest, I know why. She definitely thinks I'll try something "shifty"! I rolled my eyes and then frowned. Really, I'm not that bad of a person.

Okay...maybe I DO make bets with people; usually winning about 50% of the time. And maybe I AM a little sneaky, and have quite the stack of money and "rewards" on my bedroom, but I do have a heart.

"I am wondering why you're here. I would have...uh...saved some supper if I had known you were dropping by!" Temari mentioned very lamely.

Oh yeah Temari, that's SUCH a great lie. Say anything else, and I'll have to give you the World's Greatest Liar Award. Ugh...she isn't good with lying at all. I actually facepalmed at her completely lame lie.

"Actually, Miho came to visit Kankuro. And I came to get that money from you from that one time..." I said, a smirk beginning to become visible on my lips. I couldn't stop it; because I was looking forward to getting the money she owed me; after all, I will die if I don't get the newest volume of _Full Metal Alchemist_!

Temari's eyes widened slightly. And upon noticing that, I grinned. Yup. A sneaky grin. But hey, I'm just so badass like that, y'know?

"If you're done staring," I forced a yawn and put my arms behind my head. "Can we come in?"

I noticed Temari seemed to be in deep thought. I couldn't really blame her. After all: most people in the village are _almost_ always losing bets with me, I can usually almost clean them out of their money. And that's exactly what I was going to do to Temari; she owes me about...$60.

And, she owes me that much, because we had made a bet about a week ago. See, we had accidentally encountered at the book store. Of course, we started to talk. Somehow I "implied" that we should make a bet: both of us would go into the desert at night and then search for a kunai I threw into it. Whoever finds the kunai would take $60 from the other person.

...Needless to say; I found it first. But it was a fair bet, because I really didn't even know where the kunai ended up! It was merely dumb luck that I found it. Anyway, I found it, and now Temari must pay up!

I blinked when I noticed Temari begin to look back at us.

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

It's not like I have a choice in letting them in or not. Don't take it the wrong way; I do actually like them more than that fangirl, Matsuri, but...well, Miho is probably here because she broke up with Kankuro and wants to mend that.

Seriously, HOW did Kankuro even attract her anyway? Ew...I shudder just to think about that even happened. Miho and Kankuro are just...different. I don't see how they even lasted long as a couple; but it could have been because they both hate work and like to sleep in.

...Yeah, I think that's it.

Chi isn't too bad either. But she is just way too _sneaky_ and _mischievous_, she only came here to the house because she wants me to cough up that $60 I owe her. ...Dammit, I was going to use that money for some of that new special polish for my fan!

"Whatever. You guys can come in." I said in defeat. "But we have a guest from the Leaf on mission here. He's staying at our house, and if you do encounter him: MAKE A _GOOD_ IMPRESSION!"

Oh, that's just soooo subtle, Temari.

I glanced at the two sisters in suspense. They seemed to be exchanging looks, and then that's when Chi realized something and broke out into a grin from ear to ear. And believe me, when she grins like that; it usually means she's up to something. I've seen it over 500 times since the day I met her.

"Someone from the Leaf, huh? Oh! I think I get it!" Chi mentioned slyly before making a quick gesture. "Is this shinobi...someone you _liiiike_?"

"Chi!" Miho snapped as she gave her little sister a scolding look. Of course, I completely saw through it. That look was very fake and meaningless.

"What? That's why Temari wants us to make a good impression if we meet him!" Chi pointed out. I really wished she would just shut that freaking big mouth of hers, but it didn't seem like that would be happening anytime soon. "It's SO obvious, sis!"

"But still...you know how Temari hates to show emotions!" I rolled my eyes at that. "I'm guessing she doesn't even want anyone, not even Kankuro and Gaara, to know!"

Ugh...I just wish the both of them would SHUT UP.

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

I yawned and then stretched my arms a little bit. Previously, I was reading a book I found on the arm of the couch; it was some really crappy book about some sparkly people called "vampires", and had stupid romantic scenes. I was so bored with just reading three pages that I fell asleep.

"I wonder how long I've been asleep..." I glanced at some random watch that I never had before on my wrist. "...Oh, it's only been ten minutes."

I shrugged my shoulders and went back to reading the incredibly boring book. After all, I may hate it, but the stupid and strange romantic scenes are actually fun to make fun of. And hey, maybe they will actually give me some motivation to confess to Temari. Ever since the troublesome dinner, I have been feeling the motivation wearing away.

But actually, I'm going to attempt to regain it back. Because if there's anything I _don't_ want to have to listen to the minute I set foot back in the village, it's Naruto, Ino, Choji, and my parent's constant mentioning that I need to get my ass back to the village and tell Temari I like her already.

"Wait...why do I feel like someone is talking about me somewhere?"

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

"HEY!" Both sisters stopped conversing and then blinked before snapping their heads back over to Temari. "Can we just change the subject? I'm real exhausted after this really eventful day; I want to hurry up and go to bed!"

"We understand." Miho mentioned promptly. She then smirked a tiny bit and gestured to her little sister. "However, we won't be long. I'm going to go talk to Kankuro right quick, and Chi just wants to get some money from you and maybe visit _Gaara_ too..."

Chi had, at first, tuned out to Miho's first statement. But when she noticed the emphasis that was slyly put on Gaara's name, her entire face turned a nice shade of red in record time. She sent a glare in Miho's direction and then started freaking out and waving her arms around crazily.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING, SIS? I _ONLY_ CAME FOR THE MONEY! THAT'S IT!" Chi hysterically shouted. This entire moment made Temari sweatdrop as if she was inside a manga, and Miho just hid a sly smirk behind her hand.

"Sure, Chi." Miho muttered while rolling her eyes. Chi huffed and glanced away as the redness in her face calmed down...slightly.

Temari sighed and them mentioned that they could stay: but once they were through, leave as soon as possible. Chi and Miho both agreed to that and gestured to the older kunoichi that they were fine with that. After rubbing the back of her neck, Temari had realized that she was really worn out from the eventful day and mentioned she was going to go take a long bath before trudging to bed.

Miho nodded at that, and then left the room to search for the middle sibling, who was previously her boyfriend.

Upon Miho leaving, Temari and Chi found themselves staring at each other in silence. The latter really despised silence, believing that it wasn't good and would get them nowhere, so she hastily cleared her throat.

"Temari, about our bet: I need the $60." Chi explained, grinning a little bit afterward as she outstretched her hand and held it open. "See, I like you as a friend and all, but I will DIE if I can't buy that newest volume of _Full Metal Alchemist_!"

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

Damn it! I wanted to use that money for a new television! It's so hard for me to save up enough money from _meaningless_ missions after all! She's good...and I don't like that at all.

Without a choice or say in the matter, I quickly walked out of the room and re-entered with my wallet. Chi watched with much patience; but I saw through her poorly-executed act. I knew she was SO impatient to get her hands on a new manga volume!

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Miho walked into the living room and then absentmindedly bumped into a table. She gasped a little bit, and caught her balance before falling backwards to the couch.

"I'm so tired...I need to get back home and sleep, but-" Miho cut herself off as she turned around and found herself face-to-face with a guy she hadn't remembered ever meeting before. "WHA!"

Miho's surprised expression kind of faded as she backed up just a little bit and examined the guy. He was probably just a little younger than her and he had dark hair up in a ponytail. His eyes were a really dark color and he wore the usual Leaf jounin outfit. She noticed his headband and realization clicked.

"Oh, sorry about that!" Miho said in an animated kind of way. She never actually meant it when she apologized, so they were practiced and had a hollow feel to them. "I wasn't watching where-"

"Eh, it's fine. I was leaving the room anyway."

Miho nodded and then put on a meaningless small smile as the guy stepped to the side and started walking to the staircase. She thought for a minute and then a knowing look appeared in her eyes.

"Are you the guest here? Temari told me a little bit about you."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and turned around, just in time to see her fleeting smirk. He declared her 'troublesome' under his breath and then made eye contact.

"Yeah. I'm Shikamaru."

"My name's Miho; me and my little sister, Chihiro, are SOMEWHAT friends with Temari. But she came by here to collect money, and I'm here to talk to Kankuro. Me and Kankuro...used to go out, but I want to make sure he's fine with our break-up."

"_I don't think I've ever heard an explanation like that in my life. So run together and sloppy...it's STRANGE...and this girl seems strange; but likeable so far. Hell, I'm just glad she's not a lame fangirl!_" Shikamaru thought. Although a little creeped out by her, he signaled that he was still listening with a quick nod.

"Look Shikamaru, I'm exhausted right now." Miho mentioned after a huge yawn escaped her lips. "Let's talk some other time. I feel like I can understand you somehow, even though I barely know you from what Temari and Kankuro have said..."

"I know the feeling..." Shikamaru mumured under his breath before rolling his eyes and wondering what Temari _and___Kankuro have said about him.

On second thought, he really DIDN'T want to know...

XXXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

I paced the floor of my room violently. I occasionally too quick glances at Gaara, who was leaning against the closed door and giving me annoyed looks, I had brought him here against my will of course. But I had to do that; because I don't think my GENIUS plan is working out all that well! I was sure that after that extremely awkward dinner, that lazy-ass ninja would leave for good after realizing that he was dealing with a really _screwed up_ family here!

The reason I brought Gaara here was easy to explain. So...what the hell? I might as well mention that too! I brought Gaara here, because he's really a smart guy.

Seriously, you HAVE to give 'em credit for that!

Anyway, he's smart; it's only natural that he could come up with a good plan. And besides, I uh, couldn't really come up with anything at the time. My mind drew a complete blank.

Not wanting to waste anymore of the night, I stopped pacing and sighed before throwing my hands in the air.

"Gaara, you HAVE to help me! I know I failed at dinner, but if you could help me; I could change that around and get rid of Shikamaru!" I mentioned/whined. But don't give me that look! I WAS NOT begging!

"Kankuro..."

"HEAR ME OUT! You're smart, and I just have to face reality: I'm not like you. I can't come up with the best plans..."

"Listen-"

"Don't interrupt my moment, bro! I'm on a ROLL with melodrama today!"

"I think we should just-"

"So can you help?"

Gaara just stared at me. And in return, I stared back. And we both stared...and stared...and stared...and stared for about two entire minutes at the most. Eventually, Gaara sighed and I'm sure a frown appeared on my face.

"There might be a way we could get Shikamaru out of here. However, I think it's very risky..."

I nodded, and I was so excited at that point. Literally, I was shaking from excitement! Gaara gave me a weird look in the process, but I shrugged it off like always.

"Tell me!" I begged almost pathetically.

"What we'll do is-ah!"

"What? What's-WHAT THE HELL?"

In one fast movement, the door to my room was slammed open. And Gaara's eyes widened and he sidestepped just in time, avoiding another possible concussion, while I fell backwards for a melodramatic affect; but it went very wrong and resulted in a COMICAL effect instead.

"Oh, sorry you guys! I forgot that these doors were so weak!" A meaningless female voice cried out. Wait...I know that voice. _Miho_! Yes! She's come back to me!

I looked up, and Miho was standing in the now-open doorway with totally fake worried look plastered onto her face. Yes...no mistake! She was Miho! I quickly got up off the floor and dusted myself off; because my room floor is very dusty. I'm not a neat-freak; that's for sure!

...Okay, I'm the 'freak' part though.

"It's fine, Miho! I just didn't know you were coming by!" I quickly mentioned, although I knew that the icy girl didn't really care about anything at the moment.

XXXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

Miho really is violent when she needs to be. That's exactly why I gave her the rank of Chuunin almost spontaneously; she couldn't care less about being a ninja of this village, but really was tough when the moment needed it.

Okay, maybe this moment _didn't_ need it. But...oh, that doesn't matter.

"I didn't know either...but Kankuro, I want to talk to you about the break-up." Miho mentioned, plastering a look of fake concern for me when she briefly shifted her gaze over.

I glanced at Kankuro. And he nodded before quickly turning around and popping a mint into his mouth. I know this happened because Kankuro fails at being inconspicuous with anything. That is exactly why he can't ever be sent out on missions requiring a lot of sneaking around.

"I understand...let's 'talk about it' then..." Kankuro slyly mentioned. I'm not sure if Miho caught on to what he was hinting at, but I did, and I rolled my eyes at that.

"Yes."

I sighed and then walked over to the door. Just as I was standing by Miho, I quickly whispered "be on your toes" in her ear before stepping outside and closing the door behind me.

What happened after that inside the room, I don't know. But I did here this dialogue afterward:

"Soooo...let's 'talk about it', Miho."

"Alright."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Uh..."

A sigh was then heard from Kankuro.

"Why are you still standing there like that? The bed's over there."

"Bed? What are you-WHAT?"

"What...?"

Then a slap was heard. Followed by a cry of pain from Kankuro.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! I didn't mean _that_!"

"That's why I'll never-"

"QUIET! NOW _LISTEN_ TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!"

"_I should probably be leaving now..._" I thought as I shook my head and started walking away.

See, I have a secret plan that Kankuro doesn't know about. It's a plan that will surely make Shikamaru leave; but I have been very diligent with carrying it out, not to mention the fact that it has to be executed at the _perfect_ time. Once it's complete, I can guarantee that the Nara will leave before the night's over. I know I made a deal with him: I would accept and help the village counter those attacks so another war won't break out, _if_ Shikamaru can convince me that he's trustworthy.

Trustworthy as in: I begin to believe that, if he ever does get together with Temari (come on, it's so obvious they have feelings for each other. Even I can see that.), she will be in good hands.

If he can't change my mind about him: I'm not going to help, even though I want to, and he will just have to have failed the mission.

I assume the chances he can't change my mind are high. But that doesn't mean he could prove to me he isn't trustworthy. I don't know what will happen, only time will tell.

I walked up to my room and placed my hand on the knob. That's when I felt something tap my shoulder at least four times. And don't give me that look, I wasn't counting or anything.

Immediately, after looking from the corners of my eyes, I saw Chihiro. A fleeting smirk appeared on my face; I'm serious, it was very tiny, but still there. I turned around once I looked emotionless again and she waved.

"Hi. I figured I could _visit_ you since I came to collect some money from Temari, Lord Gaara!"

"Oh, that's fine."

"Great!"

Chi is an interesting girl. I've known her for a little while; maybe two years by now. Although we don't talk much, she acts as if we have known each other forever. I don't know why she always seems so glad to see me...Kankuro once mentioned (in Chi's presence), that she probably 'likes' me or something.

But I don't understand what he's talking about.

Chi continued to grin. Eventually, she placed her hands on her hips and glanced around extremely randomly.

"Are you doing okay?" I suddenly asked.

"I'm really good! You know, I've really been on a ROLL with winning bets lately!" Chi replied with much enthusiasm. I didn't know how she stayed like that almost always, but I didn't question it. "I guess I could be jinxing that...but I don't care at this moment. But don't worry; I'm not going to allow this realization to go to my head!"

Yes...that's what she says now. But later on, when she wins another bet, it's going to go to her head again. I don't really know why I still let her do that though. I know that the girl is going around pretty much bankrupting all the other villagers, but it would be useless if even I said something. That's exactly why I trust _Miho_ to make her know her place. ...But honestly, I'm beginning to realize how un-trustworthy her older sister is.

...Wow, I'm so confused now.

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

In the Sand Siblings home, this was what was happening:

Temari was in the bathroom just starting a shower, Gaara and Chi were in _one_ of the halls talking, Shikamaru was in the living reading the Twilight book (even though he hated every minute of it), and Kankuro and Miho were in the formers room talking.

But suddenly, a loud sound was heard. It almost sounded like some kind of pop and then a loud bang. Shortly after, the entire house was in darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Chi yelled at the top of her lungs. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING AT ALL! MY EYES! MY EYES AREN'T ADJUSTED TO THE DARK! ...And what am I touching right now?"

"...Chi..."

"Lord G-Gaara?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Awkward."

"Completely...awkward. I'm just going to slowly back away-OW! I HIT MY HEAD!"

"Stop yelling. We need to figure out what just happened."

"Well...it's completely dark...and that must mean something happened to the electricity!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"...Accidentally groping people in the dark is very awkward?"

"...No, well _yes_, but...let's forget that, Chi. I think it's a blackout."  
"UGH! I hate blackouts!"

"We just have to remain close and then search for Kankuro, Miho, and Temari. Then we can try and figure out the problem together."

"But...what about the guest from the Leaf you guys have here? Temari told me and sis about him earlier."

"We shouldn't have to worry about Shikamaru. For all we know: he probably doesn't care about the fact that the house is in total darkness and the electricity probably has been cut off."

"...Oh, you're right."

Although they still could barely see through the completely dark house, Gaara and Chi stayed close to each other and attempted to find Kankuro's room. After stumbling, bumping heads, reaching out; only to be disappointed when realizing nothing was there, and the younger ninja accidentally walking into walls, they finally arrived at a door. Upon feeling doorknob, Chi smiled as she turned around to face Gaara (in the direction she assumed he was in) and gestured to the door.

"I feel a doorknob! Come on, let's go in!"

Gaara nodded. And they both silently prayed that it was Kankuro's room before dramatically twisting the knob and entering the room.

_**Continued.**_

XXXXX

_**...Okay, there's ANOTHER slight cliffhanger. -_-' Did they enter Kankuro's room or not? What caused the entire house to be cast in total darkness? What will become of Shikamaru and Temari? Why was there a Twilight book in the living room? WILL I EVER STOP MAKING THESE "DRAMATIC" QUESTIONS? O_O**_

_**Anyway, *Smirks* I know this chapter didn't really have any interaction between Temari and Shikamaru. But this chapter just set up an event that will help get them together! Because Miho and Chihiro/Chi unknowingly will help! ;)**_

_**Oh, and I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist or Twilight; they were just two very different series that was mentioned for my, and the readers, amusement. Honestly, I wouldn't MIND owning the anime/manga series, Full Metal Alchemist, really. But I certainly DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER want to own the book/movie Twilight! *Shudders***_

_**Well, the next update...? I don't know. :| Hopefully I will soon. However: keep in mind that I have 5-6 other fics that need to be worked on. Really, you really need to give me a break. ^_~**_

_**R&R now! (Read and review!) :]**_


	11. Encounters In The Darkness

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Here's the eleventh chapter! ^^ I should probably mention that Miho and Chihiro (Chi) are just minor OCs for the story. They don't really have any big roles, but they just MIGHT set up a few events that will lead the to MAJOR important event that's the whole plot of this fic: Shikamaru and Temari's confession. I would be spoiling everything else if I continued, so I'm ending this useless talking here. Anyway, it may be mentioned or implied that Miho likes Kankuro (vice versa) and Chihiro likes Gaara, but let's face it: Kankuro and Miho's relationship wasn't meant to be, and Gaara either doesn't feel the same way about Chi or just doesn't care at all. ;)**_

_**Matsuri also has a brief appearance...and even Naruto makes a quick appearance as well. I don't really know why the hell I included them in. *Glances at my fingers* Odd things happen when my fingers hit the keyboard...**_

_**There's probably OOC moments...mentions of the anime/manga series **Vampire Knight **and** Full Metal Alchemist** I unfortunately do not own neither of those series. -_- Aw...**_

_**Disclaimer: Yes...I don't own Naruto, I'm not the creator. I only own my strange imagination!**_

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night:**

_**Chapter Eleven: Encounters In The Darkness**_

_0_

**CHI'S POV:**

"THIS ISN'T KANKURO'S ROOM!"

I was so annoyed! Really, really annoyed! I just felt my blood boiling too, I wanted to punch something...unfortunately, I couldn't see a damn thing!

Okay...let's back this up, shall we? So I encountered Lord Gaara in the hallway of the sibling's home (he's looked so hot from that angle) and then I was able to talk to him about my bet with Temari. It seemed like things were going well; I was glad. But everything just did a complete 360: the lights and power just went out on us!

It left us in complete darkness...and I have always HATED the darkness. Why? 'Cause I can't see anything and I don't know what I'm doing. I guess I'm a very stubborn girl...a little too arrogant sometimes.

THE POINT IS: I'm a shinobi, I'm supposed to be strong for the village. But that idea just flies out the window when I can't be strong enough to stay calm and cool in the darkness! Anyway, back to the stupid predicament, me and Gaara knew right away a fuse was probably broken.

Okay...I didn't; but Gaara DID know that. Hey...don't give me that look, I'm not as Sue-ish as you might expect!

Apparently he wasn't thinking straight, because he mentioned we should find Kankuro _before_ we find Temari and tell her about the situation with the fuse. We started to wander hopelessly through the house's long hallways (it's strange that I never realized their house was more bigger on the inside than the outside) to find the annoying puppet master's room. We did find a room though.

Only...when I tripped and fell into a counter, then felt a bar of soap hit me in the jaw, I knew it wasn't Kankuro's room. ...It was a bathroom.

I pushed myself up by my elbows, and then looked up in the direction I assumed Gaara to be in. "This is a bathroom! What a waste of time...and how many bathrooms are in this house anyway?"

"When you count them all up? About..._five_."

...Why the hell would three people need five bathrooms? I seriously do not get it at ALL. I mean, besides that guy from the Leaf, they don't have any guests often!

"Ugh...we need to find Kankuro and Miho!" I said, changing the subject before I facepalmed. I got up on my knees and then steadied myself up to my feet. "Once we find them...we can find Temari; she is the only person who could go fix the fuse because we ALL know that Kankuro's too much of a wuss when it comes to things like that."

I brushed my bangs off my forehead and then reached around randomly in the air...trying to find Gaara, because he wasn't responding to my useless rambling. Luckily, when I reached out, my fingers got tangled in what felt like hair! Unless I accidentally stuck my fingers in the bathtub drain, I was positive that was Gaara!

"Why are you stroking my hair?"

"I...oh what the hell are we doing? Come on, I'll stay close to you so I won't lose you while we go hopelessly search for Kankuro and sis, Gaara!"

"Alright."

XXXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

I think this search is completely useless. I should probably say that to Chi. I really should... however, she would never listen. She just has to do things the challenging way.

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

Everything around me was dark. I couldn't see anything at all, pitch black. I didn't know what caused this to happen though, I was too busy in one of the sibling's many bathrooms splashing hot water and soap in my abused eyes. On a slightly off-topic note, I never have seen anything so horrible in my life...that Twilight book...I think I might be traumatized by it.

However.

Luckily, I did get a little rare motivation from it. But there's no telling how much longer it will last now. I haven't even been here 24 hours yet, but I feel like I'm getting nowhere. I'm going in circles, there's no breakthrough. And when I try to think of a plan to get Temari alone, I always have two little flaws behind that: Gaara and Kankuro. Ugh...man, I wish I had brought along Naruto. Oh...why you ask? Because I've been told that him and Gaara got some kind of bond between them (insert gay joke here). Naruto can read this guy; he can somehow figure him out even better than anyone can. I usually can read people, and I am a genius compared to him. But that's it. If I had only brought him along...I could have gotten him to convince Gaara to give me a break; and then Gaara would convince Kankuro to give me a break.

You know, like a chain-reaction of events.

I sighed and left the bathroom, meeting more darkness. For once, I regretted not having Naruto along with me. That was REALLY saying something right there. Ugh...oh my god...this is getting too troublesome to think about. I just want to end this mission, and finally tell Temari how I feel. But things aren't going to end easily, and I might have to really try hard (for once) to think of a good strategy.

"Oh well." I said aloud, walking through the hallway and trying to remember the layout of their home. "My strategy and gradually come to mind, first I need to find everyone else and then do something about this darkness I'm literally lost in."

So, with that said, I started making my way off. But I really shouldn't have; I admit it. Because I missed Kankuro and that Miho girl slip out of the storage room right next to the bathroom I was previously in.

XXXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

Okay...I really HATE the darkness! I can't see a THING! The darkness just taunts me too, it always strikes when I least expect it! I'm not too clear on things, if you haven't figured that little fact out by now, but I CAN tell when a fuse blows. Obviously it did blow, and now we're all doomed to be lost until we can reunite with each other.

But...there IS a good highlight of the situation. Heh...I have Miho with me, and this could be my chance to try and win her back. Getting the picture? If I can convince her that I'm not some lazy, annoying, freaky, food-obsessed idiot and put myself to use, she will see what she's missing. And then...she'll like me again.

It's the perfect plan!

"Kankuro..."

I couldn't see Miho, but I stopped smirking and then looked in the direction I assumed her to be in. "What?"

"I don't think anyone is down this way. I don't sense any chakra, and it's as silent as the time in the village market when you announced that you finally got rid of that awful rash on your chest..."

"We can't give up, we have to do something about that broken fuse!"

"How do you even KNOW it's a broken fuse...? No offense or anything, but you aren't that intelligent..."

"No offense taken, Miho. And, anyway, I've googled what happens when a fuse breaks in my abnormally long spare time!"

Miho was silent for a fe seconds. And then I got some kind of feeling that she might have smiled. MIGHT HAVE. She never smiles, she always looks so impassive, so serious, so _dull_. But how could my last statement make her actually SMILED? Wow...I feel kind of _accomplished_ right now; it's a great feeling!

Wait...could she be falling for me again? I'm hoping, because I worked so damn hard to impress her for the past...um...let me count this up...(1...carry the 2...ect...ect...random mumbling...) 5 YEARS!

"That's nice...I guess. But Kankuro, stop randomly talking like that. We need to find Temari, Gaara, Chi, and that lazy guy staying here."

She's right. So, we continued searching the incredibly random halls of the house. Even after three minutes, we didn't ever find anybody; even after he randomly called out names. This search is getting totally pointless, and we don't even have any light to help us. It would be pretty cool if I had some manga to read while searching, just NOT that Vampire Knight crap I see littered around the village's bookstore!

XXXXX

**MATSURI'S POV:**

I'm not giving up without a fight. Oh hell no. I won't rest until I can become excepted into the sibling's home and talk to Gaara! Okay...I slapped myself so I wouldn't start laughing manically or something cliché like that.

Let's back this up...shall we? Kay. This ENTIRE day, I've been exhausting myself, trying to get into THAT HOUSE (At this point, I was gesturing to the house itself. Because I am outside on the porch.). I've realized a little while ago that I...I'm never going to be able to end my obsession with Gaara. I can't. When I try to forget, I just up and get back to thinking about how extremely sexy he is! I know I may seem like a fan girl...maybe my behaviour does tend to go to that extreme...but I happen to be fully aware of my true feelings. I truly do know when I'm in love with someone...well I've never _actually_ been in love before. Uh...but I have heard about what's it like from reliable sources (cough some random girls from the Hidden Leaf cough). I know now that am in love with him. And so, I am determined to let him know!

"But there is one problem..." I said aloud, immediately getting depressed and leaning against the wall. "Nobody likes me, and not even Temari will let me get into that damn house."

I WOULD use my ninja skills to get in. I really would like to do that. But I, in no shape or form, am a decent shinobi*. My sole purpose for even becoming one...well...ugh! I don't even know the answer to that one!

"But I do want to confess my feelings to Gaara." I smiled. "So...I'll do whatever it takes to get into this house!"

I then turned around, but I immediately screeched as I found myself face to face with a guy about my age. He had blond spiky hair, oddly beautiful blue eyes, these weird whisker marks on his face, and we wore this foxy grin. Don't give me that look. I seriously don't ever remember seeing him before...I only have this brief mental image thingy of me knocking him to the ground in a crazed fangirl state. But that's it.

"Um...are you trying to get into their house too?" I asked awkwardly. I didn't know what to say, really, and he just appeared out of NOWHERE.

"Actually, I've stalked Shikamaru all the way here. I want to find out if he's ever going to hook up with Temari, and then I can probably win the bet I made with his parents!" The orange guy replied. Well...um...he IS wearing a lot of orange so...

But I forced a smile anyway. And then, the orange guy started jumped up to one of the windows on the second floor. Quickly, before he could open the window, I outstretched my hand.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Naruto!"

And, a little awkwardly, 'Naruto' opened the window and jumped through into the house. And I just stood there like a complete idiot, wondering what the freaking hell just happened. However, it was also a full 2 minutes later that I realized he left the window open. Yay! I had a chance to get in!

"Here's hoping I don't screw it up and fail!"

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

He wandered through the second floor of the house. He was getting tired fast and stopped along enough to lean against some door and relax a little before setting off again. But it seemed to be useless. Shikamaru hadn't found ANYBODY in the past four minutes; he would have thought that he'd have to run into them eventually though. Wouldn't he?

Sighing, Shikamaru stood back up and outstretched his hand, feeling around for the doorknob. When he did feel it, he was almost thought he heard some beautiful music playing in the back of his mind. "God, I hope this door leads to some room that contains people!"

Shikamaru twisted the knob and walked inside. Since he wasn't informed about the house's layout, he had no clue where he was. He didn't hear anybody or at least sense any chakra anywhere. But he closed the door and then started walking forward.

In the darkness, however, he accidentally bumped into a piece of furniture and yelped.

"OW! MY FOOT!"

Then he bumped into a wall...

"MY NOSE! OH GOD! IT'S BLEEDING NOW! THIS IS SO TROUBLESOME!"

Then he fell back into a table of some kind...

"Oh, screw this! I'm getting OUT of this room!"

Shikamaru panted and then shakily got up off the floor. He reached his hand over by the table and felt something soft, it felt like either a skirt or a really soft shirt. Either way, he took it and tried to wipe the blood away.

It took over two minutes to dry up. Because he had smacked straight into the wall epically.

Once he was sure his nose had stopped bleeding, he threw the piece of clothing aside and then rubbed his back, which probably had a bruise on it by that time, and desperately walked around until he had hit against what felt like a doorknob.

Yay. He FINALLY found it. Without any hesitation whatsoever, the lazy shinobi gripped the doorknob and walked into the room.

But there was one problem: he soon found out that it _wasn't_ the way he had come from.

XXXXX

**CHI'S POV:**

Whew...it's very difficult wandering through a huge house in the darkness. What makes it more difficult is that it's nighttime outside.

Me and Gaara have been literally all over the house. And did we make any progress? Haha...NO. We're getting NOWHERE; we haven't found not one damn trace of Kankuro, Miho, or even Temari! It almost feels like we're doomed or something similar to that result. We might be, you never really know after all.

I attempted to look over in the direction I assumed Gaara to be in. He was right by me because we decided it would help to stay close together, so we wouldn't lose any trace of each other in the darkness.

Not that...I don't like that or anything...

Anyway, not to CHANGE the subject or anything annoying like that, I don't have night vision or anything. I don't know about Gaara though...I would think he has always seen a lot of darkness in the past. We had finally found Kankuro's room after a little bit. But did we find the puppet master and my anti-social big sister? The answer to that is a big fat NO. They weren't in there!

"I still can't believe the two weren't even in there!" I totally randomly shouted. I felt Gaara's gaze on me, and it sent a shiver down my spine. Not like...I'm just exaggerating or anything...

"Of course they weren't. Knowing Miho, she would not stay in a _bedroom_ with Kankuro for more than a few seconds." I snickered a little under my breath as he said that. That statement was so completely true! "They might be looking for us. After all: I doubt they would bother to find Shikamaru, and Temari obviously doesn't care about the fact a fuse was broken."

I shook my head and we continued walking. But I knew Gaara was right. Maybe they were trying to find US? Yeah...yes! And that meant that if we stayed in one spot, they could encounter us and we can fix that freakin' useless fuse! It's times like this that I wish I had my FMA collection with me to pass the time. But...I wouldn't be able to even see the pages in the darkness, right?

Me and Gaara noticed we were on the first floor when we bumped into what felt like the dining room table. That was good. Now, we would just have to wait for sis and Kankuro to wonder through. With Kankuro and his abnormal appetite, they would HAVE to pass by her eventually. So I mentioned that to Gaara, and then he mentioned in return that we should just stay there and wait.

However, our wait wasn't that long. We heard a big crash coming from the kitchen: it was followed by a voice that sounded a lot like Kankuro yelling "**WHEN DID THIS KITCHEN GET SO SMALL?**". Then, we heard Miho's voice yell back: "**JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET'S CHECK THE DINING ROOM FOR ANY TRACE OF GAARA, CHI, TEMARI, OR THAT INTERESTING LAZY GUY!**"

I smiled when I noticed the outlines of the unlikely couple stumble into the room...literally.

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

I can't believe I thought that the door would lead me back out of the room. Oh no, not a effing CHANCE. Like all those stupid little twists, I immediately found myself in an awkward situation when I entered the room; which turned out to be a bathroom.

Unfortunately, this bathroom wasn't empty. See where this is going? Ah...actually, I could see a little bit in the room because their were a few lit scented candles on the bathroom sink. Anyway, back to the point, Temari happened to be sitting in a bathtub overfilled with bubbles. The minute she saw me in the dim light, she promptly screeched and got deeper into the bubbles.

I so wanted to not be there. But...I'm just a big target for awkward moments, eh?

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?" I flinched from the extremely loud yelling. Ugh...this is BEYOND troublesome. Why can't I leave? It's like I'm paralyzed.

"I...look, the entire house is in darkness!" I quickly explained.

Temari's scowl kind of faded away. And it was replaced by a cute bewildered look. "Did a fuse blow or somethin'?"

"...Yes."

"I didn't realize that. I was in here TRYING to relax until you barged in like that!"

I sighed deeply and rubbed my temples. I hadn't even been here a full day, but all the weird events were just getting to me fast. That's just terrible, because my life is never this eventful! Anyway, I then gestured to the door.

"I didn't know this was your bathroom. Listen, you need to come out and help me find everyone else; we need to fix that damn _modern_ piece of technology."

By the time those words had left my mouth, I noticed Temari scowling again. Well, I tried to keep my eyes on her face (WHAT? Seriously, the bubbles do begin to pop and disappear eventually!). I somehow got the idea that she was getting the wrong idea by my comment.

I wonder what she thought...hmm...maybe she thought I just wanted her to get out of the tub like that? Oh come on Temari, only someone like either Naruto or Kankuro would plan out that kind of thing! And, in no way, am like either of them. Although...that incident with _Ino*_ that one time WASN'T my fault: it was her's because she didn't lock the door. And...because I'm very groggy when I first wake up.

"I can't believe another fuse blew! Dammit...I hate how this always happens!" Temari sighed and then outstretched her hand; grabbing the curtain and bringing it closer to her. "Just leave and I will get dressed and find everyone..."

I nodded and then opened the door, I stepped out but glanced back against my will. When I had glanced back though, I thought I caught the sight of Temari's face redden a little. Ugh...I bet it was anger. After all, I know how it feels when someone barges in on you like that; I'm sure Ino does as well... Anyways, I stepped out of the room and closed the door back. From there, I found myself back into the darkness of what I know realized was Temari's room.

I assumed it could be a few minutes before Temari got out and dressed. So...I walked around the room a little bit, trying to avoid the many furniture pieces in the process. I mentally counted up how much time was passing...1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds-

"Okay, I'm out."

My eyes widened in surprise. I looked over in the bathroom door's direction and saw Temari standing in the open doorway. Surprisingly, she was fully dressed and everything! That was just strange, I never realized it could take 3 seconds to get out of a bath, dry off, get dressed, fix your hair, ect. Temari is...just really amazing I guess. She left the door open because the candles she had on the sink counter where still lit, it casted a soft, nice glow that lit up the bedroom too; and, of course, I saw just how much furniture she had in the room.

It was a hell of a lot of furniture, believe me. But, mostly, it had a lot of battle fans hanging on the walls. That wasn't too surprising.

As Temari walked over to me, I sighed. "That was...a pretty fast time."

She smirked smugly. I almost was starting to think that she was amused by what I had just mentioned. She crossed her arms.

"Oh? Where you expecting a few hours? Yeah, I don't like wasting time..."

"I noticed that."

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

...Yeah...I don't like wasting time. And that is exactly why I'm wanting to kick myself for not coming up with a good plan to try and confess my feelings for you, idiot!

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

I explained/went into more detail about the situation's status. She seemed distracted the whole time though, like she was in deep thought. I can't read minds or anything, so don't bother asking why.

Anyway, she finally rolled her eyes and then got up out of this chair by the wall and grabbed my arm, dragging me over to the door that I realized led to outside her room.

"Well, let's go find everybody!" Temari announced tiredly, grabbing the doorknob. "I just want to kick Miho and Chi out of the house, get that _Twilight book_ I left in the living room, and go to bed!"

I...almost couldn't agree with her more. I didn't agree with the part about that lame book though, I just now realized it was hers. And I found myself questioning HOW she could be interested in it; it nearly made my eyes bleed in horror.

When Temari opened the door, we both exchanged blank looks when Kankuro, Miho, Gaara, and Chihiro all fell into the room in a comical fashion. Well...it looks like the 4 were much more nosier than what they led on.

As Temari tried to help them all up and asking them several questions, I just rubbed my temples and once again questioned Tsunade's real intentions when she assigned me for the mission.

"_Will I EVER be able to survive this troublesome mission and FINALLY tell Temari how I really feel?_"

_**Continued.**_

XXXXX

_**That question's answer won't come for a little while yet. ;) Ahh...I love suspense and crazy events that unfold along with it.**_

_**Anyway, I guess this chapter was fine; it was random and odd like always. And Matsuri ONCE AGAIN is getting mixed up in it, but we also see NARUTO get mixed in as well. O_O I honestly don't know what will result from that... … … ...but it probably will be mayhem.**_

_**This chapter was inspired by loss of power a few days ago. Everything in the house was dark, the electricity was off, and I just happened to have my boyfriend, best friend over at the time! So, things weren't the normal-est. ^^' Because of that..."interesting" event, I was able to get inspired to write this chapter. *Rubs the back of my neck* But the ideas for events that could happen came from my best friend's random mind.**_

_**Enough rambling, let me know your thoughts. Is there anything you'd like to SAY? :/**_

**Random Notes:**

***#1 Not bashing Matsuri or anything. Although...this fanfic includes heavy Matsuri bashing. -.- But seriously, she never had a fight scene, she's probably weak for all we know. Oh, and I'm not bashing the girl because I like Gaara (as a character! As a character! That would just be CREEPY if it was...ah...). She's just some filler character to me, and she's got no personality other than her fangirl side. The only reason she is even bashed in here is for comedy purposes. She's...oddly fun to mess with. I actually used to like GaaraxMatsuri a little bit. But not anymore.**

***#2 *Puts a hand behind my head* Eh...Shikamaru was referring to the events of what happened in one of my first few (lame-ish; newbie-ish) fanfics about him and Ino, with appearances by Chouji and Asuma-Sensei too. It was called...'Why Bathroom Doors Should Be Locked', BTW. If you want to know what he meant, read the fic. But...I wouldn't suggest reading it. *Blushes slightly and rubs the back of my neck* It REALLY sucked to me. I don't even know why I haven't deleted it yet! -.-'**

**End of random notes.**

_**Well, that's it. Let me know what you thought. :) And...I'll try to update soon. But...you know the rest...of how THAT goes...**_

_**Read and review! *Gestures to the review button and smiles sickeningly sweet***_


	12. Determination: Not Giving Up Yet!

**Author's Note: Okay, so here's the 12th chapter. The end of the story is getting close, VERY close now. I'm thinking maybe about 2-3 more chapters and then an epilogue to wrap it all up.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. And thanks for the many views, faves, alerts, ect. I'm actually still surprised that this story got so many. O_o**

**Nothing really happens much in this chapter...but it would be best to go on ahead and read anyway, because Miho will encounter Matsuri and Naruto somewhere along in here. And, of course, plotting will ensue between almost everyone. :]**

**This chapter was fun to write. I'll admit that. Actually, almost all the chapters of this story were fun to write because some of the events that occurred were made up on the spot. The ONLY chapters I didn't have much fun with was the 2nd chapter and the previous. -_-' I have nothing left to say. So, enjoy!**

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night**

_**Chapter Twelve; Determination: Not Giving Up Yet!**_

_00_

**NORMAL POV:**

Kankuro, Chi, Gaara, and Miho all moaned in pain under their breaths and got up off the floor. The minute they got back to their feet good-sized sweatdrops appeared on their heads as they noticed Shikamaru and Temari's blank stares on them. And, very quickly, Miho started to talk and explained the current situation and all the details about how they got regrouped together through the pitch black house.

"And that's what happened. Here we all are together..." Miho awkwardly finished, putting a hand behind her head. "We overheard Temari's voice earlier, and since this was her BEDROOM of all places...Kankuro and Gaara forced us to listen in with them. They thought something might have been going on because it was _you_...in the _darkness_...and I think darkness creates a lot of sexual tension, has anyone else noticed that?"

"Uh-huh..." Chi murmured, agreeing with her sister. Because she felt the tension as well, you know, being close to Gaara in the darkness and all.

"That's just a bunch of bullshit! You're all going INSANE!" Temari snapped, hysterically taking both arms and throwing them out to her brothers. "I don't know why, but it seems like things are just getting too out of hand! Look, I'm just sick of all this..."

"Temari...?" Kankuro spoke up, promptly faking a cough after Temari shot him a glare. "Shouldn't we be doing something about that broken fuse? It's dark in here...and I'm kind of depressed over it."

Chi sighed and shook her head. Impulsively, she delicately put a hand on Kankuro's shoulder and gave him a totally FAKE sad smile. "Kankuro, nobody cares about your mood. Nobody...cares about you in general; just face reality."

XXXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

I hate you, Chi. Why must you ALWAYS point out reality? And it's not just reality you point out, you point it out harshly. It's no wonder Gaara doesn't return your feelings! NOW I finally understand that...

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Things were just getting crazier and crazier. But of course, I'm not going to give up just yet! By now you might assume that I'm cracking from all this chaos, right?

You're WRONG.

I'm determined to get through with this. By the end of this mission, Shikamaru will leave knowing that I have feelings for him. In fact, I think a evil little plan is coming to mind; (insert evil laughter here) I have a plan to get Gaara and Kankuro out of the picture so it'll be a hell of a lot easier to confess. But in order to do that...we're going to need to do something about that broken fuse. We'll also be needing a little darkness, candles, a sexy smile, 20$, and all that stupid VK manga in Gaara's room!

Now that I have a plan, I'll need to carry it out. So I looked over at everyone and put my hands on my hips.

"Okay, listen, we need to do something about that broken fuse..." I turned my attention to Kankuro, and he looked around stupidly in a desperate attempt at not looking at me directly in the eyes. "Here's what we'll do: we will all go down to the first floor close together. From there, Kankuro can go to the fuse and replace it with Gaara and Miho for much needed back-up. And from there, I can get candles with Shikamaru and Chi; so there will be enough light until whenever the hell the fuse is replaced."

"That sounds reasonable..." Gaara commented. I smirked when I realized he had just agreed with my plan.

Now it's time to put my _other_ plan into play. Heh heh...

Ahem, anyway, everyone EXCEPT Kankuro seemed to agree with the plan about the...dark situation. To put this in a blunt kind of way: Kankuro's thoughts about the plan don't matter in the slightest to me. I just needed him and Gaara to be fixing the damn fuse with Miho so that will give me and Shikamaru a chance to be alone. So, we all left the room cautiously as to not stumble and kill ourselves by accident.

When we all were wandering through the dark hallways of our home, I could barely make out the two silhouette figures beside me. But I knew they were just Gaara and Shikamaru. Kankuro and the annoying sisters whom I am starting to dislike are behind us staying close by. However, I couldn't help but be aware of the little fact that Gaara and Shikamaru kept glancing at each other. And it wasn't in a good kind of way, it made me feel a little anxious over it.

Something must have happened between them. Oh god, I hope Gaara hasn't done anything too dramatic: like threatening him or making any _deals_ with him...

XXXXX

We all arrived at the staircase finally. But before I go into detail about that, I would like to mention that I had sneakily slipped away from the group (though I'm POSITIVE Shikamaru and Chi both noticed me) and dashed into Gaara's room. Wow, I was surprised to find out that he finally had his door put back on from earlier today.

MOVING ON...

So anyway, I took every bit of that Vampire Knight shit that was inside a box. I slipped it inside my _secret hidden pocket_ in the back of my outfit. I love that pocket. It comes in handy during situations like this one, y'know? But let me get back to this subject: so I ran back out and managed to get back to the group. "_**Where the hell did you run off to, Temari?**_" Chi had asked irritatedly. Ugh...I didn't think anyone would notice I had left to get the bait. But I really should have, that Chi is so impatient after all...

"_**Chi, that doesn't matter. Can we all just GO now?**_" Was my exhausted reply. And, yeah, I was exhausted. Dammit, Gaara's room was a long way off due to the fact that our hallway on the second floor is _huge_!

Now back to the current events: We are all now standing at the upper part of the staircase. Since Miho had managed to get ahead of us while walking, I gave her a nudge with my elbow to her shoulder; urging her to go first. See, I wanted her to go first because it's obvious that even though we are all ninja with awesome skills, we can still break our necks if we were to stumble in the darkness down a really long flight of stairs! I'm technically a "main character", and I feel like the "minor characters" should be the ones to suffer any injuries before we "main" characters do.

That's the way it goes!

"Miho, be CAREFUL..." Chi warned as she pushed me aside a little and rubbed her older sister's shoulder. "You aren't that coordinated after all!"

My eye twitched. This stupid dramatic act here was WASTING my precious time! In an impulsive move, I just "nudged" Chi and Miho's arms very violently...and they both screeched indignantly before losing their balance and falling forward.

But this wasn't a good thing, you see, because Miho had reached back and grabbed Shikamaru's arm before support; that resulted in him being pulled forward with her! And...and this all happened so FAST! Look, it was too fast for me to describe in my own POV, but lemme just say that it was FAST.

"AAAAAAH!"

"ALRIGHT! HE'S GONNA GET INJURED! ISN'T THIS AWESOME, GAARA?"

I looked back at Kankuro after his totally unexpected outburst. I gave him a glare, and then looked back ahead to see all three falling forward at a terribly alarming speed. It didn't look either of my brothers cared so I...I reached forward without thinking and grabbed Shikamaru's hand. He looked back at me in surprise and I could feel by cheeks start to feel abnormally warm.

"Hang on!" I tried to ignore the blazing heat in my cheeks and pulled Shikamaru back. I could hear him mumbling a bunch of useless things about 'troublesome missions', 'heat', and 'heartless jackasses'. "Miho, Chi, grab Shikamaru's arm! And Shikamaru, pull them up! Gaara, you and Kankuro go on ahead down the stairs and allow them to shift over to you two for support!"

Damn, this was such a sudden situation! But I didn't want Shikamaru to crack his skull open or something from this incredibly long flight of stairs! And I GUESS deep, deep, deep, veeeeeery deeeep down I was concerned for Miho and Chi's safety. Thanks to my sudden strategy, everything worked out.

"I got Miho and Chi!" Shikamaru announced, grabbing Miho's wrist and Chi's left arm. "And by the way, I never will understand why the hell we're making this moment overly-dramatic, Temari!"

I rolled my eyes. "Just stop your whining and shift them over to Gaara and Kankuro!"

XXXXX

**NARUTO'S POV:**

Okay, it might have been difficult, but I finally did get out of the room I had jumped into from that window. What I didn't expect was to find out that the entire house was PITCH BLACK! That's just woooonderful...

The room I jumped into was obviously a bathroom. After I had felt my way through the room like a blind person, I immediately found out who's bathroom I had jumped into when sneaking in: Gaara's. I knew this was Gaara's bedroom because I accidentally bumped into his gourd that was leaning against the wall. And...I also hid in the corner and noticed the silhouette of his older sister, Temari, enter and then...stuff a box inside her battle kimono...

Yeeeeeah...that sounds strange now that I think about it.

Anyway, I am now leaving Gaara's room and walking down a dark hallway. I could have sworn I heard the very familiar voices of Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, and that puppet master guy what's-his-name. But I also heard two girls. One of them sounded childish, and the other had a slightly more woman-y voice but it sounded utterly depressing to me. But...er...honestly, I'm not all that good with figuring out whether things are real or not.

Currently, I'm still hopelessly wandering the halls. I have this feeling that I'm getting nowhere.

"Maybe I need to stop shadowing people unnecessarily..." I muttered aloud to myself after letting out this tired sigh. "That road trip* was enough, and it SHOULD have taught me a lesson then..."

I continued walking, and then I yelped when I accidentally tried over a...freaking CHAIR in the middle of the floor! Why there was a chair in the middle of the hallway, I will never ever understand! Anyway, the next thing I knew; I smacked into the wall and blacked out.

Um...I don't know what happened after that...but I hope nothing bad happened, because when I awoke, I was no longer on the floor. I was laying on a bunch of pillows or something...

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Well, it was very difficult, but the group managed to survive the search for the sibling's living room! After a dramatic moment on the _shockingly-long_ staircase, everyone stumbled back into the living room.

Literally.

Now in the eerie dark living room, Shikamaru and Temari sat on the couch with Miho. And Gaara, Kankuro, and Chi were standing around; they had no intention to miss the chairs they could sit in and bump into each other. This was no time for another dramatic moment!

Luckily for Shikamaru, his eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. He could make out the figures of everyone...somewhat. But hey, at least he knew where they were. Because it truly sucked to bump into something or someone, annoying too. The lazy Nara considered asking them if their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, but he decided against it when Gaara started talking.

"We need to do something about this darkness..."

"I have a plan, Gaara!" Temari announced a little too quickly the minute those words left Gaara's mouth. This caused everyone in the room including Shikamaru to stare at her in interest. But she just shrugged them off and clasped her hands together before standing up. "It just might work. And once it does, I can FINALLY kick out Miho and Chihiro, then go to bed!"

Miho and Chi both wore deadpan looks. But unfortunately for them, nobody except Shikamaru could see them. And when Shikamaru noticed their looks, he felt maybe a little bit bad for them. The two very different sisters have been getting as much abuse as Kankuro ever since they entered the picture...

Feeling like things were finally being put into place, Temari started explaining her plan to everyone...not her _main plan_, just the one about the fuse. Gaara, Kankuro, Miho, and Chi all listened intently to her plan, Shikamaru mostly tuned out to it though. He was too busy thinking. He was thinking about various strategies centered around finally being able to confess to Temari. He knew he should sooner or later. If he kept letting these chances slip through his fingers, he would return back home with nothing but failure haunting. And WORST OF ALL: he would have his parents, Naruto, Chouji, and Ino all freaking out and lecturing him about how he 'shouldn't have screwed it up', and that he 'should get his ass back to that village and tell the girl he's freakin' crazy about her'.

"_I do have a strategy though..._" Shikamaru thought as he glanced over at Miho from the corner of his eyes. "_And Miho is just the kind of person I need to carry it out. I hate having to her use her against her knowledge though...but after this troublesome mission is over, I'll send her a letter and explain my part. Yes, that's it._"

"And since it could be some time before the power's back, me, Shikamaru, and Chi can set up some candles. I am finished with this _unnecessary_ recap now. So, do you all know what to do?"

Shikamaru smirked very, very briefly. The only one to notice this was Temari, but she didn't question why because Kankuro had random started loudly protesting about why he had to replace the fuse, and a lot of other crap that didn't even matter at all to the plot.

"_Before Miho goes with Gaara and Kankuro to fix that fuse, I'll need to pull her aside and talk to her. She doesn't know me all that well, but she seems like a pushover; so that will really come in handy with my 'evil' little strategy..._"

XXXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

I'm not sure why, but I have the strangest feeling that things are about to get really crazy.

I crossed my arms and glanced over at Shikamaru with my now-adjusted eyes: he was smirking briefly, I glanced over at Temari: she had a thoughtful expression, I glanced over at Miho: she was sleepily trying to hold her head up, I glanced over at Kankuro: he was...smiling like an idiot, and I finally glanced over at Chi: she was giving all of us blank looks.

Oh yes, things are just getting more and more crazier. I inwardly sighed and rubbed my temples in an annoyed kind of way.

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

I watched the argument between Kankuro and Temari for what seemed like several minutes. Apparently, Kankuro must have some kind of phobia with whatever area they store the fuses at, because he was set on NOT giving in and being forced to go there. Ugh...that's just so annoying. But at least he finally gave in with Temari's very convincing death threat. Let me just say: the threat was so awesome that I couldn't describe it in a million years...

So, anyway, Kankuro groaned and made this really odd gesture to Gaara and Miho. Er...I don't think they knew what it meant either, because they looked at each other with "WTF is he doing?" kind of face expressions. That really surprised me, because I actually saw Gaara show a little _emotion_! Well, at least I now know better; he isn't ALWAYS a living brick wall.

"Kankuro, what kind of gesture is that...?" Miho asked lamely while pointing. I sighed, feeling sympathy for her; she actually had dated the guy for a while.

"Who cares? Let's just get this over with! I hate that basement; it creeps me out..." Kankuro rapidly changed the subject fast. My eyes...I think they're widening a little. It's too impossible to keep up.

So Kankuro walked up to Kankuro and Gaara. He grabbed one of their arms and pulled up to their feet, because they had both previously been sitting in two chairs close to each other. I knew right then: I had to do something fast. This was my only chance to talk to Miho and get her to aid me in my ultimate strategy.

"_It's time to chance it, I suppose..._" I had thought while walking up to Miho.

Miho glanced at me with a curious expression while I grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out against her will. She started asking these endless questions though, and squirmed a lot. I also could make out Temari and Kankro muttering amongst themselves as me and Miho completely slipped out through the doorway and into the dining room.

I hope they didn't get the wrong idea...that would be embarrassing for Miho, and troublesome for me. I guess that did even out though...

XXXXX

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRAG ME OUT?" Miho shouted at me whilst I lightly closed the door so the 'group' in the living room couldn't overhear our secret conversation. "I'M SORRY FOR SHOUTING, I DON'T USUALLY RAISE MY VOICE AT ALL ACTUALLY! BUT I'M CONFUSED AS HELL AND-"

"Listen to me!" I interrupted, grabbing her shoulders firmly. Miho silenced herself and gave me a blank look while I sighed. "I need to talk to you...and really, you're the only person who can hear me out...I think."

Although it was dark, the two of us both had our "night-vision". So we could clearly see each other. And I'm sure that as I started thinking about how I was going to put all this without sounding lame, I was pretty sure that I felt sudden heat on my face.

Damn it, blushing is so annoying to me...

"There's a reason why I'm even telling you this, and there's reason why I'm even _here_ in the first place."

Miho blinked repeatedly. "I know why you're here; Temari told me. She said you were hear on some mission..."

"That's just _one half_ of the story." I sighed once again and took one hand away from Miho's shoulder, rubbing the back of my neck with it. "Heh...this might be sounding pretty lame coming from a guy like me, but there is another reason why I'm even still here even through all this utter chaos: Temari."

I could see that Miho was almost starting to catch on...well, almost. At first, she cocked her head to the side slightly, but then brought a hand to her chin and scratched in a sage kind of way.

"Temari...? That can only mean that..." Miho stopped mid-sentence, smirked briefly, and stifled a some chuckles that I knew were about to escape by the twitchy look on her face. "I think I get it. So, you're interested in her just like Kankuro told me? That's pretty amusing almost..."

I nodded. And Miho shook her head and slipped out of my hold, still smirking the entire time. I swear, that smirk alone was the most emotion I've seen from this woman. Seriously, it's no wonder why Kankuro and Miho broke up; they are pretty much total opposites personality wise. Anyway, I am glad that she caught on. Then I didn't have to go all lame on her and pretty shout out: "hey world~! I REALLY like Temari~!". ...Because that would be out of character for me to, duh.

"So the only reason why you're here is because you wanna confess to her? But Kankuro and Gaara are making that impossible?" Miho recapped as she made different gestures; I guess emphasizing her words.

"Exactly. Really, it is about time I confess to her already. The only reason I've been willingly allowing past chances to slip away is because...well, that's too troublesome and complicated for me to explain." I rolled my eyes after saying that. Miho leaned against the wall and stared at me, very curiously. "It doesn't matter if I can convince Gaara to counter those attacks from the other village, even if I fail; there are plenty of other shinobi in the village that the Hokage can send to try again. I knew in advance convincing Gaara to help even though he obviously wants to would be a challenge, but Temari could definitely convince him...forcefully...to help us. So that's one side benefit for telling Temari how I feel now. Honestly though, I did only accept the mission to tell Temari I like her."

Miho stood there...sucking up all of the information I just entrusted her with. The seconds ticked by, but she finally nodded and then came closer and slipped an arm around my shoulder. "Shikamaru, I want to help you succeed. Somehow, you just gave me _rare_ motivation. You just gave me the motivation to actually HELP those in need around me. And I feel like I can relate to you anyway."

"So...you're in?"

"Yes I am." Miho winked at me and did something I never would think someone like her would do: she gave me a peace sign. "If you need my help with any smart strategies you've come up with, I'm at your service."

I blinked like a complete idiot. But, however, I did allow a smirk to flash over my face. I suddenly felt like my world was in balance again. I had somebody on my side.

"You must have a LOT of time on your hands, huh?" I pointed out. I'm sorry. I just HAD to. I mean, it's so obvious that Miho does. During our search for the staircase, she said she rarely ever was sent out on missions and slept a lot each day. Which...must mean she's tired a lot. She's even yawning now.

"You just murdered the epic moment..." Miho deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes at her comment. But, hey, at least I have someone on my side. Now that I've told her everything, it should be easier to get her to go along with me on my strategy.

This is my strategy, although it isn't perfect: Kankuro and Gaara will be with Miho and they'll all be replacing that fuse together. That means that the two won't be around to interfere with my confession. What I'll do is make sure that Temari pretty much threatens the two to not return until the fuse is fixed and the power is back, if she doesn't, I'll "hint" to her that it might make them work faster. Because the sooner they're done, the sooner Miho and Chi can leave and she can crash.

Once the three are gone, I'll help Chi and Temari place the candles out in the living room; since that's obviously were we'll be in until we can see. And how will I be able to be alone with Temari you ask? Simple. I'll tell Chi that Gaara secretly is a FMA fan and has several manga volumes in his bedroom. She'll definitely fall for that, and will head straight for that room. The good part behind that is; she will get totally lost and won't be back for a while.

And once me and Temari are alone together, that's when I'll...confess. But I hope it doesn't turn out lame. 'Cause stuff like that is really troublesome, and I've never actually done something like this before. What makes it difficult is the fact that Temari is well, _Temari_. With luck, I'll have confessed to her and everything will work out. Then I can return home with a weight lifted off my shoulders; and hell, MAYBE it MIGHT motivate me a tad bit to start going off on more missions than what I do.

I explained my strategy to Miho, but I didn't give her the details about her role. When I was finished, she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So...what can I do to help?" Miho asked, sounding very curious. "It doesn't matter what, I just feel like I need to help at least one person for once in my life..."

"This is what I need you to do: make a clone of yourself and send her with Gaara and Kankuro to help them with the fuse. And then, transform yourself into this pink-haired girl in the picture," Shikamaru held up a photo of Sakura and Ino together. Ino's eyes were closed and she was striking a _pathetic_ sexy pose, while Sakura's hands were on her hips and she was looking at the camera while smirking. "You may not know who the hell I'm talking about, but there's this blond guy named Naruto who really wants to see me confess to Temari. I am _aware_ he's followed me here and he's in this house on the second floor I presume. But he obviously doesn't know I know that. Just yell 'STOP STALKING PEOPLE, IDIOT!' out of nowhere, and give him an epic punch to his face."

Miho once again blinked.

"I sense your confusion. Let me explain things more clearly: I really am annoyed with Naruto's stupid act, so if you could just own him like that or something, it may be enough to get him to go back home. After all, knowing him, he might accidentally stumble into the scene during my confession and screw things up. That's the LAST THING I need..."

My gaze flicked to the floor as I waited for Miho's response. After a short time, I looked back at her just in time to see her press her fingers to together, and an exact clone of herself to appear and step out of a small cloud of smoke.

"So...you're in?" I asked, gesturing to the clone of Miho.

The real Miho smirked once again, and she nodded. I knew right away that things were finally starting to go my way. However, the situation was still troublesome.

"Are you guys EVER coming back...?" Chi's voice called out from the living room, causing me, the real Miho, and Miho's clone to look over at the door. "Hurry up! It's already nine!"

"We're coming! Don't freak out like that, Chi!" Miho called back, cupping her hands to her mouth. I sighed at that; even Miho's clone sighed as well.

"Come on," I said while walking over to the door. "The sooner you send that clone to help Gaara and Kankuro and get them out of the way, the sooner I'll be able to _finally _tell Temari I like her."

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Teal eyes widened slightly at what was just overheard from Miho and Shikamaru in the kitchen. The figure was kind of surprised by all that he/she overheard, but then grinned almost evilly afterward. The figure quickly slipped away from the door just as Shikamaru and Miho's clone opened it and went back into the living room.

XXXXX

**MIHO'S POV:**

"Well, I'm not the best with that clone jutsu..." I muttered quietly to myself as I peered through the slightly ajar door that separated the living room and dining room. "I rarely ever use anything other than kenjutsu, so I hope I don't screw this up..."

Honestly, I have faith I'll screw this up. I WANT to help Shikamaru, but my clone won't last long down there...with Kankuro and Gaara...for god knows how long...

"I'll just have to put some effort into it." I announced as I took off to the other door that led to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I used my "night vision" to look around for the door that led to the living room, I found it after one full minute and stealthily shifted through the living room un-noticed by anyone expect Shikamaru; who I could tell was smirking a tiny bit.

Once I literally _ran_ up the staircase, I panted and choked; trying to catch my breath, and I then composed myself and tried to remember how that pink-haired girl in Shikamaru's photo looked. I don't know HOW the hell he detected Naruto shadowing him and all, I never will by the way, but I just know that it's my job now to get rid of him.

So I did the usual signs and a cloud of smoke fizzled around my body, it faded and I looked into a (conveniently-placed) mirror nearby and smirked as I noted my appearance. I was the exact height as this girl, had short pink-hair framing my face with a Leaf headband holding it back, big green eyes, really white skin, and I wore a cream-colored shirt underneath a dark pink/red sleeveless shirt. I also wore a really plain blue skirt a few inches above my knees and black sandals with the straps tied up a few inches above the shoes itself.

"Oh...wow, I'm fifteen again..." I said aloud, but I grinned when I noticed my voice sounded different; it was whats-her-name's voice. "Now, to find Naruto and get rid of him..."

So, off I went down the hall. I couldn't sense any presence of any chakra though, so the search was a little discouraging. But I wasn't about to quit (insert a finger snap sound effect here) just like that!

I knew that my clone was probably with Kankuro and Gaara in that basement right now...and Temari was with Shikamaru and Chi, setting up candles in the living room. I rolled my/what's-her-name's green eyes and crossed my arms over my chest as I walked. Everyone except me was doing something productive. Honestly, it's not that I don't WANT to do some work, it's just that everyone automatically assumes I'm some kind of slacker just because I get tired easily and sleep in...and also take naps during the day out of habit...

Yeah, I'm misunderstood.

But I was dragged out of my thoughts when I tripped over something; a...CHAIR IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR? My/what's-her-face's eyes bugged out and I clasped my hands to my mouth as to muffle my rather girlish screams of terror. I couldn't catch my balance and I slammed right into the floor and even slid a little into a door.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?**"

I flinched at that voice. It was Temari's. I lied on the floor in pain and silently hoped that she wouldn't run up her and discover Miss What's-Her-Name her in the Sand. After all, my lies suck horribly, and I know nothing about this girl I'm pretending to be is. Anyway, I waited, but nobody came after that. So I sighed with relief and pushed myself up off the floor with my elbows. I looked down at myself through the pink locks of hair falling into the eyes, and I noted that I/what's-her-name was covered in dust and marks. I shook my head, but then I heard two loud gasps that was soon followed by two witnesses to my failure of balance. The two witnesses ran up to me and started utterly freaking out like idiots.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?" A girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes frantically asked me as she clutched her heart as if she was having a heart attack.

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? D-DON'T MOVE! HEAL YOURSELF! DON'T DIE ON US, PLEASE!" A guy with blond hair and blue eyes shouted insanely. I noticed he had a black mark on his forehead and he had some blood stains under his mouth. And to top things off: his left arm was wrapped in what appeared to be a cast made from cloth...plain white cloth I might add.

Oh, and is 'Sakura' this girl's name? Hmm...I like it. "Cherry blossom". ...I reached up to twirl a lock of hair. Yes, and pink hair. I, uh, see the connection.

"I'm fine, guys." I assured them while waving my hands back and forth. The both sighed with relief, and Matsuri got down and helped me up by letting me grab onto her shoulders for support. I was brought up to my feet and then wiped the dust off of "Sakura's" clothes. "By the way, Naruto, I'm not Sakura. Shikamaru told me to transform into her as a part of his strategy to confess to Temari. But it backfired, huh?"

XXXXX

**NARUTO'S POV:**

So...Shikamaru has already thought of a strategy to confess to her already? That's freakin' awesome~! I couldn't help but smirk as I thought about that, I will not lose this bet! And I'll have some good news to bring to his parents...er...what's-their-names!

But why would he get Miho to transform into Sakura? Uh...I don't get that idea behind it. What could that do anyway?

Oh, if you're confused, I now know about Matsuri and I have encountered Miho a while back as well. Earlier when I tripped over that chair in the middle of the freaking floor, I blacked out for about five minutes. Matsuri had taken me into Temari's nearby bedroom because she could see with her "night vision". I awoke and found myself on the floor of the dark room lying on a bunch of pillows, and I had some new injuries along with my twisted arm in a cast made of cloth. I had looked up to see the concerned face of Matsuri, and we exchanged not-so-formal and casual introductions. I told her about my reasons for being her, and she in return told me hers. Although I had this sudden spark of jealously when she said she was going to try and tell Gaara she loved him.

Don't give me that look...

Anyway, back to the explanation! Sooooo...the both of us decided that is about time Shikamaru and Temari got together. She mentioned that she knew from the minute she encountered the guy when he first arrived and asked for directions, him and Temari were meant to be together! That's just plain awesome, isn't it? Anyway, moving on, so I stated that I also think they're good for each other. THEY SO ARE, BY THE WAY! COME ON: IT'S OBVIOUS!

We both decided that we should try and help move time forward and make this interesting events happen. Events that will make it easier for them to confess to each other; this is were Miho and Chi come in.

It's tough to explain, but, I met both sisters a few years ago after that whole incident with that creepy puppet guy and that...man...woman...ugh...the creepy puppet guy's _partner_ came for Gaara. Shortly after the celebration, I encountered them when they were coming by for a visit. And now back in the semi-present time, I had encountered them once again when I first arrived in this village. I told them why I was here. And I also mentioned Shikamaru, explaining his side of the story and his _two_ missions. Mostly the one with Temari, I didn't really give a damn about the BO-RING main mission...

So I devised a sneaky little plan with them. The reason why Miho and Chi are here...it's not JUST because of the break-up with Kankuro, or Chi's bet with Temari, no, it's because of my PLAN! Behind the scenes, we've been scheming to get the two together once and for all!

But it...it unfortunately hasn't succeeded yet. Not with Gaara and Kankuro's dislike of Shikamaru. You know, the fuse didn't break on it's own...(insert an evil smirk here)...I snuck into their basement and destroyed it with a few good punches, kicks, and Rasengan hits. Then I got Miho and Chi to play along the freak out about the loss of light. I somehow got a feeling that Temari would send Kankuro and Gaara to fix the fuse...I was surprisingly correct for once! Haha! And now they are probably down in the basement as we speak; fixing it. It's dark, it's romantic, it's perfect, the two over-protective obstacles are not there, this is Shikamaru's ultimate CHANCE to confess; he better not screw it up!

"How does Shikamaru know I've been shadowing him?" I suddenly deadpanned. It destroyed the mood...but I had to find out.

Miho shook her head and then transformed back to herself. She no longer looked like Sakura was beaten like hell, and looked like herself with no injuries whatsoever. "He didn't say. He just told me to transform into Sakura, beat you up senselessly, and drag you back home to the Leaf."

"Oh, I think I get the concept..." Matsuri spoke up while smiling shyly. I gave her a blank look. Her eye twitched a little and she looked back at Miho. "Anyway! We NEED to make sure this works out. It's important that those two confess already, because the suspense of it all is very agonizing to me!"

"I know that. But don't worry, everything is coming together." Miho replied with somewhat emotion put her tone as she went on. Hey, maybe she was actually into this situation like me and Matsuri! "All my little sister, Chi, has to do is finish helping Shikamaru and Temari light up the living room. Afterward, she knows to ease out of the scene by faking having to go use the restroom; she'll leave, and the two will be ALL ALONE together."

I grinned excitedly and started rubbing my hands together. Miho's description of what will happen was really getting me pumped up somehow...but I honestly have no clue why. "Let's sit back and watch!"

Miho smirked and then winked. And the three of us promptly dashed over to the staircase like maniacs, ran down the stairs; stumbling and hitting each other due to lack of sight, and then we all ducked by the wall; where we could hear everything in the living room. The entire time we were there crouching to the floor listening through the wall in an extremely nosy fashion, I was wringing my hands, Matsuri was trying contain her excited giggles, and Miho was licking her lips and pressing her ear closer and closer to the wall.

This...was...so...awesome...

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

In the Sand Sibling's living room, candles were being placed all around in there. Since there was no telling how long Kankuro, Gaara, and Miho (Miho's clone; but nobody else knew that) would be down there in that basement replacing the broken fuse.

Shikamaru placed the final candle on the end table in the corner of the room, Chi smiled and walked over with a lit match and lit the candle.

Now the two stepped back over to either side of Temari and admired the beautiful soft glow of all five candles in the room. They all flickered and gave the room a very nice kind of comforting feel. Because of the fact that Chi got distracted easily, she utterly got lost in the romantic feel and her eyes widened as she freaked out inwardly; she just realized that she FORGOT what she was supposed to do in order to get Shikamaru and Temari alone!

"_THIS IS HORRIBLE! WHAT THE HECK SHOULD I DO? I HATE THIS STUPID TRAIT ABOUT MYSELF, HATE IT, HAAATE IT!_" Chi frantically looked over at Temari, and just broke out into a sweat from panic as she noticed the older Sand ninja reach behind her.

Shikamaru, however, was interested in how freaked out Chi looked and why Temari was reaching behind her back. "_What will happen now...?_"

To everyone's surprise and utter confusion, Temari pulled out the box of VK manga she had hidden safely in the midden pocket of her outfit. It was a good thing that the box was closed though; it would ruin her sneaky little plan if Chi could see what manga was really inside.

"Chi, this is a box FULL of FMA manga." Temari lied, as she held up the heavy box with ease. Chi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when she heard that. Yup...she was obsessed. "I am going to give it to you...but I want you walk all over the house into every room before you DO read it. The thing is: you'll have to carry it all the way without any light to guide you..."

"WHATEVER! JUST STOP TAUNTING ME!" Chi yelled as she lunged for the box and grabbed it, holding it protectively to her chest. Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock when he thought he saw a little foam drip from her mouth like a dog with rabies or something.

Temari sighed. Chi was easy to fool when it came to her favorite manga series. The younger Sand kunoichi was gulible most of the time too. Yay. Anyway, so the obsessed fan dashed out of the room with the box and prepared to go elsewhere and read it.

The minute she was gone, Shikamaru shook his head with disapproval. "You just tricked her, right?"

"I can't stand her anyway." Temari grinned a little bit and then walked over to the couch to rest from all of the...excitement that day.

Shikamaru also sat down on the couch. He looked around and noticed it was still very dark, but the candles flickering did make the moment more calming. They cast a beautiful glow over the room and made things look very attractive...like Temari...wait...

Shikamaru's eyes widened, and Temari suddenly jumped up from leaning back on the couch and snapped a finger. The exact same thought crossed their minds at that same time:

"_There won't be any other good chance for my confession. I better do it now, let's just hope I don't fail!_"

_**Continued.**_

XXXXX

**Cliffhanger again! ;) *Insert dramatic music***

**Okay...this was definitely the longest chapter of the fic. But I have been meaning to update a lot sooner but put it off. I felt like you readers deserved a nice LONG chapter for that. And I'm hoping for the next chapter to come sometime over the weekend; or at least be written over the weekend. ^^**

**Maybe a lot did actually happen in this chapter. But now it's time for the big question: will these two finally confess already? Well, we won't know until the next chapter!**

_**Notes:**_

_**1* Naruto was referring to the events of one of my longest fics EVER: The Sand Siblings Go On A Road Trip. In the fanfic, he was behind the scenes shadowing the siblings on their road trip. ^^' Don't ask why I kept making numerous references to that fic...**_

**Well, anyway, I hope the chapter was fine. Some parts were written a rush, but I still think it turned out to be decent enough. Right?**

**Read and review! :]**


	13. Confessions And Confusion

**Author's Note: And now, it's time for something I'm sure you've all been waiting for. It's time for the confession between these two. :)**

**Let me just say something before we begin: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't all that good. It's a little on the short side, and the confession MAY seem a little rushed. But there's a good reason for the rushed feel: because both Shikamaru and Temari are paranoid about Gaara and Kankuro bursting and and murdering the moment!**

**And, besides, I can't seem to picture Shikamaru going into a long and well-described confession to a girl he likes. ;) You have to admit that, right?**

**Anyway, I was also drinking a lot of coffee at the time while writing...and also watching TV at the same time. ^^' I love multi-tasking...so much...**

**So, um, here's the chapter. I hope it's fine. Don't kill me if it isn't!**

**Disclaimer: It's better if I DON'T own Naruto. Because the plot would get so screwed up if it belonged to me!**

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Confessions And Confusion**_

_000_

**NORMAL POV:**

It was...it was time to finally confess. Both knew this, so why was it was so difficult to start talking? Well, maybe it was because they were a little paranoid. After all, there was no telling who the hell could burst in and utterly CRASH a perfect along-awaited moment! Whether it was the two over-protective brothers (Gaara and Kankuro), the orange stalker (Naruto), the hopeless fangirl (Matsuri), or the two annoying sisters (Miho and Chihiro/Chi).

But, really, it was time to confess. After all that's happened between them in the past, from the first time they encountered each other, to where they were in the current time: alone...in the darkness...with a nice romantic atmosphere...

Shikamaru pretty much only accepted the mission so that he could even get a chance to come confess to Temari in the first place. He knew it WOULD be very challenging though, considering the fact that Gaara and Kankuro hated his guts, and Temari was herself. What he didn't expect was the random insanity that somehow ensued in not even a twenty-four hour time period.

Temari had no idea that Shikamaru would actually even accept a hopeless mission like this one in the first place. But upon seeing Shikamaru there on the doorstep, she knew it was about time to go ahead and just...tell him how she felt. She smirked in the present time slightly as she remembered how perfect-yet-awkward she had assumed this chance was. With Gaara and Kankuro wanting Shikamaru gone, and the extremely insane chaos, she was beyond _amazed_ that whatever motivation the lazy-ass shinobi had gotten was still there. That was truly surprising.

The seconds ticked by. There was a tense feeling in the atmosphere. Shikamaru and Temari both eyed the candles that were flickering and creating a soft dim glow in the darkness. The both of them really wanted to confess...there was no other good moment. But no good way to begin came to mind. To be honest: neither of the two had been in that kind of situation before.

Shikamaru was never really all that interested in girls (much to the frustration of his parents; they really wanted him to get a girlfriend and get his ass out of the house for a little while so they could have some 'alone time').

And Temari never did date much. Well...she couldn't because of Gaara and Kankuro's behavior that would scare the poor dude away. Much to her annoyance: Gaara had this badass touch-her-and-you'll-never-see-tomorrow kind of feel, and Kankuro liked to put on a rough act as well; even though it was pathetic.

So...just HOW would they be able to confess to each other? And how would they even be able to put this into words?

XXXXX

**MATSURI'S POV:**

"Why the hell aren't they _confessing_?" I asked under my breath in a whisper. I felt annoyed by the lack of confessing, I could have easily went psycho and punch something!

"I don't know! They need to do it soon, the suspense is tearing me apart!" Naruto tried to calm himself down after that outburst. I noticed it was impossible, but I didn't reply to that. I just stuck my ear a little closer to the wall to hear any kind of talking that might be going on.

"Just relax. There's no point in going insane." Miho pointed out.

Me and Naruto both shot glares in her direction. And, she just ignored them, she went back to pressing her ear right to the wall as well.

It's not like I APPROVE of eavesdropping, you know. But I will so make an exception in this kind of case. I may be some average, unnecessary girl, but I DO know when two people belong together...and when they do not.

I know that Shikamaru and Temari belong together. That's this vibe I keep getting, and it must be true. They may be opposites, from what I can tell by my limited knowledge, but opposites CAN attract. I have heard of at least...one...two..._four couples_ who were opposites, but did belong together! There was Baki and that naturally green-haired woman on the medic team, Sari and that villager guy who was really anti-social, there was also Kankuro and Miho (I honestly think they're a good couple. But I am merely a useless minor character; so my opinions do not matter), and then Naruto and Gaara. As much as I HAAAAATE to admit that last one...

MOVING ON...

So Shikamaru and Temari CAN get together. This would benefit them both: Temari would probably be able to motivate Shikamar to do some work and get pumped about it, and Shikamaru could convince Temari to take things a little slower; and to not get so stressed, actually rest a little.

If that isn't a match made in Heaven, I honestly don't know what IS!

But me, Naruto, and Miho aren't going to give up. We're still crouching onto this floor in the darkness and listening in. When these two FINALLY work up the nerve to confess their obvious feelings for each other, we want to be the ones to record all that was said down. And then...maybe do victory dances. And, what the hell, maybe even go straight to the people we made bets with and rub it all in their faces that we were WINNERS and that we SUCCEEDED!

Oh dammit, I'm now getting so pumped up for it!

XXXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

At the current time, I'm down in this really creepy basement of our house with Kankuro and Miho. We all were forced by Temari to come down here to replace the broken fuse that caused all the power to go out.

Me and Miho, we're smarter than Kankuro. Obviously. We came prepared and brought a couple of flashlights. They're actually pretty cool, I'll admit that, modern technology is the best thing ever.

...MOVING ON...

So anyway; we are all gathered around the box with the two flashlights being dangerously placed overhead by some of Kankuro's strings made of chakra. But there's bad news: the fuse is stuck inside. And both me and Miho have tried have a lot of effort to pull it out.

We failed.

"How are we supposed to get this thing OUT?" Miho had yelled as she gestured to the source of all our problems.

"Let me try to do it! Nobody ever gives me a chance to prove myself!" Kankuro childishly whined before pushing me back away a little. I just knew this was a disaster in the making. Because...well, Kankuro isn't all that good at handling things like this; believe me or not, it's your choice alone.

"I think...if we can just get something that will squeeze to the very back and get a grip on it, we can loosen the fuse and pull it out." I suggested as I got into my usual pose with my arms folded over my chest. Sigh...don't ask my reason for doing that, it's like a habit for me.

I turned to Miho and asked her if she had any weapons with her; something that had a good clawed edge to it, or perhaps even something with a curved blade. She denied that she had anything like that with her though, to me and Kankuro's disappointment. But she DID mention that she brought along a bunch of shuriken; only, she left them upstairs. That sucks.

"Let's just get this over with! It's about time I get a little praise for once, so," Kankuro pushed back both me and Miho, then rolled up his sleeves as we exchanged deadpan looks. "Watch and learn how it's done."

And so, Kankuro lunged for the fuse. To both me and Miho's utter amazement, he got a really tight grip on the fuse and successfully pulled it out in no more than six seconds. Really, we were both _stunned_. I could feel my eyes widen, and I had looked over at Kankuro's old girlfriend to see that her jaw had dropped and kind of hung open for a while until she self-consciously closed it back. And between our shocked actions, Kankuro just grinned in triumph and pretty much threw the fuse over to Miho (she caught it after it hit her in the forehead accidentally).

"Well, who's useless now?"

Me and Miho were still too stunned to even speak. We both exchanged these very convincing "WTH?" looks. And that was surprising to me, because I am always so emotionless...

"That was amazing." I commented suddenly. I couldn't help it. Something like that must have been said sooner or later. But, it's too bad it just inflated his ego after Miho nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

"Ah...I wonder when they will fix that fuse..." Temari suddenly spoke up while resting her chin on her hand and slumping over the couch. "It's not like I doubt Gaara, it's just Kankuro I'm worried about. He hinders everybody's progress, it's freakin' unbelievable..."

"Who knows? It could take them hours at this slow rate..." Shikamaru replied in a low, bored tone while leaning back against the couch and absentmindedly tapping his fingers against his right hand.

"Yes..."

The two continued to sit there in silence. But they both knew they would HAVE to say something eventually. It was either now or never, if only the right words would just come to mind. However, a spark of hope was suddenly lit when the two both sighed deeply at the same time. And, deciding to go on ahead and get it over with, they both spoke these words in unison, perfectly in sync with the other:

"Look, we're getting NOWHERE with this silence. There's something important I really need to to tell you now, even though it's not my style..."

Then their eyes both snapped open in shock when they realized they had just said that exactly at the same time and well in sync. After a few seconds, Shikamaru slouched over a little forward with Temari, and the Sand kunoichi bit her lip briefly.

"So...you go first..." Temari urged a little too quickly.

"Why me?"

"Because, you're the one with all those sexist remarks. If I were to go on and go first, you would merely interrupt me in a lame way. And then, I would get pissed off."

"..."

Temari shrugged her shoulders and then glanced away, closing her eyes and frowning slightly. "Just...go on ahead and say whatever you were going to say. Hmm...it probably isn't as important as what I was going to say, anyway..."

Well, that was it. Shikamaru decided to go on ahead and say what he had been intending to say ever since he accepted this mission and arrived at the village. Speech once again became of use, but he still wasn't quite positive he could put it all into words.

Oh well, it was time to take a chance. Here's hoping it doesn't screw up terribly, right?

"Temari...there's a reason behind why I even accepted this troublesome mission. For a while I have been wanting to tell you this, and I think now is a good time." Temari, in a curious state, looked over at him. And Shikamaru couldn't help but note how surprisingly innocent she looked with her teal orbs widened a little bit like a child. Oh...how odd this moment felt... "Heh...but it's going to sound lame coming from a guy like me. I've never really experienced this feeling before, for the record."

"Yeah, okay. So what is it? What is so _important_ that you want to tell me?"

"Well...ah...I'm honestly not sure when this started, but I've realized that for a while now, I think I like you, Temari." Shikamaru explained, rubbing the back of his neck and keeping eye contact with Temari the entire time. Both of them were trying REALLY hard not to blush, but they _failed_ epically.

That was it. That was all Shikamaru needed to say, but Temari wasn't quite satisfied with that. She crossed her arms over her chest and hid a small smile. She decided it would be amusing to have a little bit of fun with him. Although she expected a short and simple confession from someone as laid-back and unromantic as him.

"And...?" Temari asked in a mock-expectant tone. She bit her tongue to surpass a snicker afterward.

"And what?"

"That's all you have to say? That's boring!" Temari faked a yawn and then placed her arms behind her head. "You really went through all this _HELL_ just to say those words?"

Well, yeah that was pretty much the entire situation summed up bottom line in that one sentence, Shikamaru noted. But he knew Temari wasn't being serious. He could see through the act she was teasing him with. And...he even allowed himself to smirk slightly, and accidentally laughed a little but automatically played it off by coughing.

What else could he do now? The obvious thing. Just tease her back. It was actually kind of amusing.

"Where you expecting me to scoop you into my arms and confess my undying love for you?" Shikamaru asked.

"O-of course not...I wouldn't expect that of you..." Temari quickly mentioned, waving a hand dismissively. "It's just amusing how you didn't put much detail into your confession; something totally expected of you, Shikamaru."

XXXXX

**NARUTO'S POV:**

What the freaking hell kind of a screwed up confession is THIS...?

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

It was all too true. Temari didn't expect Shikamaru to go into all that much detail. But, even though that was the most simplest confession one person could ever achieve...it was surprisingly _cute_. But that MIGHT have been because she was so worried about how she would be able to confess to him all this time, not knowing that he came just to do the same thing.

The two kind of sat there for several seconds in silence. They kept glancing at each other through the nice glow of the candles though. Both were VERY thankful that it was dark. Or else their faces would probably be a very visible light red color.

"You know, I would never be able to sum up my feelings anyway. I'm not like that. Even so, I am really sure that I like you." From behind the wall, Naruto, Miho, and Matsuri all couldn't help but add in 'awww' sound effects under their breath. But they were unheard by Shikamaru and Temari. "It must have been on accident though, because it isn't likely our encounters were a coincidence."

"Accidents aren't always _bad_..." Temari mentioned, winking afterward.

XXXXX

**NARUTO'S POV:**

I said the SAME THING after kissing Sasuke. What a crazy world!

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

"So, what were you about to tell me just now?"

Temari blinked. "Um...what?"

Shikamaru sighed. Earlier they had both said at the exact same time that they both had something important to say. And it just seemed like she was trying to get out of having to say it. He explained all of this to Temari and she suddenly sweatdropped as if she were inside a manga or something. But, stubbornly, she tried to cover that up by looking away...still, something of a smile beginning to appear on her lips.

She hoped that nobody would walk in now.

"I was...erm...I wasn't about to say anything."

"Yes, you were."

"Shikamaru..."

"Come on, just say it."

"I think it's obvious by now what I was about to say, you don't have to rub it in!"

"I've been waiting this long to hear you say it back. Do you want me to have to return back to the village with failure?"

"...Yeah."

"Troublesome woman..."

Oh, Temari was losing and she knew it. But how could she possibly confess right after his simple-yet-interesting confession? She wasn't good with that sort of thing. It wasn't her style either. But...it did have to be said eventually. She certainly wouldn't let the chance slip right through her fingers, and have Gaara and Kankuro come in and crash it all.

So, she looked back at Shikamar after sighing. Upon meeting his gaze she felt something that she hadn't felt in such a _long time_: she felt a little bit nervous. But, she inwardly took this deep breath anyway and folded her leg over the other, attempting to remain calm and cool at the moment.

It's too bad they weren't aware of the fact that Gaara, Kankuro, and Miho (Miho's clone) were almost done replacing the fuse...

XXXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

WE'RE ALMOST DONE! AT LAST! All we have to do now at this point, is slow insert the fuse inside and cherish the moment because of all the hell we went through in the darkness trying to get the goddamned thing out!

I just hope nothing's going with Shikamaru and sis right now. Because something suspicious is going on, as Gaara put in the fuse while Miho held it, "Miho" suddenly gasped and disappeared into a puff of smoke. We were BOTH stunned and exchanged "WTF?" looks.

Miho...was a clone! Wow, I feel stupid for not realizing that...

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

He's looking at me curiously. Dammit, I CAN NOT get nervous right now! No way! I would rather get captured or something by really cruel criminals than get nervous!

Why should I even be nervous about this? It's just a little confession...and I don't have to worry about being humiliated by a rejection because I _know_ that feels the same. Well, this it, here I go. But I'm not going to do this in a cliché kind of way; I'm not gonna just fall into his arms and whisper out my deep love for him.

Of course not. I am just going to do it causally. But...I think I'll try and score some points by giving him a sexy smile. Yes...I think it's working. I don't smile all that much, so I'm kind of rusty.

"Okay, I'm just going to come out and say this. I...well, I don't know how the hell this happened; but I've liked you for the longest time. That's why I kept coming back to your village even when I was never on a mission. Not because of the alliance of course..." By this point, I could feel myself blushing. But I was glad it was still dark. I wonder if Shikamaru had seen it though with that 'night-vision' Chi was warning me about. Anyway, I did stop to pause. But that was only because I wanted the words to sink in. And, I think it worked because Shikamaru nodded a little afterward. But he had this damn thoughtful expression. "It's hard for ME to put into words. I should have said this sooner, that was what I was trying to do all this time you've been here. I never did try though...because I did not want Gaara or Kankuro to murder in your sleep or something if they had listened in like the nosy idiots they are! Right now, I guess I am a little _nervous_. That's the feeling I get, and that's what I wanted to tell you."

So I waited after that. I looked at Shikamaru, and waited for his response. But...he never said or did anything. So I carefully examined his expression for any source of emotion, and then I looked into his eyes for any state of _hidden_ emotion. I did find something in his eyes...in those dark (beautiful, I admit it! Don't give me that look!) eyes...I found...AMUSEMENT?

I felt my eyes widen. Shikamaru must have noticed my confusion and smiled a little in amusement, he even laughed slightly. I felt my eye begin to twitch and I reached for a pillow nearby and threw it at him.

"YOU ALREADY KNEW THIS, DIDN'T YOU?" I shouted. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SOOO AMUSED BY THIS?"

During my totally unexpected outburst, I hadn't noticed that I had fell over onto that lazy-ass Nara. And, to my bewilderment, it was somehow in a more...um...suggestive kind of way. But I think what made it weirder was that I was on top and was clutching his Jounin vest. Not to mention the fact that Shikamaru now looked kind of surprised by the sudden action.

Wow...this was extremely awkward! But, once that feeling kind of went away, we both sighed and I removed my hand.

"I'm 'amused'," Shikamaru said this in a dull tone. Figures. "Because I could tell after my confession that you felt the same, Temari. You are easy to read sometimes. I figured if I'm going to get this over with, I might as well hear you say it too."

"That was sneaky..."

I kind of retreated away and sat back up, brushing any imaginary dust and lint off my clothes. Shikamaru got up as well, but in a more slower matter. Since I confessed, I guess we could say that...I accomplished quite a lot tonight. Even this night was, how Shikamaru might say this: 'troublesome'. I do feel like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. Keeping that all to myself was stressful. Knowing how much Gaara and Kankuro wanted him dead and all. I think Shikamaru also felt a little better as well, but we may never know.

However.

Even though we both accomplished our goals. I still felt like something was missing. Something...that I have been wanting to do for a long time...

"Temari?"

"Well, if you're not going to make a move, I'll have to be the one to do it!" I replied, smirking as I came a little closer to him and reached out and got a grip on his jounin vest.

"What the hell-"

He couldn't finish that sentence. Because I shut him up by pulling him closer to me, this action caused our lips to be crashed together. And...I decided to just take things from there and kiss him kind of roughly. It felt pretty damn good though, because his mind must have registered reality, he started kissing me back.

It lasted several seconds. I don't think neither of us cared about whether or not Gaara and Kankuro would come back though. Somehow, I think it turned into a make-out session though. But, I didn't mind at all! In fact, I just wrapped my arms around his neck and he slipped his around my waist. I think I even moaned a little bit.

And then...to ruin the moment, all the lights and power in the house flickered on. But, we didn't really care at the moment. I was into the moment, and even Shikamar was; to my utter bewilderment.

XXXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

FINALLY! WE REPLACED THE FUSE! But now I have this strange feeling that somewhere in this house, there's a hot make-out session going on. I quickly told this to Gaara, and we dashed straight to the staircase and ran up out of the basement.

XXXXX

**NARUTO'S POV:**

Oh damn it! The lights are back on and that completely KILLS the moment! Me, Matsuri, and Miho were sure that something kind of hot and unexpected was going on on the other side of the wall. Matsuri suggested that it could be something sexual. This was my surprisingly, accurate reply:

"Nah, Matsuri. It's probably just a make-out session that's going nowhere. But this WILL be an AWESOME story to tell to the _future generation_!"

Hey...that's not a bad idea! I made a mental note to tell this entire story to the future generation...

XXXXX

**KANKURO'S POV:**

So, me and Gaara went through the now-lit house and made it to the kitchen. After entering the kitchen from the dining room, we headed straight for the door that led to the living room (our house is like maze almost), and we burst through like a SWAT team.

"What is going on in h-" Gaara cut himself off when he looked up at the scene. Even I didn't say a word, sweatdrop had appeared on my head.

The both us exchanged the most confused expressions ever and then looked over at the couch. The room was well-lit, and the candles still burned. But over on the couch, Shikamaru and Temari were in the middle of what could only be described as: making out. Ugh...that realization made me _sick_. I think I had threw up a little in my mouth as well.

I think they noticed us though. When Gaara coughed, they both immediately pulled away and glanced over at us, but they still remained in the same position though. All four of us wore expressions with a mixture of shock and confusion.

"Oh man..."

"Kankuro! Gaara!"

I winced at Temari's tone. She pulled away from Shikamaru a little awkwardly, but still glared daggers at me and Gaara. But, I'm just glad that they were only kissing so far! I'd be both scarred for life and angry if they were going as far as to have sex!

XXXXX

**NARUTO'S POV:**

Me, Matsuri, and Miho had eventually moved away from our crouched positions on the floor. We had shuffled over to the door that led to the living room and peered through with it still slightly ajar. Each us wore sweatdrops and Miho swallowed a lump in her throat.

"...Oh shit..." I muttered under my breath.

_**Continued.**_

XXXXX

**Wow, that was surprisingly fun to write. ;)**

**Well, there you have it, the confessions! I didn't know exactly how to have them confess at first, but when I gave it some deeper thought: I concluded that neither Shikamaru or Temari would probably have long and drawn out confessions. Just simple ones to get it all over with would probably be more their style! But what do you think? :\**

**Sorry if it wasn't too good. But, you can't write a good romantic scene with Shikamaru and Temari! And I think that is another thing that makes the couple kind of amusing as well as interesting. IDK, that's what I think. It probably doesn't matter much.**

**The story isn't over quite yet! I have it all planned out now: there will be one more chapter and then the epilogue to wrap it all up. So, I hope you're ready to see the fic come to an end. If not, there is NO NEED to get overly-dramatic! :P**

**I'm not sure when the next update will be. But I'll try to soon!**

**Read and review! ^^**


	14. Mission: Complete At Last!

**Author's Note: Ah...this story is coming to an end. The end is in sight. After this chapter, there will be an epilogue to wrap it all up.**

**And then it will finally be complete. :)**

**Wow...to be honest, I'm still very surprised this story got so much attention and praise. The first few chapters aren't all that good, you know, I might need to edit them some other time. Uh...the point is, thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites, alerts! Seeing things like that give me so much motivation to continue after all!**

**To warn you: nothing much really happens in this chapter. But you should still read on, because although shorter than what length I want it to be, Gaara and Kankuro FINALLY get a little bit of sense knocked into them. Shikamaru's mission officially ends. Naruto, Miho, and Matsuri get discovered. Chi has a secret that's revealed. And Tsunade's real intentions for sending Shikamaru on the mission are revealed too. ;) Okay...maybe this chapter IS eventful after all?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And if I DID, we would be seeing a lot of pissed off fans. -.-'**

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night**

_**Chapter Fourteen; Mission: Complete At Last!**_

_0_

**MIHO'S POV:**

"What now?" I frantically asked Naruto while clasping onto his arm. I was really freaked out at the moment...erm...with some rare excitement. I didn't know what was about to go down, but I knew it was going to be _awesome_! "This is just epic now..."

"I know, I can't wait to see what will happen!" Matsuri agreed as she grinned and started wiping her hands together. I could tell that she was trying to not be obvious though. The last thing we need is to be discovered as eavesdropping on the chaos!

"And whatever will happen, it will be even more awesome for me to tell to the _future generation_." Naruto randomly commented. I stared blankly at him while he said that. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about.

The point is: the three of us were all excited as we watched the unfolding chaos in the living room through the SLIGHTLY ajar door. We all froze right there on the spot when we heard footsteps approaching us from behind. I sensed this person's chakra, I knew right away who it was. My sneaky little sister, Chi.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

We all gasped under our breathes. And seeing my frantic gestures, me putting a hand over my throat and faking to cut it, Naruto grabbed Chi by her arm, to her utter shock, and then brought her close to him before clasping a hand over her mouth.

Like me, he knew she would say something and interrupt the chaos in the living room between Shikamaru and the siblings.

"Don't say a word. Just _listen_ with us..." Naruto warned a hushed tone. Chi could only look up at him and nod in a shaky and of way.

XXXXX

**CHI'S POV:**

What did I just get myself into by wandering in here after discovering there was no FMA manga in that box...?

Well, I didn't know UNTIL Naruto, or whatever-his-name-was, released me and I stole a glance at the living room by pressing an eye through the crack. I smirked immediately and then turned around with my hand out.

"I'll bet you 60$ that Gaara and Kankuro will murder Shikamaru." I announced. Hey, I wasn't about to let myself stay on the sidelines of the action. It's uh...almost kind of a big secret, but I'm obsessed with making bets. It's not good. It is a TERRIBLE awful habit of mine. But I can't quite...

"Oh really?" Naruto grinned and outstretched his own hand as well. Matsuri just looked back and forth between us in an uneasy way. "Chi, I bet you 89$ that Temari will talk some sense into the two!"

"You're on!"

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

Back to the utter insanity in the living room, everyone kind of stayed in their original spots. But things weren't calm. Not at all. The atmosphere was deadly, all thanks to Temari standing by the couch glaring daggers at her two brothers while Shikamaru got up off the couch and tried to act totally nonchalant about everything.

He failed.

But hey, he noted inwardly, at least the dreaded confessions were over. Although he probably would need to leave as soon as possible now that Temari was mad as hell...and Gaara and Kankuro witnessed them in the middle of making out.

Things were WAY too troublesome for him...but there were some people enjoying it on the sidelines: Naruto, Matsuri, Miho, and Chi. Oh, but nobody knew they were watching at the moment.

"Will you stop glaring?" Kankuro couldn't help but stare right into Temari's eyes. The glare was addicting to look at because she would stare into your very soul it seemed. "We AT LEAST replaced the fuse and all, you should be thanking us!"

"You don't just burst into a room like that!"

"I have a right to burst into any room I WANT, Temari! I live here too!"

"Yeah, that's something I've been thinking about _adjusting_..."

"Be quiet, Gaara!"

"Don't yell at him like that, Kankuro! And besides, this is all your fault! I should have known you would come in, you have this habit of _knowing_ when there's making out going on...and I don't know how the hell you got some stupid sense like that..."

"Uh...can I interrupt this?"

"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR ACCEPTING THE MISSION ANYWAY, SHIKAMARU!"

And more insane arguing between Kankuro and Temari ensued. Gaara and Shikamaru just stood by each other on the sidelines watching it all. After all, it was an everyday occurrence for Gaara. And Shikamaru has come to find out that arguing for them was totally normal and should be expected at some point.

He yawned and glanced at a watch that randomly appeared on his wrist. Upon seeing that it was close to ten, Shikamaru shook his head. "How much longer will this go on?"

"It depends. We'll just have to wait it out." Gaara replied as if they were talking about something totally normal. "But, if it goes on longer than ten minutes, we should intervene."

"I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!" Temari finally snapped before releasing Kankuro from the headlock she had trapped him in. He fell to floor gasping for air; both Gaara and Shikamaru shook their heads in somewhat sympathy for him. "ARGUING ISN'T GETTING US ANYWHERE!"

XXXXX

**NARUTO'S POV:**

If they both knew that arguing would get them nowhere...WHY the hell did they even start arguing for ten entire minutes in the first place?

"...I want in on the bet too." Matsuri said with a sigh as she outstretched her hand. "I'll bet you 58$ that Temari will murder someone in the next few seconds."

"You're so on!" Chi declared before grinning and wrapping an arm around Matsuri's neck.

XXXXX

**SHIKAMARU'S POV:**

I knew I shouldn't get in the middle of this chaos. But I did look around at the result of it. To my left: I saw Gaara looking extremely blank while witnessing everything. That was nothing new. I mean, you can never get any _emotion_ from this guy. And then I looked ahead: I saw Kankuro on the floor gasping for air. And Temari was just trying to calm down from all the arguing.

But, I'm just glad that I was finally able to confess before a twenty-four hour time period. I feel...somewhat victorious, but that feeling totally left after Gaara and Kankuro pretty much ran in without even _opening the door_! But, anyway, now that this part of my "mission" is complete, I just have to finish my OTHER real mission...convincing Gaara to help us counter those damn attacks from a village that really needs better leadership. I don't know if I can do this though.

He said, earlier, that he would help if he knew I was "trustworthy". But even now at this moment, I don't know what he meant by that. Trying to narrow it down with guesses won't help. And I'm wasting a lot of time here. I just want to know...what he meant by that. Asking him wouldn't work; I might as well be talking to a brick wall.

This just so troublesome. And I'm so screwed now. How I am I supposed to convince him to help when he probably doesn't believe I'm "trustworthy" after making out with his sister? And why the hell does this all sound so very wrong when I recap these entire events?

"Hey." Everyone looked in my direction after I said that. They three all stared with curious glints in their eyes. "Look, we need to settle things here and now. I came here not only because of Temari, but because of my mission. It's important that I get Gaara to help us; or else, Lady Tsunade's going to chew me out and maybe even kick my ass out of the village itself."

"I knew you only came here because of her! I'm not THAT stupid!" Kankuro indignantly announced as he jumped up to his feet and pointed. I stared at him really, really blankly because it didn't seem like he just heard the other stuff I said.

"Kankuro, SHUT UP!"

The next thing Kankuro probably knew, Temari's fan pretty much appeared from nowhere and hit his head violently. Me, Gaara, and Temari all watched with mock-amusement as he crashed to the floor once again. But, he unfortunately got up in a matter of seconds later and rubbed the bump that had appeared on his head (cue anime sweatdrop here).

"Um..." Temari closed the fan and put on a nonchalant act while placing it back where ever she had randomly brought it out from. She then rubbed her temples, probably in annoyance or...something like that. "Shikamaru's right."

"Since when do you agree with-"

"Don't interrupt the moment. You are right. I'm worried about the fate of the village...because Iwa IS currently under the control of some really stupid power-crazy idiot. The Leaf will get pretty beat up by them. We DON'T need another war."

Me, Temari, and Kankuro all sadly glanced down at the floor. I really have no idea why we did that. I think we were inwardly lamenting over what destruction could happen to the village. And when we all remembered suddenly that this decision was all in _Gaara's _hands, we all looked over at him expectantly with the blankest expressions you would ever see us with. But he felt our gaze on him and he looked back at us in what might have been slight confusion.

XXXXX

**GAARA'S POV:**

"It's not like I don't want to help." I tried to explain, whilst avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Then why won't you just agree to counter those damn attacks?" Temari asked me in frustration as she put her hands on her hips. "If you would just agree, like I KNOW you want to, then everything will be right again! We won't have to suffer anymore of this hell!"

I knew that she was right. Oh, the moment feels a little tense now. I hate tense moments like this one. But Temari was right: I do want to help. I don't want to see Iwa damage the village in a possible war. This whole thing comes down to me.

I sighed and tried to think of a good reply. But...nothing came to mind. So, seeing that it was about time to settle everything, I just decided to explain everything from the very beginning.

"You're right, Temari, it would be best for me to just agree to help. The only thing that's stopping me is Shikamaru."

I glanced over at Shikamaru and he gave himself a slight facepalm. He also started mumbling some nonsense under his breath. Nonsense that was stuff along the lines of: "it's always ME..." and, "I wish I knew her real intentions of sending me on this troublesome mission, I know there's more to it."

I could also see that Temari was getting more frustrated. This wasn't good.

"Gaara, you really need to SUCK IT UP and MOVE ON, MAN!"

The four of us blinked repeatedly with bewildered expressions. We all turned around to the direction of the voice that shouted that in annoyance. The minute our eyes were set on the door that led from the hall to the living room, it was slammed open! And then, like a chain reaction, Naruto (when did he get here anyway?), Matsuri, Chi, and Miho all fell into the room with a loud crash and they all groaned in pain.

Kankuro was the first to react. "What the hell..."

Naruto and Chi were the first to get off the floor...and on their knees. Chi seemed to be terrified by the fact that the four of us now knew they were all eavesdropping. The younger sister's eye twitched and she sent a punch to the back of Naruto's head.

"This was all your fault for YELLING! You ruined the moment!"

"I'm sorry..."

Miho and Matsuri got up off the floor too. Miho had got up to her feet with Naruto and Chi and was trying with much effort to look dull and uninterested by wiping the imaginary dirt off her clothes. Matsuri on the other hand was looking freaked out while she blushed and scrambled up to her feet.

"Were you all eavesdropping?" I finally asked. Even though...there really wasn't a need for that. It was obvious they were eavesdropping.

The four all bit their lips and stayed silent. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

And then Kankuro appeared by my side and pointed at Naruto. "When did Naruto get here?"

"Um...it's a LONG, AWESOME story that I'm going to tell to the _future generation_!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

A few minutes later, Naruto, Matsuri, Miho, and Chi explained themselves. They all explained why they were there and why they were eavesdropping. Shikamaru and Temari were both annoyed to find out that so many people were determined to see them get together. But...it was also amusing to find out that those people believed they were meant to be together.

Miho, Chi, and Naruto also confessed that they were behind the broken fuse. Breaking the fuse and then playing dumb was all a part of the plan; because the darkness would play a big role in driving the two to confess. After this, Matsuri just confessed that she didn't have any role in the plan whatsoever...but she DID want to see Shikamaru and Temari get together, and that is why she stayed as long as she did.

Now that the explanations were over, everyone was in the dining room and sitting at the table. There weren't enough chairs, by the way, so Matsuri leaned against Gaara's chair and Kankuro just leaned against the table by Naruto.

The moment felt a little tense but AWKWARD. It was totally silent after everyone's explanations. The first person to break the silence by sighing deeply was Miho.

"You know," Miho looked over at Gaara and rested her arm over the back of the chair in a relaxed position. "I'm never one to agree with people I barely know. But ah...I'm with what Naruto said earlier about how you guys should 'suck it up' and 'move on'."

"I've been TRYING to tell them that for the longest time, Miho..." Temari weakly commented before going back to folding her arms over the table and resting her chin on her hands.

Miho shook her head but continued talking. All eyes were on her and she felt kind of nervous. If there was one thing in the world she despised more than anything: it was _attention_ focused intently on her.

"Your dislike of Shikamaru...it's going nowhere! Since we're all confessing what we've been up to since he arrived here for the mission, I'm going to mention that he gave me some rare motivation and I gave a little hope to him in return! I'm sorry to raise my voice, it's out of character of me, but I think you both should know that you're being complete jackasses! If you both keep this up, you'll only start something terrible like a..like a WAR! And I AM NOT going to get mixed up in a war when I'm such a _FAIL _shinobi to begin with!" Miho shouted. Everyone was now staring at her with widened eyes, but she did not shut her big mouth quite yet; she still had some things to say. "Gaara, Kankuro, if you both did care about Temari...well, you would allow her to date anyone she wanted! And I am suddenly finding myself interested in Shikamaru, we both can relate to each other because we don't like hard work and all but still drive ourselves to do it! He isn't a bad person; he and Temari would go well together...and...and..."

Miho started panting and trying to catch her breath. NEVER had she ranted that long of a time in a raised tone. Everyone around her were stunned at this. And Chi quickly flew out of her chair, over the table, and to her sister's side; trying to help her breath. During this time, everyone was almost moved by what Miho said.

Emphasis on ALMOST.

Everyone else except the two sisters started thinking about what was just pointed out. But, mostly, Gaara and Kankuro were recapping all that she had frantically said.

"_Maybe Miho was right? I guess...in some WEIRD point of view, I took things a little too far..._"

"_Perhaps she's right. But I do have a right to be in control over Temari's personal life, I guess._"

Temari leaned back up in her chair and glared at Kankuro and Gaara. Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged quick interested looks during that time.

"Don't you guys see what's going on?" Temari asked. "If you think about this and look back, you only are so over-protective and dislike Shikamaru because of ONE small event a few years ago. Just because I sneaked off away to a restaurant with him, and didn't tell you where I was, that didn't mean you had to hold a grudge like that!"

"We did it because..." Naruto looked over at Gaara and made some really panicked cutting gestures to his throat as if warning him about something. But...he really had no idea why he was doing that and totally ignored the orange ninja altogether; he went back to looking at Temari's curious expression. "Because we've become closer. Somehow, along the way, we were just worried about you."

"REALLY?" Naruto, Matsuri, Shikamaru, Chi, Miho, and Temari all suddenly shouted in unison. "GAARA, _YOU_ WERE WORRIED TOO? YOU REALLY DO HAVE FEELINGS EVEN AFTER ALL THIS FREAKIN' LONG AMOUNT OF TIME?"

"...Yes."  
"Oh..."

Temari suddenly felt a little bit guilty for getting upset earlier. She sighed once again and then looked over at Gaara and Kankuro, awaiting what would be said next now that she and over half of everyone in the room randomly blurted out something totally stupid.

"You know, he's right!" Kankuro mentioned all of a sudden while attempting to act calm and cool. But Temari could sense his obvious nervousness because it was so EASY to see through him. And, she knew he was nervous about saying something so dramatic and mushy like that; never once had he said something like that to her. "I don't act like it...but I GUESS I do...(_insert nervous choke here_) get worried about you sometimes. But, don't tease me or anything because I'll just counter it, we are _family_ after all...and...those feelings just kinda come naturally and..."

"You're confusing yourself..." Shikamaru commented before putting a hand over his face. Chi and Naruto both looked over at him and snickered under their breath; it was true.

XXXXX

**MATSURI'S POV:**

This is getting good...I smiled as I realized that.

XXXXX

**TEMARI'S POV:**

I was really amazed I was hearing these things from Kankuro. Gaara...I could understand now that he's er..."normal". But KANKURO?

Well, now that I was aware of the reasons why they disliked Shikamaru, I smirked and changed the subject entirely by asking them if I could date him. But...to my frustration, they didn't reply. They just glanced at each other and started quietly conversing to themselves. Nobody could hear a word they were saying though.

After what felt like the longest minute ever, the two stopped conversing. And then they composed themselves...Gaara looked way more composed than Kankuro did though. But that might have been because-

"Shikamaru, you can date Temari. And...I'll send a message to Lady Tsunade and tell her I'll send some shinobi to help counter those attacks."

That statement caused a lot of chaos in the room. Wanna know what happened? This is what happened in this order like a chain reaction:

My eyes widened, Shikamaru stared in bewilderment, Miho gasped, Chi anime fainted, Matsuri fell to the floor and hit her head by the vibration of Chi's fall, and Naruto jumped up out of his chair and landed to the floor while shouting stuff along the lines of: "YAY~! MY WORK HERE IS DONE, THESE TWO ARE TOGETHER, AND THERE WILL BE MORE AWESOME DETAILS OF THE STORY TO TELL TO THE FUTURE GENERATION!"

I guess me and Shikamaru were more stunned than anyone. And I'm sure it was tough for Gaara to bring himself to say that. But then...the excitement was short-lived. Shikamaru was finally able to speak again and looked over at my youngest brother in utter surprise.

"What made you decide that I was 'trustworthy'? You said that you wouldn't agree to help until you were convinced that."

Gaara just smirked...well, it was brief. VERY BRIEF. I was probably the only one who caught sight of it since Shikamaru was staring in surprise, Kankuro was helping Chi and Matsuri to their feet, and Naruto was pretty much in his own little world and rambling about a lot of nonsense.

"I gave it some deep consideration." Was Gaara's only reply. Me and Shikamaru looked back at each other with blank suspicious looks.

And, between all this, Miho yawned loudly and stretched her limp arms as she sat back up in her chair. "Mmm... I dozed off...what'd I miss jusnow?"

I sweatdropped once again.

XXXXX

**NORMAL POV:**

And so, the troublesome night ended shortly after all that. Everything worked out well in the end because Gaara and Kankuro finally had some sense knocked into them and allowed Temari to date Shikamaru...even though she was still annoyed with them about how they acted this whole time. Also, Shikamaru actually felt accomplished: he completed his main mission, convincing Gaara to counter those attacks, and he also was able to complete the other "mission" he had been intended to someday do, finally confess to Temari. Not only that, but things worked out for everyone else too: Miho had walked up to Kankuro and mentioned that she would give him another chance. And Matsuri finally realized that she had won the bet she made with Baki. Also, even Naruto felt like he accomplished something: he was able to witness a bunch of insane events and be motivated to tell the entire story to the "future generation". He also could go back to Shikamaru's parents and fill them in on everything.

At long last, everything was straightened out for everyone.

Finally, everyone was very exhausted from the eventful day. Miho and Chi left the house with Matsuri. The two sisters went to their home, but Matsuri took a right and went straight to Baki's house to rub it all in his face that she won the bet about Gaara and Kankuro realizing to not be so over-protective. The three siblings allowed Shikamaru and Naruto to stay over for the night before heading back to their own village. They immediately gave in to the offer because they were both tired as hell, but excited at the same time. Honestly, none of the siblings, or Shikamaru and Naruto could sleep well. They were too affected by the situation and felt way too accomplished to get any good sleep. But, don't worry, they did doze off eventually.

XXXXX

Shikamaru and Naruto both stood on the doorstep of the sibling's home at about eight something in the morning. They both carried packs. Which was strange...considering the fact that Shikamaru had no idea Naruto brought along stuff when he was shadowing him.

"So...this is goodbye for now?" Naruto pointed out a little nervously. He smirked afterward.

"For now...anyway. Don't worry though, because I'm leaving there in a week for a visit." Temari mentioned. But the entire time she said this, she glanced away from Naruto and focused on Shikamaru. She winked knowingly afterward while blushing faintly.

"WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO SOON?" Kankuro suddenly asked as he whirled around and grabbed Temari's shoulders. "WE WON'T BE THERE! YOU'LL PROBABLY DO SOMETHING-"

"Kankuro, just shut up. There's no point." Gaara said before a long strand of stand slithered from pretty much nowhere and wrapped around the puppet master's ankles, pulling him back.

"Ah...you're right..."

Shikamaru and Naruto glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Neither would get used to the sibling's weird ways. But that was what was interesting.

Both Leaf shinobi exchanged their goodbyes and turned around to walk off together. After all, Shikamaru already knew Naruto was there the whole time. He might as well walk back with him, he noted as they completely left the village and was walking through the desert.

The only sounds they heard was the sand of the desert crunching under their feet. Naruto was walking a little distance behind Shikamaru and glancing back behind him as they walked. It would take at least three days to get back home, but that was fine with him. He was still just so amazed by all that had happened.

"So, uh...you and Temari are still going to try and date although you're about three days away from each other?"

Shikamaru just kept walking, Naruto quickly ran up to his side and continued walking at his same pace.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Cool. I'm, ah, glad this all worked out for you. But at least that hell is over! We can go back home and finally relax! And the best part is that I can report back to your parent's what's-their-names and get more awesome stuff to add to my story for the _future generation_!" Naruto mentioned as he grinned.

Shikamaru had no idea why Naruto was so obsessed with telling this entire story to the "future generation". But he smirked briefly in amusement and looked up at the sun beaming down as if trying to tell them something.

"_Yes...we'll do just that. I honestly cannot believe this all worked out in the end. But I am glad it's all over and I can return home knowing I actually was motivated for a mission. This was all because of Naruto, Ino, Chouji, and my parent's lecturing. I guess...I have to thank all of them._" Shikamaru thought. But then he sighed inwardly. "_That really was one troublesome night after all..._"

XXXXX

Three days later in the Leaf, it was about nine something in the morning. Everyone was out and about, and a nice crisp breeze blew into the window of the Hokage's office. The Hokage, Tsunade, sighed contently at the breeze and then walked over to the window and looked out. Upon looking out the open window, she smirked a little in triumph when she caught sight of Shikamaru and Naruto walking to the office, probably to report to her about the mission's status. Although...she already knew the mission's result.

"So, they're back in record time..." Tsunade slipped a hand into her jacket and pulled out the closed scroll she had put in her pocket. "I guess everything went well, seeing that they don't look in too bad of shape."

She took the scroll and opened it. She reread it and once again smirked with triumph. The scroll was from Gaara himself and told her clearly that Shikamaru (and MAYBE some other people who's names were not mentioned; much to her dismay) successfully convinced him to help. And that he would send over some experienced shinobi to help counter the attacks from Iwa. And, at the very bottom, he mentioned that he had quickly caught on to her real intentions for sending _Shikamaru_ out. And that he didn't mind, because he would try and end his dislike of him.

"_Ah...I'm glad everything worked out. Lord Kazekage's smart though...if he immediately caught on to the reason I sent Shikamaru. After all; I was fully aware of him and his brother's dislike of him. I didn't want there to be any tension between the village's kage and someone from here. It would hurt the alliance._" Tsunade thought. She perked up when she heard her door open, and she saw Shikamaru and Naruto walk in. She smiled slyly to herself before greeting them. "_I also just HAD to send Naruto there too. I had faith he would be able to get caught up in the insanity and do something. I suppose he got a good time out of the village..._"

And so, Tsunade walked over and greeted them, they informed her about the mission afterward. But she still couldn't help but have one thought cross through her mind as she did so:

"_Shikamaru has a girlfriend, Lord Kazekage's grudge is settled and he will help us, and Naruto's lack of intelligence proved to be useful for once. Heh...mission: complete, I suppose..._"

_**Continued.**_

XXXXX

_**It isn't over yet. Now I just need to write the epilogue and we can declare this fanfiction: complete afterward. ;)**_

_**Well, I hope the chapter was good. I think it could have been better. Most parts were written in a little bit of a rush/hurry. And...with slight writer's block. Let me know your thoughts...please. :|**_

_**I am not sure when I'll write the epilogue...I'll try to soon; let's say...probably Saturday or Sunday since I have some plans for Friday. ^_^'**_

_**Read and review (you know you want to)!**_


	15. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well, the epilogue came a little bit later than planned originally. -_- Sorry about that, a lot going on recently...I'm trying to recover from my shock of my computer's crash...**

**But let's get off the depressing computer subject, let's move on to THIS story. This story has finally come to an end, and this small little epilogue is intended to wrap it up and explain what had happened AFTER Shikamaru's troublesome mission.**

**This epilogue...well, it's definitely not necessary, but I felt the need to include it. I am not all that great with writing epilogues *coughs and gestures over to some of my first really sucky fics for an example*. I hope this one will wrap it up. I honestly don't think so, BTW. But maybe my opinion doesn't matter because I'll always bash my own work, huh? :|**

**Well, this epilogue is a big timeskip from the point in time the story took place: like, a few years. Watch out, there's a couple of OCs in here! I made them up kind of on the spot...so excuse their crappy personalities, please...oh, and I came up with their names right on the spot too. =.=**

**I'm done blabbering. Please, just read the chapter now. *Puts tape over my mouth to shut myself up***

**Disclaimer: *Insert a really sly comment about how Naruto doesn't belong to me here* …:'(**

XXXXX

**One Troublesome Night**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Epilogue**_

_00_

**MUCH, MUCH LATER INTO THE FUTURE (NORMAL POV):**

"And that was how your parents got together!" A slightly older Naruto finished as he smiled at the two young children sitting across from him. "Yeah...kind of weird, isn't it? I understand if you're doubtful...but I witnessed it all with my own eyes: from the minute your dad arrived at the village, to the minute they confessed in the most un-romantic way possible!"

The two almost-seven year olds blinked in bewilderment at Naruto's story. Neither could believe the utter insanity that he had just told them when they had asked a very simple question from him: how did their parents (Shikamaru and Temari) get together.

These two kids were twins, but you wouldn't think that once you got to know them. They both had similar looks but had totally different personalities! The two of them glanced at each other, trying to register in their heads all of the story. Naruto couldn't help but smirk in amusement as he talked to them...the two took after their parents all too well. The oldest of the two was Aki, a girl. She had short dark hair the same color as Shikamaru's, going straight down a little past her shoulders with separated bangs. She had Temari's teal eyes though and got most of her personality traits from her obviously. Aki wore a dark orange shirt with a little netting covering her exposed arms and neck, simple gray shorts, and black sandals.

Aki was stubborn and had a short temper most of the time. And it didn't help that she was competitive and loved to train beyond her limits so she could become a really strong ninja one day. But, she was smart nevertheless and could strategize easily.

And then Naruto looked over at the other one who was slightly younger by a minute. Daichi, a boy. Daichi wasn't really like his sister much, although they looked a little bit similar. He had short and messy dark hair, teal eyes, a little bit of Temari's facial features. But he almost always wore a really dull and tired expression. Daichi wore a dark green tank top, blue pants that went to just his ankles, and gray sandals.

Daichi kind of had a little bit more of Shikamaru's personality. The only problem was this: he was maybe a little more lazier and uninterested than him. The kid would rather lie on his bed and count the scratches on the ceiling than go out and play hard. But Temari could always get him to do some work, although she received a little bit of eye rolling in return. Daichi was also intelligent, but never really bragged about it. And, he secretly wanted to become a strong ninja as well. He didn't ever tell this to anyone though; only Naruto because he would drop by at the most random times and encourage him.

"That sounds pretty strange..." Daichi commented quietly before slumping back into his seat.

His sister shot him an annoyed look and then let out a sigh. "Well, I thought it was romantic! They endured all that MAYHEM just to confess to each other!"

"And if they hadn't have, you two would have never came into being no more than _three months_ later..." Naruto commented slyly, remembering what ELSE had taken place way later.

Aki and Daichi blankly looked at each other after that statement. They knew exactly where he was going with that, but did not feel the need to comment.

Hey, they weren't that stupid.

Anyway, Aki still believed that it was romantic of their parents to go through a living hell with a lot of random insanity on the side just to confess to each other. She smiled and looked over at a slightly older Gaara sitting at the table nearby eavesdropping-I mean, _overhearing_ the entire story to make sure Naruto didn't screw it up epically or add any unnecessary detail.

"Was all of that really true?" Aki asked curiously as she folded her arms. "I somehow have a hard time believing it, but he said it with a sincere tone and all..."

"The story is true. I should know because I was there." Gaara replied, suddenly remembering all the chaos that had took place during Shikamaru's mission.

He couldn't help but recall how he and his brother were so set on getting ride of Shikamaru. But...now that he looks over at the two kids listening to Naruto's story of the events, he noted that maybe it was stupid to act like that. Ever since Shikamaru and Temari got together, they haven't really had many problems at all. In fact, they got along fine; although Temari would sometimes get a little annoyed with his constant laziness. The two actually had been together for years now.

And...the utterly surprising thing for everyone was this: Shikamaru and Temari apparently must have had sex between the time the latter was in the Leaf for a mission. She had gotten pregnant, and this was only three months after their confessions and all the insanity that took place at the sibling's house! Gaara and Kankuro were really stunned to find that out, Shikamaru didn't seem too shocked and actually said that he saw it coming (damn foreshadowing by Matsuri's countless hints she dropped!), Shikamaru's parents where just as shocked and speechless as Gaara and Kankuro, and Naruto had nearly fainted when he overheard him and Temari calmly and a little awkwardly explain this to them.

Gaara didn't know why or when the two had sex. He had a pretty good idea though of when, but not why.

MOVING ON...

Anyway, so Shikamaru and Temari were not at all panicked about the situation. They both went on with their daily lives and occasionally visited each other.. Why were they so calm and nonchalant? Gaara would never understand that one. But, he did assume it was because it wasn't of Shikamaru's character to panic like a mental person, and Temari tried to mask her emotion and let things just happen. Only when Temari's water had broken like, right in the middle of a meeting between both villages over a war occurring in a neighboring village was there true _panic_ and _anxiety_. "_**OH GOD! YOU IDIOTS, GET HER TO A FREAKING HOSPITAL ALREADY!**_" Kankuro had yelled at the idiot Sand jounin merely standing around watching everyone freak out. Gaara shook his head as he remembered how loudly his voice had echoed; it actually caused him to stumble out of his seat.

A few months after the kids, Aki and Daichi, were born; Shikamaru and Temari discussed the situation with Shikaku and Yoshino, Gaara and Kankuro, an eavesdropping Naruto, a too-curious-for-their-own-good Ino and Chouji, and a very shaken Miho (who was staying in the Leaf for a mission and was still traumatized by the hell that went on the night the kid's where born). Most of them tried to warn them that it made them look odd for walking around unmarried with two twins living with one of the parents while the other drops by to visit. But, Shikamaru and Temari convinced them that it was alright. But, nevertheless, the lazy Nara and the Sand kunoichi did get married three years later.

After the rather simple-yet-sweet ceremony, Temari decided that she would stay in the Leaf. Kankuro, however, didn't like the idea. She was a ninja of the _Sand_ if she left, wouldn't it be considered turning against the village and she'd be considered a rouge shinobi? But, Gaara thought it over and decided that they would not consider her to be a rouge shinobi. It wasn't like she was turning against the village like Kankuro impulsively had mentioned. She would just be living in that village. It shouldn't matter much, 'cause both the Sand and Leaf still held a strong alliance.

And now in the current time, Gaara, Kankuro, and maybe Naruto had all dropped by to visit and see the kids. Their birthday was the next afternoon after all.

Ah...so many things have happened in these years that passed. Gaara noted several different ones. But mostly recapped the most that were interesting: the night of the twin's birth when Kankuro was in the waiting room trying to calm down a still-shaken Miho, she had mentioned that she had always still had a little bit of feelings for him even after she had declared a while back that their relationship was over. Kankuro had said that he had always wanted to get back together, but she was way too stubborn to give him a chance. In the end, they had shared somewhat of a romantic kiss and decided to go out again. Gaara had witnessed the _entire_ scene because he was only a little distance away in a chair. He felt somewhat awkward and out of place by being there.

And, sometime later, Naruto had actually become the Hokage of the village. But, he still had the want to tell the story of Shikamaru and Temari's confession to the _future generation_ in the back of his mind. At least today, Naruto FINALLY did succeed in telling the story to the future generation, Gaara noted silently while glancing back at him.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Aki commented presently in awe. After a few seconds she smirked and looked down at her feet from the chair she was sitting in and kicked them a little. "Someday, I'm going to confess to a guy I like that way..."

"You'll need some over-protective siblings, a big house like a maze, nosy friends, a sharp mind, a strong Rasengan, and a broken fuse, Aki." Daichi spoke up, dully glancing around randomly.

"Be quiet, Daichi!"

Naruto just sighed and got off the couch. He then said something about getting a glass of water and walked out of the room and to the hall so he could get to the kitchen. Gaara just followed while Aki and Daichi had a random argument about the insane-yet-cool story they were just told of.

When Naruto and Gaara were both in the hall, the former grinned and turned around to face him.

"I told you I WOULD tell that story someday. And you said it wouldn't happen!" Naruto laughed and wiped a tear from his eye. "Y'know, I'm already pretty fulfilled with my position as the Hokage now...but I strangely feel just as fulfilled now as I did at the time I was given the title. And it's the BEST feeling ever!"

"But why are you so happy about telling that story? All of the stuff that happened was insane and kind of out of place after all; definitely something all of us never would want to relive again."

"Because...I feel as though the future generation should be in the know of all that had happened before their existence; like a...history lesson, yeah that's it!"

Gaara just gave him a doubtful look. But he shook his head and followed Naruto into Shikamaru and Temari's kitchen anyway. The kitchen itself wasn't all that big, but it was good-sized. It even held a small table for four, while they had a MUCH bigger table for company in the dining room.

The sink was not too far away and Naruto swiped a small glass and started pouring water into it. Once done, he sighed somewhat happily.

"You know, we all have a pretty good life, Gaara." Naruto commented in the most random manner possible. He gestured to a small picture of the twins hanging on the wall for emphasis; in this picture, Aki was grinning and wrapping an arm around her brother's shoulders from behind while he stared in shock. "Maybe having Shikamaru and Temari's personality traits...isn't the BEST thing, but they could have a good future as shinobi! I passed by the ninja academy one day, they do have talent. Man, getting them together was the best thing we ever did!"

Gaara didn't have much time to reply to that, because a slightly older Shikamaru and Temari walked into the room from the hall, interrupting him. The minute Temari noticed Gaara she smirked a little bit and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Gaara, I didn't know you were going to drop by. I thought you, Kankuro, and Miho were all going back to the Sand?"

Naruto spoke up. "They decided to stop by and see the kids to wish them a happy birthday and all...ahead of time, then go back." Now everyone was looking at Naruto and he put a hand behind his head. "Erm...it's not safe at my place since my wife is pregnant and in a sour mood right now. I thought I'd stop by for a little bit too and tell Aki and Daichi the story of how you two got together; the ENTIRE story by the way."

Shikamaru and Temari just blinked. Repeatedly at the last part. But they shrugged their shoulders anyway and mentioned they didn't mind if he came by. He had helped the both of them several times in the past and it was all his fault for making a bet with Shikaku and Yoshino that made their confessions come out. And, besides, Naruto was very stubborn and would barge right in anyway even if they were to kick him out.

But, then again, kicking him out would do absolutely no good either. He was the Hokage after all. So, they just had to go with the flow.

"So, if you two are here..." Shikamaru glanced back at the door they just came through. "Then, where are Kankuro and Miho?"

Naruto and Gaara secretly glanced knowingly at each other as Temari nodded and crossed her arms before commenting. "Mmm...now that you mention it, Shikamaru, I haven't seen them in a while. Knowing Kankuro, he most likely went back home to the village with Miho. And if you get what I'm IMPLYING-"

"Yo, Temari! We're finally here! Er...hello? Anyone home? TEMARI? AKI? DAICHI? Shikamaru...?"

"Kankuro, stop yelling! Look, I TOLD YOU that we could have arrived at a better time if you hadn't have stopped at that stupid dango shop!"

"Miho, you KNOW that the dango at that place was awesome."

"...Okay, fine, it was. But that does not change the fact that no one is home!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP COMPLAINING!"

"Haha...you know you don't mind it!"

"...Um..."

Temari rolled her eyes bur smirked nevertheless. "They just arrived I guess." Temari looked over at Shikamaru then and made some gesture. "Answer the door, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru would have complained against that. Because he really didn't feel like answering the door, he had returned from a rough mission that morning and wanted to get some rest. But then...he looked at Naruto's knowing smirk, Gaara's blank 'what-are-you-going-to-do-know?' look, and Temari's annoyed look, he knew right away that there was no sense in protesting. He lost.

"It's troublesome, but I'll go let them in..."

"Thank you~!" Temari teased in a rather sarcastic tone. "I'm kind of tired anyway. And it would do you some good to do a little bit of work for once."

That was so true, Gaara and Naruto both noted at the exact same time as Shikamaru reluctantly left to answer the door. Since they've gotten married, Temari has really been 'troublesome' for Shikamaru and always forcing him to go out and do some work. But it was okay, because she could actually motivate him a little once in a while. And he could usually get her to calm down with that calm, lazy attitude he would always have.

Everything evened out fine. At least there was never a dull day in the household.

Seeing that Shikamaru was out of earshot, Naruto grinned foxily and put an arm on Temari's shoulder, causing her to glance to him in mild confusion.

"Pregnant again?"

"I just found out last night. Let's just say that I'm demanding and protection isn't my thing. How did you guess, Naruto?"

"Let's just say that I'm pretty knowledgeable with these kinda things... you know, having a wife who's a medic nin after all. I've picked up a few things."

Temari just blushed faintly and went back over to the table to take a seat. But she couldn't help but smirk a little because Naruto really surprised her to no end. She briefly thought that the fact that he's full of pleasant surprises is how he ever got to become the Hokage in the first place. That was just brief thought though. It did not matter all that much.

She took a hand and lightly rubbed over her still-flat stomach. "I'll tell him tomorrow morning before he leaves the house. To be honest, I already told Aki and Daichi and convinced them to play dumb once I tell him."

"Haha, that's sneaky!" Naruto commented in between a few snickers as he and Gaara both took seats at the table as well. "But I am kind of happy for you, the family is really building now. I can't wait to tell the story of how you and Shikamaru got together to the third one now! I just finished telling it entirely to Aki and Daichi a few moments ago anyway."

Temari and Gaara both exchanged blank expressions at that. Because honestly, they would never understand why Naruto was so determined to tell that story to the future generation. Although they did both quietly admit that all that had occurred was epic story material.

Before anything else could be said, everyone walked into the kitchen: Aki, Daichi, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and Miho. Temari, Naruto, and Gaara exchanged casual greetings with them like usual of course.

"We thought we would come by and visit." Miho explained, maybe smiling a little bit. Kankuro has been determined to make her a little bit more emotional than what she has been in the past. It was because of him that she wasn't as icy as she used to be. "Only...if we hadn't stopped at the dango shop, we WOULD have been here sooner..."

"Miho, you should know by now that he's really crazy about food." Shikamaru mentioned hastily, wanting to get everyone out of the house so he could finally relax a little bit. But he didn't mind the company on the other hand, it was kind of good to know that there was so many troublesome family/friends around...

"True, very true." Everyone else murmured with thoughtful expressions.

"Anyway!" Miho released her hand from where it had been interlocked with Kankuro's and got down to Aki and Daichi's eye level and begun to ruffle the latter's hair a little (because she thought the kid was so damn ADORABLE). "We wanted to wish you two a happy birthday before we head back to the Sand. I hope we can come back again and visit soon, I love this village's beautiful scenery compared to home."

"Okay..." Aki and Daichi both replied a little bit uneasily, taking secret confused glances at each other. They didn't mind Naruto, Kankuro, or Gaara. Miho disturbed them somehow; especially now that they were just told of how she USED to act.

Miho giggled girlishly at them, creeping everyone else EXCEPT Kankuro out, and she got back up to her full height and adjusted the headband around her forehead.

"Well, we would like to stay, but we have to be going home. It's a few days long after all."

XXXXX

In the Leaf, nighttime fell over the village. Total darkness covered it with a few stars brightly twinkling and illuminating it nicely. Overhead was the half moon brightly reflecting them. A nice, cool and crisp short breeze blew through the area and nipped Shikamaru's face a little bit.

But he didn't leave from the open window of the bedroom. He still just stood there like a statue, staring out at the nice nighttime scenery. He was more into the daytime scenery though, and clouds, but the night was...adequate enough for him. He wasn't doing this for any particular reason though, he was merely reminiscing on some things that have happened to him in his life; to be specific, the events of his mission to convince Gaara to help the Leaf defend some attacks and the OTHER 'mission' to tell Temari how he really felt. After hearing that Naruto had finally told the kids the story, it made him want to reminisce a little.

Maybe, looking back, his life was kind of troublesome. But things did always work out somehow; and that was how he felt about that mission. Things did work out, and here they are married with two interesting kids. His lips kind of curved into a tiny amused smirk. He did not imagine at the time that his life would turn out this way. But it wasn't bad overall.

After he had completed the mission and returned back to the village with Naruto, he had found out Tsunade's real intentions. But he didn't mind much. Although he found himself annoyed with himself for not realizing that before!

Much later, Gaara did send some experienced shinobi over to counter the attacks. At least ten good ones, and that included Temari and Kankuro among them. But, Shikamaru didn't mind that Temari was there. At the time he didn't take the time to think it through all the way, but now looking back, Shikamaru thought he knew why Gaara had sent Kankuro WITH her. ...Oh well, just because he was trying to resolve the grudge against him doesn't mean that he still couldn't be a little unnecessarily protective...now and then (cough).

A few small things had occurred after all that stuff with the Hidden Rocks was over: Matsuri had won the mini bet she had made with Miho, Naruto, and Chi. So she had gotten her payment of course. She used to buy a lot of manga and new weapons. And she also convinced Gaara that she really did love him.

And he mentioned that he didn't return them. She was sad. But Matsuri understood because she then had learned that Naruto had feelings for him and wanted to see the two get together. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he recalled that. Even to this present day, Naruto still could not bring himself to admit he liked him. Oh well, there's no point in satisfying the yaoi fans anyway...

But, anyway, the years have passed on by. And life wasn't all that bad. Temari didn't mind living in the Leaf either, she was becoming used to the different scenery and atmosphere. She wasn't that far away from her real homeland anyway, it was only three days away by ninja speed. Anyway, one good thing is that Gaara and Kankuro don't want Shikamaru dead anymore...but they do still tend to be a little protective. That kind of sucked for him when they would visit, but he was gotten used to that.

Behind Shikamaru, Temari walked out of the bathroom in a long lavender-colored night gown and her hair removed from it's usual style and nicely resting at her shoulders. She noticed him seemingly staring out the window and folded her arms before walking up to his side.

"Aren't you coming to bed? Aki and Daichi are asleep, and I finally got Naruto out of the house and back to his own."

Shikamaru was actually glad to hear that Naruto finally went back to his own house. The guy may be the Hokage, but he's still not the most intelligent person around. And he has become a little bit intimidated by his wife's spontaneous mood swings. This made him recall the previous events of the afternoon: everyone talked for a little bit and then all left for the village gate to say goodbye to Kankuro, Gaara, and Miho. But once the three had left, Naruto hesitantly asked Shikamaru and Temari if he could stay over at their own house for a little while longer, maybe have dinner with them and then leave. Of course, they had no say in the matter because he had the right to invite himself into the house against their permission. So, they let him.

But, in Temari's opinion, he stayed far TOO long. She eventually just had to resort to locking him out. ...She knew that wasn't the best idea, but things finally calmed down after that.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Shikamaru pulled the window down and then covered it with the curtains; making the room completely dark.

Temari had thought she'd seen a brief look of amusement in his eyes. Oh, how she really wanted to ask him about what he was thinking about! She chose not to ask and just shrugged her shoulders in an 'who cares?' fashion and walked over to the large bed and pulled back the covers. She slipped in afterward and reached over to turn on the lap beside the bed.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru had put on the dark green pajamas and went over to the other beside and got in. Almost immediately, the minute his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and prepared to drift off into a slumber.

However, Temari still sat there thoughtfully looking up at the ceiling. She suddenly recalled memories of all that had happened that time on Shikamaru's mission. She didn't know why it suddenly came to mind. Maybe it was because of the fact that Naruto kept bringing it up and cheering joyfully about he had finally told it all to the future generation. Mostly, she thought about all the chaos that had occurred. But then, she started recalling the broken fuse and all the power going out, leaving them all in darkness. It may have seemed odd, but the Sand kunoichi was very amused by all that had happened in the darkness that time...even though it was awkward as hell!

Without any trace of warning, Temari reached over and turned out the lamp, leaving the room in darkness once again. She was content with the darkness though, and shifted a little bit closer to Shikamaru as he opened his eyes and noticed the now-dark room.

"Why did you turn off the lamp, Temari? Don't you usually read a book at this time?"

In the darkness, Temari just smirked but continued coming a little closer. Once closer, she sighed and leaned forward, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before uttering this one sentence as a delayed reply: "I'm not really all that tired yet...and the darkness is kind of nice, isn't it? Do you get any memories from it?"

Shikamaru just stared blankly in the darkness. One thing was for sure: this night was about to get really troublesome for him. Temari wasn't going to let him get any sleep at all.

But, he noted with an inward sigh, he's experienced a lot of troublesome nights in his life. He may as well just get used to it eventually!

_**The End.**_

XXXXX

**I told you it would be short. -_-**

**But, hey, at least I finally completed this story! Wow, it took longer because of certain delays, I still can't even believe it's made it to 15 chapters! But, I think it did turn out okay. Maybe this epilogue was unnecessarily in the end, but I felt as though the chapter before was too rushed. So...this resulted after a little bit of consideration.**

**I hope you liked it. And, the story in general. I have to admit that it isn't one of my best; it's not really much my style because it's totally random and kind of really rushed. But there is a reason because of that: this story ORIGINALLY was intended to be a drama/romance ShikaTema long-fic of about oh...*does math*...no more than 20 short chapters. But then my best friend dared me to turn it into a really random romance/humor. I know it was stupid, but I accepted that dare and made this fic. ^^' And that is the origin of it, incase you were wondering. If not, sorry for wasting your precious time.**

**Thank you, everyone, for reading this entire mess of insanity! There's plenty of ShikaTema fanfiction out there, but this one has GOT to be one of the weirdest. Thanks for all the reviews, hits, alerts, faves as well! ;)**

**I may write more ShikaTema fics in the future. After all, the pairing has got to be my second favorite Naruto pairing by far; it's always been...**

**Read and review! (*Gestures to the review button* I'm waiting. ^^)**


End file.
